First Love
by White Simplicity
Summary: Namine is known as the high school's geek. It made her life more complicated than it already was. What happens when she suddenly realizes she had feelings for a certain popular boy? Will he feel the same? [ Namixas & Sokai ][AU]
1. He's the one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts II. Though I wish I do.

**Summary:** A self-conscious high school student named Namine always had a hard time in High School. Being a total outcast caused a lot of problems for her. But her life changes when she suddenly realizes she had feelings for a certain popular boy... but does he feel the same?

**Genre: **Basically Romance/General. AU.

**Couples: **Roxas x Namine, Kairi x Sora, and others.  
You will find out as you continue to read :)

**Author's note:** Eh, First Story, So go easy on me?  
I want to thank the people who gave this fanfic a chance.  
And actually reading the story before jugding it.  
If you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple as that.

**

* * *

**

--------------»♥«--------------

**First Love**

--------------»♥«--------------

**Chapter 1**

_He's the one_.

-

x3

-

She was glad. Glad that she was away from everyone else, although she knew she wasn't supposed to be far behind the school. But she thought it was the only place she needed to be. The only place she could feel comfortable in her own world. The only place she was safe...

Every time she would be in school, everyone would look at her. They would tease her about how weird she was, and other things that would hurt her feelings. No one respected her. She was the nerd in school.

The girl looked around, and seen no one. She sat alone under sakura blossoms. All she could feel were the soft breeze that brushed against her pale skin and light blonde hair. She had a relaxed smile on her face as pink sakura flowers showered down on her.

_Everything here is beautiful..._ she thought. But then, she laughed softly to herself.

_Besides myself, of course._

She started to sketch out the view around her, it was what she always done. She always sketched out whatever she thought was beautiful. When she finished she added every detail, never missing one thing that had meaning in the picture. At the end she added one more thing to her drawing.

She drew a girl sitting there, alone, peacefully.

No it wasn't her. It was a girl who had red hair. It was so beautiful... A girl with red hair, with cherry blossoms around her. Namine thought, Maybe the girl in the picture was what made it so beautiful.

_Hehe, She really is more beautiful in real life, too._ A small, yet sad smile formed on the girls face.

"Namine," She snapped in surprise.

"Kairi!" Namine stood up and turned to her friend, "How did you find me here?"

Kairi, she was the beautiful girl who Namine drew in her picture. Her best friend, the only person who accepted her for who she was. Although Kairi was popular around the school, she took Namine over everyone else. Kairi was too kind. Sometimes Namine would think that Kairi just had sympathy towards her. But, she knew her best friend wasn't like that.

"I looked all over for you! And this was the last place to look. I had doubts that you'd be here." Kairi pouted, but she suddenly let out a cute laugh. "But I found you here, didn't I?"

Her long red hair, and her cute round _blue_ eyes. Which Namine had for herself. But with Kairi she looked so adorable. But, for Namine. She always kept her hair in pig tails. And she always hid her eyes behind her glasses.

"Come on, Nam, let's go back." Kairi held out a hand to her, but Namine just smiled back.

"It's ok, you can go ahead."

"What! I looked all over for you because I wanted to hang out with _you_."

"Thanks." Namine tried avoiding Kairi's puppy eyes, "But I just want to sit here and draw, until class starts."

Kairi sighed, "You spend too much time drawing. Nam... Maybe if you stopped that a little and tried to socialize, everything would feel a little more comfortable for yourself."

"But I love drawing."

"I know you do." Kairi simple replied. "But you know..."

Kairi started to drift off into thought. And for a few seconds she spurted out in surprise.

"That's it! You know what you need?"

Namine shook her head. Giving Kairi a puzzled look.

"You need a boy friend." Namine backed away a little when she seen the huge grin on her friends face.

"B-b-boyfriend! Are you kidding me? Boy's are just annoying, insensitive jerks!"

"Not all... Nam..." Kairi chuckled.

"There's no one out there that I would like. And no boy would like me..."

"Oh, your so picky. _And _negative."

"That isn't true!" Namine paused and took in a deep breath,

"Besides, Why would I need a boyfriend when you don't got one for yourself?"

"Hey! I'm looking, okay!" Kairi blushed for some reason.

"Kai, and you call me picky?"

Namine slightly jumped when the bell had rung.

"Darn, well okay... Fine. After next period, meet up with me at lunch, can you do that? That time me and you can scan through all the boys! So you can pick out a boyfriend!"

"Kairi!"

"Okay, love you Nam, see you at lunch!" Kairi ran off as fast as she could, before Namine could get a hold of her.

It was a new school year. She was a little bummed that Kairi wasn't in most of her classes, just a couple. But right now, she really wished that she was in her first class. She didn't want to walk to class alone.

Namine started walking off to find her first class with her head down, walking in a fast pace. She could hear people talking, people who passed by. All the voices she could hear echoed in her ears as if she was in a nightmare.

_'Look at her... what a loser. She's the only one in this entire school that has four eyes.'_

_'Does she have any friends? What a loner!'_

_'Ugh, I feel so sorry for her kind. Those kinds of people are failures in life.'_

She tried to cover her ears with her hands, and walked faster. Namine just had to get out of there and get to her class.

_How cruel._..

When she had gotten away from everyone, and into an area where it was almost empty, she stopped frozen in her tracks. She closed her eyes to prevent tears from forming.

_Why do people have to be so cruel...?_

Out of the blue, someone had accidentally bumped into her. Her glasses sliding off onto the ground as she slightly lost her balance, dropping the books she held in her arms.

"Oh, Sorry! Didn't see you there." a voice above her spoke.

"Here, let me help you..."

_At least I'm invisible to someone, and not the center of attention freak._ She tried to cheer herself up.

"No... it's fine..." Namine groped the floor for her glasses so she could be able to see again. But instead of getting a hold of her glasses, she got a hold of something soft. And ...It felt like... skin?

When she had realized that it was the hand of the person that was trying to help pick up her books, she quickly jumped back.

"S-sorry, I was looking for my-"

"This?" that person got a hold of her hand, and gently placed the glasses on the palm of her hand.

"Th-thanks...I have to go." Namine didn't hesitate. She grabbed all the books around her as fast as she could, and stormed off to class.

"Hey! Wait-..."

When she found her class, her face was completely flushed in embarrassment. As she sat down at her seat waiting for class to start, she tried to forget about what just happened.

_Eeek! I held onto someone's hand, that I don't know! Now people will think I'm more of a freak... _Namine shut her eyes closed. _Now I feel more uncomfortable going out there. When I pass that person in the halls, they could be anywhere teasing me. _

The starting bell rung, and snapped Namine out of her thoughts. Finally, her class started.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Diz" the teacher started off the day with another boring introduction of himself. Like every year they did that. Namine started to drift off into her own world again. When she decided to look through her books for something to read, she noticed something missing.

"No, I lost my class schedule!" Namine accidentally thought aloud. "How am I going to get to my next classes!"

The whole class's attention turned to her. Then they started laughing.

_'Ah haha, freak. Now she's talking to herself!' _she heard people whispering behind her. She tried ignoring them, but she flinched when the teacher spoke.

"Excuse me? You're the first student to make it on my bad list."

_Me? No! _Namine cried in her head.

"You are Mr. Hikari, am I right? Mind explaining why you are late?"

_Huh? Hikari?_... Namine slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the door.

"Yes, I am. Sorry I was late... I had to..." Everyone's attention that was on Namine, suddenly changed onto the boy that stood at the door. They laughed, but not the same way they laughed at her. It was more of a friendly laugh. They were actually waving and saying hi to him.

Her eyes slowly widened when she realized who he was.

He had blonde hair, his bangs falling over his eyes, but the rest of his hair were spiked. He had sky blue eyes. And of course, he wore the school uniform, but the way it suited him made him more attractive than he already was. Namine agreed to herself that maybe he _is_ sort of popular because of his looks. But she shouldn't care, because she barely knew him.

_His last name is Hikari? _Namine thought it was a weird coincidence for it to be her middle name as well. But, That wasn't the point.The point was he was one of them 'popular boys' at school. The fact she isn't social at all, she found it really shameful. She doesn't even know the last names of popular people in her school.

"Hikari Roxas. That's detention after school. Now please, take a seat." the teacher ordered.

It was annoying how some girls would say _'Oh! Roxas sit by me!'._

Namine noticed how he ignored them, before finding a seat. For a second, was it just her? or did he take a glance at _her_ before taking a seat at the empty desk? She just looked away, back to the teacher.

"Okay, continuing on with class..." the class booed. "I know it's the first day and all... But today, I will be pairing you up in two's."

Namine tried to keep a straight face. _Working with some one else? No! I rather work alone!_

"It's nothing big, though. All you need to do is get with the partner I assign you with, and tell each other about yourselves. Introduce yourselves." The teacher rolled his eyes as more students complained, "I wasn't going to make you guys introduce yourselves in front of the whole class, But if you complain more... I might change my mind."

The students immediately got to their partners they were assigned too.

"Who's left? Oh, Namine and Roxas."

_Oh, dear God._

Namine took in a deep breath and looked over at Roxas, who just continued to drift off into his own world. He looked a little out there, but for some _ODD_ reason, Namine thought it was _a little _bit cute. 'Just a little'.

He didn't move, so she decided to go over and sit by him.

"Um... Hikari-kun, right? H-Hey, I'm your partner."

"The names Roxas." He corrected. she felt a small heat against her cheeks when he finally turned and looked at her.

"Oh. Hey...You're my partner?" He paused, making her feel a little insecure as he continued to look at her.

_W-Why's he looking at me for?_ She could feel her cheeks burning up.

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

Namine became puzzled. "Huh?"

"When I bumped into you." She froze up and remembered the incident earlier. _He_ was the one she bumped into earlier? So she touched _his_ hand!? For sure Namine knew she was really blushing.

"You forgot this." She noticed he was taking something out of his pack. "I tried returning it to you, but you ran off. So I went to look for you so I could give it back."

_He tried to look for me? _Namine went into realization. _Please don't tell me that's why he was late?... Oh God, I feel really guilty now!_

She heard a laugh. But this time, it felt like it wasn't a laugh at her. She looked at the laughing boy.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, only to make sure he wasn't laughing at her.

"Because..." Namine patiently waited for his answer,

"When I went looking for you, I started to give up. But when I read your class schedule that's when I realized you were in my class." Namine tried not to laugh, even though she did find it a little funny.

"Well, here you go."

He held out the notebook for her to take it. Shyly, She took it from him.

"Thanks." she tried to find the courage to apologize, since she knew she had to be the reason why he came to class late.

"H-hey, I-I'm..."

"Namine, Right?"

"Y-yeah." She answered.

"Don't you hang out with Kairi?"

She had a small feeling he was gonna bring up Kairi for some reason. When she actually tried to socialize with someone, Kairi would be brought into it.

"...Yeah. She's my best friend." Kairi was her only friend. _True_ friend.

"Oh, really? Cool. Well you can start first, introduce yourself."

"Well..." She thought for a moment. "Nothing much. I'm not the type of person who's out there. And I don't think there's anything special about me to tell... But, I do love to draw..."

"Draw? Like kind of things?" he asked.

Namine wondered. Why doesn't socializing not feel so bad with this guy? Well, Namine did feel a little shy talking to him, but... He really was _outgoing_. Wasn't he embarrassed being seen talking with her? Wouldn't that ruin his social status?

He was... cool.

There's another reason why he was Mr. Popular. The people he hung out with. He use to always hang out with a guy name Hayner. People in school knew they were best of friends. But over time Namine haven't seen them talk for a while. She wondered why, but it was none of her business. And plus, nowadays he hung out with another _cute_ boy. He was out there and always happy. Namine use to have a crush on his friend in the past. But never found the courage to tell him how she felt.

So as time passed by, she naturally just got over him.

His name was...

**Sora**.

They were known as best friends, But she knew they were also cousins.

"Oh, Um... I just draw anything I find interesting."

"What you find Interesting, huh?" he took another glance at her, and she hated when he did that. He gave one of those haughty grins, "Then, Why don't you draw a picture of me?"

He was teasing..

"Um...What...?" Her heart began pounding at her chest. And she felt her cheeks burn to a multiple texture of pink. What was she? The queen of blushing?

"Relax, I was only joking."

She sighed in relief when she heard him say that. _Okay, he's a little conceited, though._

"But, I do want to see your drawing. Why don't you draw me something. Can you?" Namine could tell he was trying to be nice. Not like he really wanted her to draw him something? Right?

She tried avoiding eye contact with him. "Yeah, sure..."

A few minutes of silence filled the air. And it was killing Namine. What's there to say? She's not a socializer. She tried to think of something to say.

"Um... I don't have anything else to say about myself. You can go."

"I'm bored." he lazily said.

Namine gave a lemon face. "That doesn't really tell me much about yourself."

"Nothing much about me, I'm just a regular boy who goes to school." He said, leaning back against the chair. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Okay, fine. Uhh..." he took a few seconds to think. "I'm Sixteen years old, Close to seventeen. I guess you can say skateboarding is my hobby. I do it like everyday of my life. I love music and hanging out with my friends, And..."

He paused for a second, and to Namine, she slightly noticed him smiling softly to himself.

The way he explained himself was normal. But when he hit the last sentence he seemed happy about it.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

For some reason, Namine choked. Pretty odd, bringing that up too. Namine thought. She didn't ask him to give out his personal data.

Anyways... Why would someone like him, be happy about being single?

"How about you?"

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

_Why does he need to ask THAT?_

"A-are you s-serious?" she stuttered.

"Yep." he carelessly said.

"N-no, of course not!" she tried to keep her voice down. "I wouldn't stand being with one! Boy's are such insensitive jerks."

"Oh? Really. That was a little harsh." he chuckled.

"I'm an insensitive ...jerk." He slowly said. Saying it as if he was thinking.

She felt guilt fill into her. "Sorry. I didn't mean-" The bell rung loudly, interrupting Namine. Everyone stampede out of the classroom.

"Well, See ya later." Roxas stood up from his seat, hand motioning bye, and walked off. He didn't even look back at her. Namine watched until he disappeared from her site.

"Roxas..." She said to herself, remembering his name.

-

x3

-

"Hey, Kairi. Do you think I'm mean?"

Her red headed friend turned to look at her, and she grinned.

"Sometimes you can be." She kidded.

"No, seriously... am I?" Namine said sternly. She wasn't in the mood. She was so deep into thoughts.

"Why do you even ask that? Of course your not mean." She tried to be more serious.

"Well... I.. accidentally got someone ...detention. And I...

Straight up said to a boys face.. that boys are insensitive jerks."

"What?" kairi didn't really believe what she was saying.

"I didn't really mean it. I guess it just came out. I mean... not all boys are."

"Who was this person?"

"No... no one. Never mind. It's not a big deal" Namine faked a laugh. She walked a little further in front of Kairi so she wouldn't bother her about it.

They decided not to talk about it.

Namine couldn't stop thinking, why does she feel bad for something that wasn't a big deal. Not like she could care what she did to hurt other peoples feelings. The feelings of people who hurt her own.

_He hadn't done anything to hurt my feelings... yet._ Namine thought of him

She just couldn't get the boy's face out her mind for some reason. And she was starting to get annoyed. She needed her space to think alone.

When they got to the cafeteria and got their lunch, Kairi picked out a empty table for Namine, since she wasn't so comfortable sitting around others.

"Well anyways, remember what we were talking about this morning?"

"Not really..."

"We were supposed to find you a boyfriend!" Kairi cheerfully pepped.

Namine spat out the juice she was drinking. "No!"

"Why not?"

"It's not easy just picking a boy you like out of nowhere! Besides, I bet the boy wouldn't even like me."

"You don't know that. You just have to pick the right guy."

"Then why don't you choose a guy yourself."

Kairi's eyes lit up. Namine was afraid she took that the wrong way.

"I meant for yourself! Not for me!" She head locked Kairi, stopping her before she approached the nearest boy.

"Nam, Come on, you're no fun." Kairi sighed and pouted.

"Sorry you feel that way." Namine said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Her red headed friend pointed to a boy who had light-brown hair, "Tidus?"

Namine sighed. Kairi never gives up.

"He's ok."

"Err... then how about him? Demyx!" then she pointed to another boy, a dirty-blonde haired boy, who always had a travel guitar with him.

"Meh, He's ok."

"Hayner!?" again, she pointed to another boy, with blonde hair pulled back in gel.

"He's... ok..."

"Riku?" Namine looked towards the next boy Kairi pointed towards. He had long-silver hair. Fine toned, and handsome features.

"No, He's your Ex." Namine refuse.

"So what! Come on Nam, just answer! Please? I won't get mad."

She sighed, "Fine! He's okay..."

Kairi pouted, "Are you gonna just keep saying 'He's ok.'?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Kairi looked like she wanted to explode.

"Well, you can't say that HE'S '_just okay_' Right?" Kairi turned, and this time pointed to the boy's standing by the food line.

"So-Sora?!" Namine's face steamed up red. She knew deep down... she didn't think he was just _okay._ He was cute, sweet, funny, and adorable...!

"No. I already knew you use to like him. But sorry, he's off of the list. I meant the guy _next _to him!"

"H-hey! Why is Sora off the list?" Namine asked, but returned to look when Kairi never stopped pointing towards Sora's direction. When she realized who she was pointing at, she suddenly choked.

"...Hikari-kun? No WAY!"

"Hmm? Roxas...? How do you know him?" Kairi asked.

"He's just... in my class. That's all."

"You don't usually notice who's in your class. Neither do you know the last names of people." her friend suspiciously said, "So why do you know him?"

Namine glared at her friend. "I'm not that dense to notice. I just usually don't care who's in my class."

"So... that means now you do care?"

"I do not!" Namine argued. Kairi just laughed at her friend, she could notice how red Namine was turning. She turned to look at Roxas.

"Meh, So you gave Roxas a _'No way!'_." Kairi then looked back to her friend. "He's not just _okay._ And definitely isn't ugly. To me, he's cute. How can you say '_No way!'_?"

Kairi was trying to make a point.

"Well, you think he's cute. You go for it." Namine looked the other way, an annoyed look on her face.

"Hmm, Jealous?"

"What? NO." Namine protested. "Why would you say that?"

"You like him." Teasing, in a cute way Kairi tilted her head, and smiled. She thought it was cute how Namine was getting all worked up over this conversation.

"No! I don't even know him..." Namine gave up arguing against her friend. She moved her food out of the way, and banged her head onto the desk.

"Heh... Namine, you shouldn't do that. You might break your glasses." Her friend didn't respond.

She patted Namine's back in comfort. "It's ok, it's a natural feeling."

At first, Kairi was just teasing her, but she noticed that she might have been pushing it.

"He's... the one..." Namine mumbled into the table. Her friend barely heard her.

"What did you say?" Kairi asked.

"He's the one..." Sitting up straight and facing her friend, Namine repeated.

"What do you mean 'He's the one.'? The one what?"

"He's... he's the one that got detention after school, because of _me_. And the one I told to.. that boys were..."

"Insensitive jerks?" Kairi finished.

"...Yeah."

"Then why don't you go say sorry. Maybe after that, you guys can become friends and get to know each other." Another glare was shot at Kairi.

"No. I mean, Fine. I'll just go and say sorry, so I don't have to feel so guilty about it."

Kairi stared at Namine, waiting impatiently.

"What?"

"Now."

"Now?" Namine stupidly asked.

"...No! Maybe when no ones around."

"But, I think you should do it now. Later on you might not get the chance. Besides, He's probably going to be surrounding by people no matter where he goes anyways."

Kairi did have a point. Where else could she find him? When and where is he ever "alone"? She had no choice. _Now. Or never._

Namine took a deep breath and stood up from her seat. She looked to the direction where Roxas was. Why bother being nervous and scared? It's just apologizing to someone. Then she remembered. It was because she had to pass so many people just to get to him.

She shrugged the thought off.

"I'll go to Roxas now," she whispered loud enough for Kairi to hear. "I have nothing to lose anyways, right?"

Kairi gave her a smile, and nodded. Giving her a thumbs up as good luck. While Namine nervously stood to walk towards Roxas, she stopped in mid tracks when she heard Kairi say one more thing.

"Don't forget to get his number, too."

A fork was suddenly flown at Kairi's head.

* * *

_Chapter hint:_ There is a reason behind why Hayner and Roxas don't hang out with each other anymore. 

**Author's note**: I was never good with comedy. I usually feel comfortable writing romance. But sometimes I try. I'm such a _Failure_ XD. Namine doesn't like Roxas... yet. I really don't like that, when people make couples go _straight_ into fluff. No, I don't roll like that. I like building relationships first. And yeah. But let me warn you... I do go into extreme fluff later on in my stories. So _beware_...? Kidding. Ahem, Well anyways, That's just the end of the first chapter. And I hope you guys like it. I suck at starting out stories. But I promise it will get better! So...

**REVIEWS** are much appreciated!

Please, Inspire me... and press the purple-ish button and tell me what you think!


	2. Friends or not?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom hearts, I would of made Sora and Kairi _kiss _already -.-

**Author's Note:** Omg? I updated! …although I wish I didn't. I don't really like how it turned out, but let me know what you guys think anyways. I almost forgot about this fic when I lost motivation, so I didn't continue it on purpose…For a while. But at least I finally reached past 10 reviews! And I feel... proud, ha-ha. And Since I took too long to update, I tried making it long.

**Namine:** Thanks to those who reviewed! It shows me that you guys support me in this story!

**Sora:** (pops out randomly with a rubber fish in hand) ArtiFISHal! Ah Haha! Get it? Arti-**fish**-al!!! Hahahaha!

**Riku:** (steals the fish from Sora and whacks him on the head) Okay who gave Sora candy?

**Roxas:** (Runs away giggling and hides)

Well anyways, thanks to all those other stories out there who also inspired me! Oh, and I decided there will be many other coupling in this fic (smiley) you guys will figure it out, if you continue reading! It's all so obvious!

* * *

--------------»♥«--------------

**First Love**

--------------»♥«--------------

**Chapter 2 **

_Friends or not?_

-

X3

-

"_Roxas?"_

Two pair of twin, sky-blue orbs turned towards the girl who called his name. Namine froze as his eyes looked upon her. Taking a deep breath, she took a moment to find the courage to say what she needed to say.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You know… for g-getting you late to class and saying that boys were …insensitive jerks. I wasn't really calling you one. I just meant some. I mean… I didn't mean it at all..."

Roxas and Sora looked at Namine with surprised looks on their faces before glancing towards each other. And then… they bursted out into laughter. Namine felt her heart sink low. Really low.

"Sora," Roxas called, turning towards his laughing cousin, "Do you know her?"

"Of course not." Sora answered coldly. The dirty-blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Then why is she even talking to us?"

"Gee...I don't know, Roxas. But I think she's talking to _you_?" The brown spiky-haired teen said with Sarcasm. Roxas shrugged and then laughed.

"I hope not! She'd ruin my reputation if people saw me talking to her!"

"Yeah," Sora chimed, "Let's ignore her! Or better yet, let's tell her off?" Roxas agreed and turned towards the nearly tearing Namine.

Namine pulled back intimidated, when she noticed a dark foreshadow of a smirk appear on their faces. She felt afraid; the feeling of turning around and running away. But for some reason, she just couldn't do it.

"_Go away_,_ Geek_!" Roxas spat.

It felt like a thousand daggers shot through Namine's chest. The sound of Sora and Roxas' laughter rang and echoed through her ears. Just those three words... were so cruel. And those three words would replay in her mind like a broken record, over and over again.

—_Flash_—

"_Namine_!"

Kairi called, close behind. Her voice pulled Namine back into reality.

"Hello, Earth to Nam! You're just staring out into nowhere… Are you okay?" Namine spun on her heels, clinging tightly onto her best friend.

"Kairi! No, I can't do it!" She cried out, "I don't want to say sorry to him anymore! Please don't make me do it!"_ My confidence level got shot back down to zero…_

"Why not?" her red-headed friend blinked, a bit confused, "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I just don't want to!"

"Calm down, Namine." Kairi tried to struggle out of her friends hold. "Can you let go of me... I can't breathe..." Namine quickly loosened her grip around Kairi.

"S-Sorry," the blonde apologized.

"It's okay. Now what's the matter? Go over there and say sorry like you said you were going to."

"No! I-I can't…I'm scared."

"Of what?" Kairi asked with concern. Namine frowned.

"What if they say something mean to me..."

"What do you mean '_mean'_? Of course they wouldn't say anything mean when you're just apologizing!" the red-head explained, "And hello, this is _Sora_ and_ Roxas _we're talking about. They're nice!"

_Were they really?_

Namine wasn't too sure. She took a chance to look towards them, only to see them talking about something; laughing and smiling at the same time. They didn't seem...mean. But appearances could lie? Right? And plus, Namine _did_ use to like Sora. She wouldn't have liked him if he was mean to her. But they didn't talk much, so she didn't know him that much either.

Kairi does talk to them, but only as acquaintances. That's because Riku was her ex-boyfriend and they _are _his friends. She was also pretty popular herself, so why wouldn't she know them?

"Well, I don't know them. They'd think I'm weird if I just went up to them out nowhere..." Namine said, "Wouldn't you think it's weird If some boy you don't know suddenly went up to you out of the blue?"

Kairi chuckled and shook her head, "Not really… Maybe… Okay, yeah that would be weird. But you know I'd still be nice to him!"

Not if the boy was a male version of Namine. A nerd…

"K_aiiiii_reeeeee!" A high pitched voice squealed, causing both Namine and Kairi to cover their ears, "Heyyyyy Best friend!"

_What… Best friend?_ Namine turned to see a brunet girl glomp onto Kairi. And for some reason, she felt a small hint of jealousy towards her.

"Oh, not again! Selphie, I've been jumped on too many times today!"

"He-he, it's nice to see you too, Kairi!" The girl referred as Selphie cheerfully pulled her self off of the red-head and smiled.

This gave Namine a chance to fully see her appearance. She looked decently cute, but not as pretty as Kairi. Her brown hair towards the end curled up into a wave, and she had short bangs that slightly fell over her emerald green eyes.

"So... how have ya been? How's the love life, hmm, **Kai**?"

Namine scowled._ I call her Kai!_

"Life? Good. Love life? I'm not so sure!" To Namine's disgust, both Selphie and Kairi let out girly giggles. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh really!" Selphie giggled more.

"Hey Kai! I was wondering since we haven't hung out for so long... why don't we hang out after school? Let's go SHOPPING!! I plan on bringing Tidus and Wakka along so they can carry the bags after!" Kairi beamed.

"Wow I'd love too! But," she paused, "But... I can't."

"Awe... why not?"

"Selphie, do you remember my _other_ best friend I told you about?"

"Of course! The one you said who is pretty, sweet, and talented? She seems so cool! Where is she? When will I finally meet her?" Selphie exclaimed, a bit too excited. Namine felt her cheeks flush. Was she talking about her? Kairi doesn't have _another_ best friend, does she?

"She's right here!" Kairi pushed Namine forward towards the brunet, "This is her! Selphie meet Namine! And Namine... meet Selphie!" A big smile appeared on Kairi's face. Namine knew Selphie was expecting someone else, because she noticed the surprised expression on her face.

"H-Hello, I'm Namine." Namine shyly greeted, holding out her hand.

"Hey..." She noticed Selphie hesitate to take it. But… at least she did.

"It's nice to finally meet you…Name."

"It's Namine!" Kairi corrected.

"That's what I said! Namina!" Namine felt her brow twitch. _Is she serious…_

"Namine..."

"Manine?" Selphie teased. Kairi couldn't help but laugh,

"For crying out loud Selphie, it's Na-mi-ne!"

"Okay, okay! I think I get it! Hello Namine!" Selphie greeted and let her hand slide.

_She's kind of… annoying…_

The hyperactive brunette turned towards Kairi, "You still haven't answered my question yet, Kai! Why can't you come?" She pouted. Kairi smiled.

"Because! I'm going to hang out with Namine today!" Namine turned to Kairi surprised.

"Oh." was all Selphie could say.

"Kai_ri_," Namine purposely added the 'RI', "You don't have too. You can go with Selphie if you want. I know you want too because you love shopping."

"Hehe, Yeah I do! But I don't want to go without you." She admitted.

"Well... Namine can come along if she wants..." Selphie offered. Namine shook her head. She noticed that Selphie looked relieved to her answer.

"No thank you, shopping isn't my thing..."

"WHAT!" Selphie exclaimed, "You're kidding! Shopping is every girl's thing!"

Namine chuckled, "I guess I'm not one of those girls." Selphie looked at her as if she was an alien.

"It's okay Kairi. I'm busy today... so you should go shopping with Selphie."

"Are you sure Nam?" She asked.

"Yeah… it's the beginning of school, but I still have a lot of homework," Namine lied, "I going to be busy anyways. So just go okay? Please?" Kairi hesitated, but then agreed. Selphie happily cheered.

A few minutes after planning out their plans afterschool, Kairi and Selphie changed topic and continued talking about other girl things that Selphie would bring up, like boys, make-up, shopping… etc. It was a bit annoying when Selphie would keep on repeating about how cute Tidus was, and so on and so forth. Was that all girls like her thought about? Boys… Namine just didn't get it. Why do girls like Selphie think of boys at such a young age?

Some moments Kairi would talk to her, in and out of conversations to make sure she wasn't feeling left out. But she still did. But luckily a few moments after, the warning bell rang causing the students in the school to scatter and head towards their next classes. The three of them continued to walk through a crowd of people, Selphie and Kairi side by side while Namine was lagging behind them. Until Kairi said something about forgetting something in her locker and that she had to go get it.

"Selphie, Namine! What class do you guy's have now?" Kairi asked her two friends.

"Awe, I have Physical Education! I can't believe it!" Selphie groaned.

"Really?" Namine spoke in, "I have that too..."

Kairi beamed with an idea, "Hey that's great! You two can walk together! Well, I'd better hurry before I get late! See ya guys!" and then she ran off. Selphie glanced at Namine.

"So... um..." The awkward feeling between Selphie and Namine grew as they walked slowly side by side. "You have P.E... too? That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Namine muttered, wishing that she didn't have to walk with her. She didn't know her, and she felt strange walking with someone she just met. Plus, Selphie seemed like she didn't even like her anyway. She could tell by the distance Selphie kept between them. _She must be embarrassed to be seen with me. _Namine was sure about that.

"Hey Selphie!" A group of girls… who Namine wasn't familiar with, called from a distance, "We got class together right? Walk with us!" And when Namine looked towards Selphie, she had another look of relief. She waved to them to wait before turning towards Namine.

"Um… Namine! Those are my friends. And, Uhhh... They want me to walk with them. Is that okay with you?" Selphie was trying not to sound rude.

Namine nodded, "Sure, of course."

"I mean, you can come along if you want..." Selphie requested. Namine realize that she was just trying to be nice, but she knew that deep down she wanted Namine to say no. And so she did.

"No thanks, I'm good. You can go ahead." Namine faked a smile.

"Okay then. Well, see ya later? Bye, Namine!" She waved bye to Selphie as she quickly ran off.

She stood in her spot for a while as other students passed her by, watching Selphie and her friends continue to walk and chat. They weren't so far away, so Namine was able to hear their conversation from a short distance. Namine looked towards the ground and tried her best not to let their words scar her.

_"Whew! Thanks for saving me…"_

_"Who was that, Selphie? Was that your _friend?"

_"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! I don't even know her! That's Kairi's other... so called 'Best' friend. Can you believe it? And she actually wanted me to walk with her!" _

_"Her? Are you serious? Does Kairi feel sorry for her or something?"_

Namine continued to walk towards her class in another direction with her head down.

-

X3

-

The spiky brunet boy hurriedly turned the combination wheel of his locker, as the students in the locker hall quickly disappeared into their classes. When he thought he was sure to hear the code click unlocked, he tried to jerk his locker open. He cursed.

For some reason, His locker wouldn't budge open.

So, he tried again. The boy tightened his grip on the locker handle to pull the door open as hard as he could. He raised an eyebrow. _Stupid locker._ He quickly looked around to see only a few students running through the halls. He needed to hurry, fast. He didn't want to be late for class. He couldn't dare think of handling detention on the first days of school!

His teeth gritted in annoyance when the locker door jammed. It had refuse to fully open. All he wanted was a book for his next class. Was that too much to ask from a locker? Did it hate him or something?

"All I want is my _stupid math _book!"

He pounded on his locker and impatiently tried to shake it open.

Suddenly, a girl giggling nearby startled him. When he turned his head, the red-headed girl turned to face her own locker before he caught her watching him. When he noticed who it was, a bright pink blush spread across his cheeks. He turned away so she wouldn't see and just continued to pry at his own locker.

Pulling a couple of books from her _opened_ locker, she took small glances towards the brunet. She couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he looked the way he struggled with his locker. For some reason she found it amusing. She stood clutching her books to her chest as her free hand was on her opened locker as she just continued to watch him.

_Yep…_ he knew he was going to be late. The hall was basically empty, not including him and the girl a few lockers away. He could feel her watching him as he idiotically couldn't open a simple locker. He turned to her scratching the back of his head,

"Stupid locker won't open." the spiky haired boy chuckled.

"Do you want some help?" She asked in a shy, yet sweet-tone.

"Please…"

His blush on his face grew as she walked over beside him. She placed her things near her feet, "So what's the matter?"

"I-I really don't know. After how many times of trying to pull it open…I still can't-"

"What's your combination code?" She asked.

"8, 9, 13." The boy quickly answered. (He just gave away his code without even thinking about it)

He watched her as she gently pushed his locker back in place, and turned the combination wheel slowly. It made a clicking sound to show that it had been unlocked. Then his face flushed in embarrassment when she tilted her head, smiling as she easily pulled his locker door opened.

"_Oh…"_ His mouth was shaped like an 'o'. It suddenly felt like a ton of books fell on his head. Actually… it was a ton of books that were in his locker… that piled onto the ground. Sora watched wide-eyed as a pile of his belongings were sliding out of his locker. The red-head let out a gasp as a book almost fell on her foot.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried out. _This is so embarrassing._

"Nah, I'm fine." She smiled as she bent down to help pick up his things.

"No, it's okay! I got it!" He said, "You should hurry up and get to class before you get late-" The tardy-bell rang. "Crap, Never mind. I guess we're both late..." Then she started laughing. Maybe she was laughing at how red his face was? But it didn't matter; he admitted to himself that he liked her laugh.

"It's alright. I don't like Math anyways…" She said, "I had it next."

"Really? Me too! I have math next _and_ I don't like it!" He grinned, and she laughed. "But we have detention after school…"

"Awe, I had plans today too…" When she frowned, he blushed again.

He kneeled down next to her, "Sora." He said as he held out his hand.

"I know." She looked up to him, smiling, as she shook his gloved hand, "You're Riku's best friend." _and you were Namine's biggest crush._

"I guess you can say that." Sora said, not letting go of her hand.

"I'm Kairi. But my friends call me Kai." She smiled.

The goofiest smile appeared on the spiky brunets face. _At least now I won't be so bored in detention,_ he thought.

-

X3

-

_Oh great… I'm going to hate my P.E. class for sure._

Namine groaned as she looked around to see so many athletic people. She doubted that she could last a year in this class, especially since she wasn't so athletic and the fact that the other students are going to pick on her to the max like every year.

The next thing she knew she was doing was looking around for a certain dirty blonde boy in her class. _He's not in my class this time..._ She wondered if that was good thing or not. Namine frowned and shook her head. _Eh, what am I thinking!_

"Strife! Are you there?" The silver haired teen called out to her. Namine snapped out of her thoughts as she looked around to see everyone looking at her. _"Finally she stopped staring out into nowhere like a freak…"_Namine only ignored the other people's comments.

"Pay more attention and you won't have to get in trouble." Riku advised, as his face was so close to hers.

He was the coach's student assistant this year so he could boss anyone around. _He's probably the most athletic here anyways_, Namine figured. He was a year older than them, and he had already finished with his own P.E credit. It was pretty scary for Namine; since she heard he can be strict when it came to coaching.

"Thanks, I guess." She muttered softly.

"Continuing on to where we were..." He said pulling back, "I have some good news _and _some bad news. The good news is that Coach told me to tell you guys that since today is the first day, we're just going to sign you up for P.E. Uniforms."

_Great, more uniforms! _The whole class groaned.

"Hey, its better then running on the first day, now is it?" When Riku gave a smile, it was like all the other girls in class fell for him. Namine could hear them saying things like, "_Riku's so hot; I'd so go out with him!"_Or _"I'd tap that ass!" _Namine practically almost choked on their comments. The poor guy doesn't even notice it. She tried her best not to laugh out loud. They were so funny, yet perverted... and the funniest thing was that it was Selphie and her friends.

Namine was probably the only girl in class not hitting on him, and that was a good thing. It's not that she thought he wasn't attractive; she knew he was. That was only because he was Kairi's ex-boyfriend! And she always thought Kairi had good taste. So she'd never disagree…

"And the _bad _news…" Riku continued, "In a few days we're going to have a swimming test for your first grade." The class booed this time. "It's not my idea. Coach thought it was better to do it right away since it's still hot out. So be ready with your swimming clothes anytime this week. If not, then you'd have to use the school's swimming uniform…"

_They make us wear uniforms for everything…_

"And trust me, for the girls… you wouldn't want to wear them." He laughed. Namine couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. But she tried to shrug the thought off. It won't be so bad, will it?

For the rest of the class, everyone stood up and made a line to Riku as they signed up and purchased for their uniforms. Then after they were assigned to lockers, and Namine was thankful that she didn't have a locker next to Selphie or any of her girl friends. They were all the way on the other side of the room while Namine had one by the corner.

Other than that, the day went by fast and school finally ended. Namine let out a sigh of relief that P.E was her last period of the day, because she wouldn't have to be so tired going to her next classes after working out during the year. By the time everyone stampeded out of the large school gym, Namine waited till the gym was empty. She was about to hurry out, but she remembered that she had almost forgot her book, so she had ran back for it.

"Wouldn't want to forget your drawing book," Riku came before her, holding onto her prized possession.

"Yeah, I do that a lot…" Namine said shyly. He shoved the book into her arms, but not in a rough way.

"Later." The silver albino smiled before turning around and walking out.

"Thanks." She mumbled, and she wasn't so sure if he heard her. _He's nice…_ Namine thought. She hadn't really talked to him while he was going out with Kairi. So she didn't know. Or maybe he's just being nice to her because she's the best friend of his ex? She continued walking out of the gym as she wondered. Not once had she took a second thought to ask Kairi…

_Why did she break up with him anyways? _She stood in the middle of the doorway as the other students passed through to the school exit, thinking about the reason.

When she looked up, she saw a _certain_ dirty blonde boy walking in her direction, and she didn't know why, but she froze up. There he was… so carefree. He was talking to some of his other friends. There were even girls there with him too. Namine felt a small feeling of envy towards the girls. No, it wasn't because she liked Roxas! She doesn't even know him. She was envious on how they had so much gut to talk guys so casually like that. Namine just wished… she wasn't so afraid to socialize…

When Roxas looked up, he looked like he hesitated when he looked her way. Was he looking at her? Was he hesitating because he saw her? She really hoped not…

"I'm going to go the other way, okay guys? See ya later." Namine heard Roxas say from a distance. She watched as he turned on his heels, continuing the other way.

_Is he avoiding …me? _She frowned as she asked herself.

"For the last time… Move out of the way!" A boy said from behind. When Namine turned around she noticed another blonde-teenage boy with brown eyes, and a chubby, spiky haired boy with a black and white headband around his head next to him. He seemed to have a medium-sized digital camera hanging from around his neck.

"Hayner, you could say it more nicely. Like with a 'please' or something." The chubby one said.

"Yeah… Well I did say it the first time. She didn't cooperate to it!" The one called Hayner sounded annoyed. Hayner brushed passed her, as Namine quickly stepped out of the way.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"Don't mind him." The chubby one spoke, "He's always like this. Gotta get use to it…"

Namine just looked at him with nothing to say except "Oh…"

"Hi, I'm Pence." He smiled and waved. Namine smiled back, and for once she wasn't afraid to do it. He seemed very nice.

"Namine." She said.

"Hey Namine, Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm not new!" Namine chuckled, "I just like to stay in places where not much people can see me." _I think I sounded weird right there…_

"Oh that's cool." He said casually.

"Pence, you fat ass! Would you hurry the hell up?" Hayner yelled impatiently from a distance.

"Ah, Well got to go… Guess I'll see you later, Namine?" Much to Namine's surprise, Pence had put his camera to his face and snapped a quick picture of her. Namine tilted her head in confusion. "Always keep memories of new friends too!" He smiled as he waved good-bye before running off. Namine laughed softly.

_Maybe not everyone in this school is mean… _She smiled as she continued to the exit of the school.

* * *

_Chapter hint: _Haha, Sora's combination code is the Organization numbers of my three favorites. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas! 

**Authors note:** Oh snaps! _Sora _and_ Kairi_ moment... weeee! Okay anyways, here are the main things that I hope the readers are wondering about so far. What ever happened between Hayner and Roxas? Why did Kairi break up with Riku? Do you think Roxas is avoiding Namine? If you think so… then why? Grrr, I hate how I write. I can never explain things the way I want too. This is not how I wanted it to turn out, because well, it's not so entertaining. But there's one thing I'm proud about this chapter, is the characters introduced… and I really wanted to update. This is what I get for not updating right away… I forgot how it's naturally supposed to be. So I had to plan out this story over again. So because of that… I'm going to try and update ASAP from now on.

**Riku: **Kairi? Did you hear that? She's going to update much faster than she did last time!

**Kairi: **Riku… why are you telling me? Tell Sora!

**Riku:** Arghh! I hate talking to air…

**Sora: **I'm right here you know…

**Roxas:** I'm kind of sad because Namie and I had no moments together in here yet… (pouts)

**White Simplicity:** Yes, Roxas. "_Yet_…" (Evil smirk)

**Namine:** Someone help me...

Go ahead and leave a review! If you do I'll love you forever :)

If you don't… I'll cry! (cries)

Just kidding.


	3. The worker

**Disclaimer:** Hell yeah, I own Kingdom hearts. Be jealous! (_Shot down_)

**Author's note: **Okay, here ya go! See? I updated _much_ faster than I did last time. Are you guys happy now? Do I get cookies? COOKIES! Anyhow, thank you for those who reviewed my previous chapter!_ Special thanks _to Porpoise-chan, Roxasgirl7, Kirby, Alyssa, Kai lun an, KHgirl23, Kazumi Kairi & Kairi-chan, Nightmareofyou, Iluvyooh247, Dragongirlj, BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame, IcyPirateChic, and Roxas-kh! Even the reviewers from chapter 1! If I missed anyone thanks to you as well! Every Review matters a lot to me. So thank you for taking the time to tell me what you guys think. You all rock :)

Well, this chapter is revolving outside of school. I know it's supposed to be a HS fic, but neh XD! Won't be in school in every chap. Hope it doesn't stop you guys from reading on though! Oh and Namine may seem happier in this one, because she's not in school. She can't be depressed all the time, right?

**Roxas: **I wuv Nami-chan so much! (_Hearts floating everywhere_)

**Sora: **You can't love… you have no heart!

**Whole KH crew: **(_**Gasp**_)! **- Roxas**: "..."

**Sora: **(looks around, clueless) what? Was it something I said?

**Kairi:** Wow, Sora that was a little harsh…

**Sora: **Huh? Oh, the heart thing? Well it's true!  
If he did have one his heart would belong to me.  
He _is_ my nobody, and I'm his somebody!

**Everyone: **(Glares at Sora)

**WS**: (Sigh) Sora's lucky that I love him as much as I love Roxas.

**Roxas: **(Sniffles) Namine... Could you draw me a heart? T.T

_

* * *

_

--------------»♥«--------------

**First Love**

--------------»♥«--------------

**Chapter 3 **

_The Worker_

-

X3

-

"How was your first day of school?"

Namine heard a male voice ask as she entered into the passenger seat of the car. She looked up, only to meet other oceanic eyes exactly like her own. There who sat at the driver's seat was a young adult. He looked like an older, mature _boy_ version of Namine, but with spike-blonde hair. He was at the age of twenty-one to be exact. She smiled as she seen her own blood and relative. He was someone who she trusted the most, and someone whom she had grown up with her whole life.

"Hey, Cloud." The blonde leaned over to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She smiled when she noticed his cheeks turn rosy. Namine pulled her seatbelt over her petite body, then pulling the car door closed, "First day of school was... Okay." She said, rethinking her day over. He only gave her a look of disbelief.

"Okay?" He raised a brow, as he still looked forward while he drove. "Then why are you frowning? Did someone hurt you today? I swear if someone did I'll–"

Namine immediately shook her head, "No, no! I'm fine, really!" she assured with a smile.

That was Cloud for you. He was always looking out for her and was always very protective. That was because well... Namine _is_ his younger sibling. His _only_ little sister. She was probably all he had left. While he was the only family Namine had left. And they grew up together. They've learned to become very close; as close as good friends. Cloud even had grown to be a father figure to her as well. This one time, long ago there was this boy who picked on Namine non-stop and made her cry everyday. And Cloud had socked him in the face. It wasn't very pretty… But hey, at least that boy _never_ spoke to her again. Or even dared to look at her.

"No one hurt me today." _Not physically at least_. "Actually... today was pretty good. It's not so bad as before. People hadn't picked on me and I like my classes. I even met a few new friends." She clutched her drawing book to her chest, hoping that Cloud believed it.

_Friends. Yeah right. _

_Selphie? Ugh, no comment. _

_Pence? Nice guy, but I doubt that we'll talk to each other again. _

…_And Roxas? _She frowned at the thought of the boy. _He's not even an acquaintance…_

"Namine, why do you hate High school so much? It's supposed to be the high light of your life. You should be lucky," Cloud's voice broke into her thoughts, "You know…" Namine turned her interest of outside the window to look at her elder. His voice softened,

"Sometimes I wish I could go back too. If I could..."

"But you chose to drop out and become a part of 'Soldier'. It was your dream, wasn't it? Aren't you happy?" Concern was in her voice.

"Of course I am." He said, not taking a chance to glance her way.

And the rest of the way home became silent. Namine continued her attention back to the blurring vision of trees and buildings passing by. She couldn't help but reminisce about the past. Everything really wasn't so bad now. After all the harassing she had gone through in the past few years... nothing really had happened to her that was as bad.

It wasn't only _High school _when she had been teased and known as a geek... But it was ever since middle school too. Middle school was probably worse. The kids back then would also tease, mock, start rumors about her. Even things like hiding her desk during class when she arrived late. But those were the times where they actually hurt her _physically_. They literally had pushed her around...

Namine knew that she was weak. She couldn't even fight back.

She was something that could easily break like glass, and she could shatter anytime if she couldn't take anymore. These were times where she _always_ felt alone. But then, she met Kairi. It started one day where a group of popular students were pushing her down against the muddy ground, finding pleasure by laughing at her misery. But Kairi came and stood before them. She had outstretched her arms out to shield her. She didn't know why Kairi did that for her. Kairi didn't even know her at all…

But Namine was still grateful for that day, because she would have never befriended such a great friend. Namine couldn't even think of what would happen if she hadn't met her. With Kairi things weren't so bad. In High school, she was much stronger than before and she's grown use to it. They'd still whisper about her. But they'd do things that would _emotionally_ make her cry. But it was worth the pain, if it was a sacrifice to have a friend like Kairi…

She let out a soft yawn as she leaned her head against the window glass._ If it weren't for you, Kai… I would have never…_ Namine slowly let her eyes close. She had stopped reminiscing when she could have sworn she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. A tear of sadness or happiness… She didn't know. Maybe it was a mixture of both?

-

X3

-

"You better make sure you do your homework." Cloud said, unlocking the front door as he entered through with Namine following behind. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes… _dad_." She laughed when she seen him cringe.

"Don't call me that…" He mumbled grimly, walking into the living room.

Namine made her way happily up the stairs. She was _really_ glad to be home. She approached a door with the words 'Namine's room' upon it. It opened to reveal her clean and fairly organized room. She'd dropped her things on the floor so she could change into normal clothing and out of that horrid uniform. After, she plopped herself onto her own bed, sighing as her eyes were glued to the ceiling. She took a few minutes to close her eyes and relax, before she decided to sit herself back up, to look for something to keep herself occupied. She didn't have any homework to do so...

She spotted a few of her favorite drawings that were hung up against one side of her wall. Some of them were of past events that had happened in her life. Good _and_ bad. They were memories for her to keep. She stood up walking over to it, since she hadn't taken some time to look at them for a while.

She couldn't help but smile, when she saw an old picture in middle of all the other drawings she had drawn. This one had a beautiful-blonde woman, who was standing next to a tall handsome-blonde man. There sat a little blonde girl upon his shoulders. The little girl was smiling, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at a spiky-haired preteen boy who was trying to reach up for her. He had a smug expression on his face. Namine laughed softly to herself. Those were the days… where her life was so perfect. Well, not perfect. But it was close to there.

"I miss you guys," She said softly to no one. Her fingers were tracing over the blonde man and woman. "I wish you were still here…" Namine had pulled her hand away, when she felt herself wanting to just move on.

She looked to her other drawings. They were all different and unique. Some were of her and Kairi, and others were of her and Cloud. Some were even just pictures of places she had gone to in the past. Then something had caught her attention. She looked to it, only to spot a picture with soft colors to it; a feeling of peace and beauty. The details of the drawing were put so much into it. It was a drawing of a boy. He was sitting on a desk as his body was turned her way, but his attention was somewhere else. His gravity defying hair was brown; his bangs swayed gently over his cerulean eyes. His face looked so… peaceful and calm. She _use to_ love this drawing...

She quickly peeled the picture off her wall.

_I should probably get rid of this._ She reminded, taking one last glance at it before crumbling it up into a paper ball. She threw it into the tiny-light blue trashcan that was near her computer desk. Namine was about to turn away and forget about it, but then she hesitated. She looked back over her shoulder and back to the trash disposer.

'_But_ _that was your favorite drawing. You worked really hard on it...'_ Something in her mind spoke. It was her conscience.

"But I don't even like Sora _anymore…"_ She whispered softly to herself.

'_Doesn't mean you can't keep it…'_

Then she shook her head. Talking to her self was _not_ healthy…

Namine approached the trashcan and reached in for the paper balled drawing. Good thing that was the only thing in it. She gently opened up the wrinkled picture to see his face once again. She let out a sigh. For some reason she couldn't throw it away…

_I'll keep it… just for a little while longer. _She creased the wrinkles out before folding it up into a square, and placing it into one of her small desk drawers. Then she replaced that empty space on the wall with the drawing she drew earlier that morning. The one she drew of Kairi under the Sakura trees.

A while later, the blonde decided that she wanted to go downstairs and find something to eat after she heard her stomach grumbling for food. She hadn't eaten breakfast… so why not. She pulled the refrigerator handle to reveal supplies of food before her. Her hand reached out to grab the container of milk until a sound distracted her.

_**Ding Dong!**_

That was obviously the doorbell. Namine decided to ignore it, since she knew Cloud would go and answer it anyways.

"Namine!" She tensed a bit when Cloud called from the other room.

_Please don't tell me that he's going to make me answer it... _

_That lazy blonde-haired, porcupine headed bum…_

"It's Kairi!" He yelled.

_Oh... wait, Kairi?_ Namine peeped her head out of the kitchen door, to see Cloud holding the door open, with a red-head standing at their front door. Kairi smiled and waved.

"Heya Namine!"

"Kairi?" she asked, both confused and shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I wanted to see my _best_ friend! Is that bad?" She pouted. "I've missed you!!"

"Kairi… you just saw me hours ago." Kairi only kept on smiling.

Namine wondered, "Hey, I thought you were out shopping with Selphie?"

"N_o_pe!" She skipped over next to Namine and gave her a hug; a _really_ tight hug. Namine tried to struggle free.

"Hey! Kairi… let go! That's too tight, I need to breathe!"

"N_ooo_pe!" She repeated, "Pay back! You held me like this in school! Now you suffer!" Kairi laughed mischievously. Cloud crossed his arms and stood still for a while, raising a brow as he watched their odd behavior. Kairi lifted a struggling Namine up and started to carry her up the stairs.

_Wow, she's strong for a small girl... _Cloud thought.

"Hey! Kairi, I was Hungry! I was about to eat something!" Namine cried to be released. "Cloud, I thought you were my brother? Don't just stand there, HELP me!" Cloud only shook his head and laughed. He decided to watch until they were out of site, only to hear the sound of his squealing little sister.

-

X3

-

"Someone's in a good mood." Namine said, proud to be standing on her two bare feet again. Kairi was now sitting on her bed, while playing with one of Namine's moogle dolls that usually sat on her bed for decoration.

"Uh huh!" Kairi pepped.

"Why?" Namine turned and looked at her friend, "Did something happen?"

She smiled, "Nope, no reason! I just am!" _Because I'm finally out of detention, that's why! That was the first detention I've ever got… and it was horrible! _

The blonde looked at the red-head suspiciously, but decided to let it go. "Okay then, if you say so." Namine went over to the bed and sat down next to her best friend.

"So what do you plan on doing today? You should of went with Selphie and gone shopping. It's better than staying here… there's nothing fun to do at my house."

Kairi shrugged, "Don't be so negative. Besides, hanging out with you is fun enough." a huge grin appeared on her face. _Kairi is _too_ nice_…

"Thanks…" Namine said as she watched Kairi stand up and head towards the wall with her drawings posted up. She let out a silent sigh of relief that she took that picture of Sora off her wall earlier. If Kairi saw it, she would have thought that she still liked him…

Kairi took a moment before she stopped at a certain picture, and then turned around amazed.

"Is this… me?" She asked, pointing to the picture that replaced the spot where Sora's portrait was no longer. Namine nodded.

"Yeah, I drew that this morning. Remember when you found me behind the school? That's what I was drawing…" She replied.

"Wow…" She giggled, "But it can't be. She's way too pretty!"

Namine laughed, "Yeah _right_ Kai, and you're not?" she teased, as she felt her hair falling loosely out of her tie. She pulled both hair bands out of her hair and shook it loose. Her long blonde hair was finally let down freely and not pulled back into pigtails. The length was perfectly not too short, and not too long. It had reached to a point where her silky stands were brushing over her shoulders. She brushed her bangs out of her face, as she pulled the rest of her hair over to one side of her shoulder. And then she tried to fix her hair-bands so she could retie her hair.

"Nam?" Namine stopped to look up at her friend.

She slightly cocked her head to the side, "Yeah, Kai?"

"I've _never_ seen you with your hair down…" Kairi look a bit surprised, "You've always had it up…"

"Oh really?" Namine chuckled. "I don't think I look that different…" She was about to continue fixing her hair, until Kairi came over and stopped her.

"Wait," Kairi said, kneeling to get to the same eye level with Namine. She was looking straight into Namine's eyes that she made her slightly jerk back.

"Kai, Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" Namine asked. But she only shook her head. Both of Kairi's hands reached up and pulled Namine's glasses off her face, to reveal beautiful cerulean eyes.

"H-hey I can't see! Give that back!" Namine felt around for her glasses, but Kairi held it behind her back.

"Wow… Nam." Kairi was stunned, "Is that really you?"

"What? Of course it's me!" She swung her hands around in the air to feel for her friend. Everything was completely blurry to her.

"Haven't you ever heard of _not_ wearing glasses?" Kairi asked.

"But I can't see!" Namine exclaimed.

"Nam_ine_," She called by her full name, "it's called _contacts._ Don't you have them?"

"Well, yeah, of course! I just don't like wearing them because they dry my eyes out…"

Kairi shook her head in disappointment, "That's just too bad. You look really pretty too..." Namine was dumbfounded.

She blinked, "wait a minute. Did you just call _me…_ pretty?"

"Of course you are, dummy. But you look twice as cute when you're not wearing glasses and wearing your hair down."

"Kai, I think it's _you_ that needs glasses. I'm not even close to pretty." She finally swiped her glasses out of Kairi's hand, and placed them back where they belong. Now, she could clearly see Kairi's image again.

_Nam, you obviously don't look in the mirror much..._ Kairi thought quietly.

_Since the first time I've met you… I always knew you were beautiful inside and out. Even I, your best friend, feel a little envy towards you..._

"Kai," Namine's voice distracted her, "Is something wrong?"

The red-head shook her head, "It's nothing. I just remembered something. That's all."

"Really… What is it?" She asked, curious.

"I told Selphie that I _might_ meet up with her to go shopping around 4-ish." That was the first thing she remembered. Namine looked to her alarm clock before turning back to Kairi.

"Oh, so are you going? It's almost 3:30…"

"Yeah," Kairi's smile grew, "Do you want to come with me? You can hang out with me and Selphie!" Namine's eyes lit up, but slowly faded when she thought of Selphie. She didn't want to tell Kairi 'No'…just because she and Selphie didn't get along. Selphie _is_ Kairi's other best friend. So she just had to learn to accept her…

"Okay, I'd love too. Only if it's alright..." She stood up and walked over to her closet,

"But can I take a quick shower first? I feel a little dirty."

Kairi nodded, "Sure, of course."

-

X3

-

She can _never_ sit still when she's left alone...

She had been waiting for a few minutes now, and she found herself occupied by the computer. Namine told her to do whatever she wants while she took a quick shower. So she signed on her Instant messenger, only to find certain people she liked were on. But none of them were anyone she wanted to talk too. Actually, she didn't feel like chatting or using the computer at the moment. So she signed off and faced away from the computer. She decided to look around for something interesting in Namine's room. Anything she found amusing. There wasn't really anything that she hadn't already seen…

Drumming her fingers against her knee, a small smirk came across Kairi's face when she noticed Namine's glasses lying upon the small table next to her bed. She gracefully rolled herself over with the computer chair and picked it up.

"Hmm…" Kairi sounded in deep thought. She pulled Namine's glasses over her eyes, and to her surprise, she had almost fallen back off the computer chair when she looked through the glasses for one split second.

"Ack!" She cried out, blinking her eyes repeatedly and hastily removing the prescriptions, "Namine's really blind! How did her eyes get so bad?" Apparently, it was too strong for her eyes. Kairi did have 20/20 vision.

She suddenly heard the showers go off from Namine's bathroom. That was a sign that she was almost finished. Then it was like a light bulb appeared over Kairi's head. She gave a big smirk to herself when she thought of something. Sure, Namine would probably get angry at her if she found out… but hey, it was worth a shot. So she rolled over to the nearest desk drawer, and pulled it opened. She gently placed Namine's glasses into the drawer, on top of a wrinkled, folded up piece of paper. For a second Kairi wondered what it was, but then ignored it. It was probably nothing anyways.

It was like just on a queue when Kairi closed the drawer, she heard the bathroom door open to reveal a wet Namine wrapped in a white towel.

"Okay, Kai, turn around. I need to change." Namine said, and Kairi did so. It was only a short while after, Namine noticed something missing.

"Kai…" Namine said very slowly. She was already dressed; only her hair was now wrapped with a towel.

"Yes, Nam?" Kairi tried to hide behind a worried expression, "What's the matter?"

"Have you seen my glasses?"

Kairi pretended to think by putting her finger on her chin.

"Um, no… I _think_ I saw you bring it into the bathroom with you." She was one hell of a liar.

Kairi watched Namine as she returned back into the bathroom. After she came back out, Kairi noticed that Namine had put her contacts on so she could actually see… while she looked everywhere else she thought she had left it. Namine even looked in places like under the bed. But not once had she checked in the drawers… which was good. Kairi tried her best to hold in the laugh that tickled in her stomach.

Namine looked like she was about to panic.

-

X3

-

"Come on Nam, it'll be fine. I'm sure you'll find it sooner or later."

Kairi said as they were already in the large shopping center. But the pout on Namine's face would never leave. She dragged the blonde along with her passed the crowd of people. It was a Monday, so it was really busy today.

"Yeah but! I feel weird going out without my glasses; it feels like I'm going out naked!" Namine cried, her hand covering her face. She hated this. Kairi didn't even let her tie her hair back up. So her hair was still down…

"Well loosen up! What are you so afraid of anyways? I'm here with you." Kairi stopped, putting her hands on her hips. Namine peeked through the gaps between her fingers. And then she slowly tried to straighten her self.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, "It's just… a weird feeling. I've never gone out much, especially without wearing my glasses. I'm not use to it..." Namine said softly, "But I understand if you're angry with me Kai…" Namine looked at her friend, trying to read her expression and what she was thinking. She patiently waited for her friend to react, and hoped for a positive response.

"Silly," A smile grew on the red-heads face, "I'd never get angry with you." Kairi came over and took Namine's hand, and dragged her along, "Now come on. Let's start looking for Selphie before it gets late—" Kairi paused, and Namine wasn't aware of it so she had bumped against her back.

"Oof!" a funny sound escaped from her lips. She rubbed her shoulder that had bumped against Kairi. Her eyes slowly opened to see Kairi beaming at a store before them. Her eyes were brightly lit up. But what Confused Namine the most was…

"Kai…You're into Skateboards?" Namine gave her a skeptical look, when she seen her friend looking at one. Kairi's eyes read over to the store title 'Cid's shop'. Before them was a store, which looked mainly for boys or maybe even tomboyish girls. Because it had equipments such as skateboards, surfboards, bikes, scooters, etc. and other things that had to do with auto things. Kairi snapped from her trance and gave Namine a really big grin.

"Nam, Let's go inside." She said, and Namine tilted her head confused.

"What! Why? Wouldn't you rather go to a clothes store…?" Namine didn't really feel like going in such a boyish store. _Since when did Kairi become a tomboy?_ The blonde thought in her mind.

"Come on, just this once. I just want to check it out!" Kairi said, and Namine never dropped her surprised expression. Kairi, the clothes fanatic… wants to go in such a place?

And they entered. A place filled with so many auto crafts and things that she thought Cloud would rather be into than her. She looked around, amazed by all the things in stock. _This place is kind of …cool._ She had seen Kairi continuing more into the store, so she followed behind. Namine and Kairi were now in a skateboard section.

The oddest thing was… Namine found herself kneeling down to look at the skateboards stacked in a rack. She had never seen a skateboard up close… or even touched one in her life. She remembered Cloud wanted one when he was younger, but their parents never allowed him to have one because they said it could be dangerous.

"Okay Nam, here's the deal…" Kairi spoke, getting her attention. When Namine looked behind over her shoulder, she couldn't help but notice Kairi looking around. "I want you to be yourself, okay? Don't freak out or anything. Just stay calm. And after this… don't hate me, promise?"

_What is she…? _

"What are you talking about?" Namine was completely confused. Kairi turned around and smiled, her hands entangled behind her back. Namine stood up, dusting the imaginary dust off her clothes. She had looked away from her friend for just one second, but when she looked back up…

"Huh?" She became worried as her friend suddenly went missing, "Kai?"

_Where did she go? ...did she just ditch me? I can't believe her! _Namine scanned around for any red-head in particular, until someone behind her had tapped on her shoulder. She whirled around in sudden surprise.

"Do you need any help?" The worker asked. Well yeah, he was _obviously_ a worker here if he were asking her that question. He was dressed up in normal skateboard clothing, _go figure_, and a name tag was pinned over one side of his chest.

"Ye…yeah… I was wondering if you seen a girl with re--" She jerked back, and immediately became frozen when she saw the teen's face. Her eyes were wide opened in surprise. A sudden rush spread throughout her cheeks and even through her heart, as it began pounding in her chest. The first thought that came through her mind was…

_H-he works here?!_

* * *

_Chapter hint:_ Kairi already _knew_ that person worked there. She's a genious isn't she? 

**A/N:** Hmm… I wonder who that is. I also wanted to add Cloud because I LOVE him in FF. lol. And heh, you guys can tell Kairi and Namine are really close, right? Good. Oh I cut this short because well… it's too long. So yeah. If you want to see the rest why don't you leave a review :D! Neh… I'm not even going to keep my **hopes** up. But eh, of course, the more reviews the faster I update. So anyways, does this cover up a little more about Namine? If there is anything you want to know or if you're confused, don't be afraid to ask or correct me. And hey, If you guys don't like this chapter, its okay. I understand.

I can take the pain.

(Suddenly turns emo)

**Sora:** OH YEAH! Namine love's _me_! She drew a picture of me! Haha Roxas! in yo fayce!

**Roxas:** ... (cries)

**Whole KH crew:** (Chases Sora with Forks and Knives)!

**Namine:** Oh! If you like this story so far, plz go ahead and check out  
the story Ellie0223 and _White Simplicity_ are working on together!  
It's called "_**The Small Things**_"!  
And of course, It's another fic of Roxas and I!

**Roxas:** (beams) So she does love me!!! YAY!

**Sora:**... U.U (falls over)

* * *

_I'm surprised there are people who do like this story._

A while ago, I was actually thinking of deleting this fic.

**So... **(sigh)** Help me out guys.**** I'm losing motivation for this story** T.T


	4. Notice me

**Disclaimer: **Nuh uh, but I own the **world**… XD

**Author's note:** Shit--…taki mushrooms. Was that a long update?

I'm sorry! (Goes on knees) Forgive me!! _Three words_: Summer. School. Sucks.

I decided I won't delete this fic for the time being. Do you guys love me now? That's because you guys were so kind to take the time to leave me many threats– I mean Reviews. Plenty of love to those who gave really long ones too, because I love those! It actually shows how much you guys really do like this story. And whoa, I'm surprised many of you like Kairi… for now. I'M KIDDING! Oh and... Chapter _might_ confuse you. I rushed it a bit :/ Sorry. I just really wanted to update XD

The C_OO_L CH3 Reviewers  
xXSketchXofXFireXx, Star saphire, Kai lun an, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Chibi minamoto, MiracleXofXlight, Alyssa, Malcolm Yuy, KHgirl23, Stupidncontagious44, Sakura's conscience, Roxiane12, nightmareofyou, Jessica, Max927, Porpoise-chan, Heartless Envy, IcyPirateChic, Dirtberry, Cori Rain, Coolystar89796, otoru-onii, Chinchilla Ninja Leah, panda-sasa, Edo23, Eevil Hero, naminecrys4riku, twilightries, and angela. _Sorry if I didn't respond to all of you, I got kind of mixed up and yeah._

**Sora:** This one time Riku dared me to do a swirly on myself and when I did… my hair looked like Roxas' after! o.O!

**Riku:** (Laughs hysterically) I remember that!

**Roxas:** …

**White Simplicity:** Random. Why the hell would you even do that to yourself in the first place?

**Sora:** :)

* * *

--------------»♥«--------------

**First Love**

--------------»♥«--------------

**Chapter 4**

_Notice me_

-

X3

-

_Roxas works here?_

Her eyes quickly scanned over his name tag, reading over and over again to make sure. It was really was _him_. The worker who stood before her was no other than the boy that was in her class. That _popular_ boy who had dirty blonde spiked-hair, who was no longer in school uniform and now fashionably dressed in skateboard clothing. Which she thought really did suit him.

Her mouth was slightly opened to speak but no words could escape. She just couldn't find any words to say. Her eyes were fixated on his absorbing Crystal orbs that were slightly covered by thin blonde bangs. Now that she thought about it… Why hasn't she ever noticed how azure his eyes were before? The dirty blonde gave her an awkward look, so she slowly narrowed her eyes towards the ground when she realized she was staring.

_He… he caught me staring! How embarrassing..._

A soft touch of blush quickly spread across her cheeks. And she hoped he didn't notice.

"Wow, this is a surprise," Roxas suddenly spoke, causing her blue eyes to look back up at him. Well of course she had to look up to him. He was slightly taller than her.

"Girls like_ you_ don't really come here often…"

_Girl's like me…? _Namine wondered. W_hat does he mean by that?_

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that," He assured, "It's just… the only girl I've seen come in here was my friend's girlfriend, Larxene."

Roxas laughed, "But that was only because he forced her…"

_Larxene…? Isn't Larxene the one going out with Axel?_ Namine remembered Kairi told her that. That was because Axel is Kairi's cousin… believe it or not. (Hence the red hair) _I never knew Axel and Roxas were friends! Wow, what a small world... _Namine knew Axel had an older brother named Reno too, who was also Cloud's old high school '_rival_'. Even after High school, Cloud and Reno worked in the same company and they didn't really get along there either. See how small this world is?

"This is a good change." Roxas smiled, causing a faint blush to rise in Namine's cheeks. He had such a nice smile. Not once had she seen his smile, that's because well... he hadn't really smiled to _her_ before.

"Anyways, did you need any help?" He repeated the question he had asked earlier. Namine slowly shook her head.

"I…ah… No, just looking," She shifted uncomfortably when she noticed how soft and innocent her voice had sound.

"Alright then," He said, believing her. "But if you do need help, just ask, okay?" Namine nodded shyly.

Roxas passed her to go over to the skateboard rack that was behind her. The one she was previously looking at before her red-head friend had disappeared. Namine couldn't help but watch as he crouched down to look at the skateboards. She tilted her head slightly as she gazed at him, wondering what he was doing. He wasn't organizing it or anything. He was just looking.

"M-May I ask what you're doing?" Namine found her self asking, and she mentally slapped herself. It was none of her business...

The dirty blonde had looked behind over his shoulder to look up at her.

He grinned, "Just trying to pick out a skateboard for myself."

_That's right, he said that he loves to skateboard everyday..._

"Oh. Do you get free skateboards?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah," He responded, pulling out a board from its place, "Since my dad owns the shop, why not?"

_Wait… WHAT?_ She couldn't believe what Roxas had just said.

"Your dad owns this entire shop?"

He laughed at how surprised she looked.

"Yeah, _Cids_ shop. Cid is my dad."

_So he's a rich kid?! _Namine couldn't believe it. His dad owned this huge shop with all these _cool_ things? That was too un-expecting...

"W_o_w…" She whispered almost breathlessly.

"Surprising, huh?" Roxas smiled as he stood up.

He was now looking down at her. She looked back up to him, her eyes caught in his cerulean eyes again. Namine felt her heart skip a beat, and her cheeks prickling, when she had noticed how close he was to her. And she had to admit, _He's really cute up close..._

"Not to sound rude or anything but…"

Namine blushed, a darker shade of pink as he continued to look at her with a mused expression.

"I feel like I know you... I just can't remember where from."

She was taken aback. This time her jaw slightly opened in surprise. _Wait, he doesn't recognize me?_ Namine asked herself. This whole time she thought he knew who she was! Did she really look that different without her glasses and hair not pulled up? She had always thought she looked the same... But Namine couldn't blame him for not knowing who she was. She tried her best not to frown. That must explain why Roxas seems so nice to her right now. He probably wouldn't be talking to her if he knew who she was, right?

_Maybe it is a good thing he doesn't know…_

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" Roxas asked eagerly.

It took a while for Namine to open her lips to speak. What could she say?

"_I'm the geek in your class. The girl who you bumped into in the halls and the girl who said boys are 'Insensitive jerks_!" But why would she? After she suddenly remembered the time Roxas looked as if he avoided her earlier at school. Namine decided not to say anything. She just shook her head.

"Oh." Roxas just said, a bit disappointed.

"Yo Roxas!" A voice called from a distance as the person appoached them.

Namine turned to see at least three figures coming their way, and she couldn't help but feel much more nervous than she already felt. She immediately recognized who they were. One was another blonde boy that had green eyes. He seemed to be struggling as he carried a bunch of shopping bags with both arms. The second was another boy, who had an orange hair style that stuck up in a '_Kiss's candy' _shape. He was also carrying a few shopping bags, easily with one strong arm as his other held onto a large blitz ball. The third person appeared to be a _very familiar _girl…

"ROXY!" The girl squealed as she began running over to the said boy. Namine groaned to herself. Of all people it just had to be _Selphie?..._ Well at least she and Kairi no longer need to look for her anymore.

"Will you two hurry up? You guys are so slow!" She yelled at the two boys who were lagging behind her.

"Well Selphie," The blonde spoke, "If I weren't carrying all your _heavy _shopping bags, I could get there faster!" He panted while running. The orange haired boy just walked over calmly.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a baby Tidus! Be a MAN!" Selphie critiqued.

"You made me carry most of the bags!! Why not Wakka, huh? WHY?" He cried.

"Cuz' I stay holding my blitz ball, Ti." The orange haired boy seemed to be the Wakka guy because he answered this time. Selphie immediately paused when she had seen Namine. Was it just her? Or was she the only one who noticed that Selphie looked a bit stunned?

"Hey guys," Roxas greeted the three friends with a smile.

"Hoo bradduh, who this be?" Wakka asked with a funny accent. He was referring to Namine. They didn't seem to notice who she was either. The boy named Tidus joined in, recovering his breath and stretching his arms out after dropping the shopping bags onto the ground.

"Ohh... Is this a new girlfriend, Roxas?" He teased, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What!" Namine and Roxas exclaimed in unison. Namine's face was completely red at that comment. When she looked over to Roxas, he looked calm about it. At least more calm than her…

"Where'd you get that?" Roxas asked. "She's just a customer."

"Since when do you get _girl_ customers like her, hmm?" Tidus raised a brow.

_Like what? What about me?_ Namine was trying her best to stay calm.

"I really don't know..." The dirty blonde said as he looked over to the now blushing Namine. She blames Kairi. That's why she was here!

"What sport did you come here for? Is it BLITZ BALL!?" Tidus asked Namine excitedly, causing her to jump a bit.

_Selphie and Tidus seem so much alike... _Namine thought. It was true. They both love to yell…

Namine shook her head, "N-no… actually, I uhhh…"

"Leaver her alone Tidus, You're scaring her." Selphie finally spoke up again, giving Tidus a whack on the arm. She actually saved Namine from answering. What would she say? "_Oh, I skateboard!_" That would be the only thing she could think of at the moment, since she can see Roxas holding onto one.

"Anyways, why'd you guys come?" Roxas wondered.

Tidus spoke as he rubbed his sore arm, "To visit you Roxas, what else?" He grinned.

"To buy a new blitz ball," Wakka answered truthfully.

"What the hell? You just bought one last week…"

"Come on Rox, what are friends for?" Tidus laughed as he began to push Roxas towards another part of the store, "DISCOUNTS, BRADDUH!" He had imitated Wakka's accent. Both Selphie and Namine stood, watching Tidus and Wakka pull the helpless spiky-haired blonde away. When all three boys were out of sight, Selphie looked over to Namine.

"Namine…?" The brunette questioned slowly. Namine looked back over to Selphie, who's expression looked as if she seen a ghost.

"Yes?" The blonde answered.

"Namine… as in Kairi's _other_ best friend?" Selphie asked with disbelief.

"Yeah…?"

Selphie blinked and continued to look at her, "Oh wow..." She whispered softly, "Kairi wasn't lying…"

The blonde barely heard her.

"Huh?" Namine was confused. Selphie just shook her head and muttered, "Nothing."

"You know who I am?" Namine asked. Selphie look at her as if she were stupid.

"Yeah…Of course I know who you are! Do I look dumb to you?" What if Namine wanted to say yes? Selphie did act more of a blonde than she did.

"W-Well no… It's just those guys didn't…"

"Boy's are just slow. Well… Tidus and Wakka are." Selphie laughed, "So what are you doing here? And what's your relationship with Roxy?" _Roxy…_ Namine remembered Selphie had called Roxas that earlier. She wanted to laugh at the sound of it. It was quite a cute nickname, even if it did sound a little girly…

Namine blinked, "Relationship?"

"Are you two like an item or something?"

"What?" Namine's face had turned crimson, "Me and Roxas?"

"Yeah… Is he your boyfriend?" Selphie asked. _Why would she ask that?!_

"What? N-No! We're just friends?" That wasn't even true. Namine had only talked to the boy only twice so far? And Roxas didn't even know who she was the second time. So Namine couldn't really count him as a _friend._

"Mhmm, Right. So anyways, you came with Kairi, right? Where is she?" the brunette began looking around.

"Oh about that…" Namine looked to the floor, "I don't know where she is... I kind of lost her a while ago. I'm sorry."

"Sounds _sooo_ familiar," Selphie laughed again, "Don't worry! I lose her all the time too, especially at the mall. She'll pop up sooner or later." She looked at the clock on her yellow cell phone, "Well then, Namine. I've gotta run. When you find Kairi tell her that I had to leave early, okay? My dad wants me home. And Plus I used up all my money. What's the mall without cash?" She grinned. Namine chuckled at Selphie's last comment. With all those shopping bags, Namine was pretty sure she didn't have any left.

"Okay," The blonde gave a weak smile, "I'll be sure to tell her."

The brunettes smiled in return. "See you tomorrow, Namine!" Namine just waved as Selphie walked away. She started to think, maybe her first impression of Selphie was wrong? Selphie didn't seem all that bad. Maybe she can learn to accept her as a future friend?

Suddenly Selphie stopped and turned around. "Oh crud, I almost forgot my shopping bags!" she said as she walked back over. Selphie's thin arms tried to lift them but only failed.

"Um… do you need help?" Namine asked. The brunette shook her head and grinned.

"No no, I got this covered!" She said. Namine's hands immediately went over her ears as Selphie suddenly yelled aloud, "TIDUS, WAKKA! GET BACK OVER HERE AND CARRY MY BAGS!" Her voice even echoed throughout the shop. At that moment, the boys suddenly appeared.

"Ugh… Selphie, do you have to yell? We were only one section away..." Tidus said, wincing from the pain in his ears. He then walked over to pick up his majority of the shopping bags, while Wakka did the same. Namine looked around a bit, wondering where the third boy had gone. After a few seconds Roxas came.

The blonde blitz ball player had leaned over to Roxas and whispered,

"Well… Wakka and I better get going, before Selphie over here can _murder_ us." Tidus laughed as Selphie playfully slapped him on the arm again.

"I heard that, Idiot." She grabbed onto one of his sleeves.

"Byeee Roxas... Hope to see you tomorrow!" Tidus grinned, waving as he was being dragged away by Selphie. Wakka waved farewell before following after them. Both Roxas and Namine were left laughing at the sight.

_Poor Tidus…_ Namine giggled. The spiky blonde looked over to the giggling girl beside him.

"Oh hey… you're still here?"

Namine looked over to her side and saw Roxas. She blushed. She hadn't even noticed that they were standing right beside each other. "Ye…yeah," She put a hand behind her head nervously, "But I was just about to leave too, so..." She said, gliding her hand over as a bye, "See ya…"

"Bye," He bidded. Namine turned and continued to walk away. She could still feel her heart thumping in her chest, and the tingling feeling in her cheeks wouldn't leave her alone. The one question Selphie asked about Roxas just wouldn't leave her mind.

"_Is he your boyfriend?_" She quickened her pace at the thought. Not once had she gotten a boyfriend before. So it kind of gave her a funny feeling to imagine Roxas as her 'boyfriend'. And now, she couldn't stop remembering his face. Roxas seemed so nice. He was one of the first 'popular' boys that were ever nice to her. She didn't include Sora as a first, because she heard that he was nice to _everyone.._. No matter whom the person was.

Namine didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like taking a chance to glance back just once. She dared herself to look behind and over her shoulder. Her cheeks had become a deeper color of crimson when she did… Because she had caught Roxas watching her as she exited the store.

-

X3

-

The red-head was currently humming a song to her self, waiting patiently near a pillar. She had been waiting for her blonde haired friend to exit for a few minutes now. Her back leaned against the pillar as she watched the door, seeing only unfamiliar faces exiting the store. There was no sign of her blonde friend yet. But within a few seconds, she had seen her. A huge grin appeared on her face as she sneaked over to the blonde from behind.

"_BOO_!!" Kairi screamed, causing her blonde friend to yelp out in surprise. Namine twirled around; her face still red as she noticed the person who scared her. She gasped.

"Kai? You scared me!" The red-head just smiled. She placed a hand on Namine's forehead, as if she was checking her temperature. Then her smile formed into a huge smirk.

"Hmm… Namine are you sick? You look a little red." Kairi teased. Namine scowled as she pushed Kairi's hand away.

"Very funny _Kairi_," Namine rolled her eyes, "Where were you? Why did you suddenly ditch me out of nowhere!" Kairi tilted her head, blinking.

"Ditch you? What are you talking about? I was here the whole time!"

"Yeah Right, Kai," She pouted, "And you! You _knew_ Roxas worked there, didn't you? Maybe that's why you suddenly disappeared!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nam." Kairi shrugged, "And wow! Roxas works there? Did you talk to him? How was it?" Kairi grinned. Namine shook her head and sighed. _Kairi loves to make things so complicated…doesn't she_?

Kairi frowned as she seen her blonde friend walk in a random direction. Kairi followed after her.

"Um, anyways… I ran into Selphie," Namine ignored her previous questions, "She told me to tell you that she had to go home early." Kairi raised a brow as she noticed the sudden change of topic.

"Awe, okay." Kairi said, trying not to bug Namine about the changed subject. She noticed Namine heading towards the malls exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Namine answered.

"What! Why?" Kairi pouted. "Don't you want to go shopping with me?"

"You know I don't like shopping. And right now, I just feel like going home. Sorry..." Namine gave a weak smile. There was no point in staying in the mall now that Selphie was gone right? That's what they came here for. All she wanted to do was just stay home like she always would. She didn't really like going into large public places like this. And plus, she really wanted to go find her glasses. She didn't like the fact that people saw her differently just because she didn't have them on. And to tell the truth, she liked being herself... Even if there were people who didn't accept her for who she was.

-

X3

-

The spiky brunnette was currently carrying a few boxes with some materials inside. He was about to stack them onto the nearby shelf, until he noticed his blonde cousin looking towards the exit, staring? He walked over to him quietly. The funny part was that Roxas hadn't even noticed that he was right beside him. Sora looked to where his cousin was looking, then back to Roxas. He rose a brow.

"Hey there, cousin." His voice had startled the blonde. Roxas pulled out of his thoughts.

"Sora! Where'd you come from?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh well..." The brunnete shrugged, "It all started when I first came from my moms..."

"I didn't mean that!" Roxas glared. Sora chuckled.

"I'm kidding!" He said defensively, "Did you forget? I work with you!"

"I know that. But where have you been? Tidus and Wakka came... you just missed them."

"Oh." Sora said, "It's okay I guess. I'll see them tommorrow anyways." He bent down to pick up the boxes he placed on the ground.

"So..." He smirked when he decided to ask Roxas, "Who was that girl? She was pretty cute."

For once, Roxas felt a small heat rise in his cheeks.

"...Nobody."

"Oh, right. She's just a nobody," Sora nodded. "A nobody you were staring at." The brunnete smiled cheekily when he received another glare from his blonde cousin.

"I wasn't staring." He corrected. "I just feel like... I know her."

"Well, maybe you do." Sora shrugged again. "Maybe that's Kairi's friend? I was just talking to her and she said that she was with a friend-"

Roxas cut in, "What was that?"

"I... was talking to Kairi...? and she said she was with a friend?" Sora repeated slowly.

"Kairi...?" Sora noticed that Roxas looked surprised.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "You know... the girl who was with us in detention after school? She was just here. She said that she was here _only_ because she lost her friend, but that's cool I guess..." _Because I got to talk to her... _A smile formed on Sora's lips.

-

X3

-

* * *

_Chapter hint:_ "Is this a _new_ girlfriend, Roxas?" Quote by Tidus. 

Do you guys really pay attention to my chapter hints?

**Author's note:** Oh my god... Short? stupid chapter. You guys must hate it, huh? I'm really frustrated about it. Please, spare me. I _hate_ how this turned out. It's obviously rushed XD cause I wanted to update. But I didn't put my heart into it. So I'm thinking of rewriting this chapter later on. So it could actually make sense. But I'm not so sure. So please, feed back would be nice? Anyways, any questions? I want to hear what you guys have to say. Good or _not._

Flames? Go ahead, give me your best shot.

**Axel: **Burn, baby!

...Shut the hell up, Axel.

* * *

**Oh note**. Do you have an account you can log in before reviewing? I don't mind anonymous reviews, I just prefer seeing account names. If you're anonymous, at least an E-mail address would be nice... So I can reply to something xD 

Right, I have to say this; Many readers added this story to favorites (And I thank you guys) but haven't even reviewed yet. I wonder why? It really makes me sad T.T! What... are you guys too cool to leave a review for **White Simplicity **U.U? I mean, it's nice to know if you guys actually read the story! So... At least one review would be nice... (Pouts)

Go on! I'll make the next chapter much longer if you guys review :D


	5. Developing

**Disclaimer: **Don't worry. I will announce to the world that I do _not_ own Kingdom Hearts. …You just wait.

**Awesome & cool people**: Coolystar89796 (Dorkface! YOU ARE COOL THOUGH REMEMBER? I wouldn't have updated if you haven't motivated me the way you did… so thank you! Lol XD I love ya :3!), dragongrlj, Malcolm Yuy, MiracleXofXlight, Nanashi Tsumura, kai lun an, Eevil Hero, HikariHayashi, Roxine27-TheBlingGalsRock4eva, IcyPirateChic, Rioxane12, Purpoise-chan, panda-sasa, Alyssa, Doggone2dog, roxas-kh, kh-girl23, star saphire, twilighttries, nightmareofyou, mayreni, hikari-chan210(Cool person, we were supposed to update at the same time! damn, sorry! Next time? XD), Lilac Phoenix, within reason, riku23, Inspire-Illuminate, Demon Dragon Angel, xx miss.mae., IL0VEAnime65, Twisted Madness, Aurora Chan, Bloc-9, **Paper Dreamer**(**100****th**** reviewer** :D), tareya15!

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long ass update. I know, I'm a slow updater. My motivation always drops so fast, lol. But I _promise_ I will continue this fic, and not give up… as long as you guys are there to support me! And wow, I actually reached 100 reviews. I don't know how… but every single one of you helped. So thank you! You guys don't know how much I LOVE you guys right now. (_BIG HUG_) and for that, I tried to make this chapter decently… long? Hope you guys enjoy it  please? XD oh… and there is two scenes happening at the same time, just to let you guys know. One part storyline and the other part a bit of a filler… kinda. I hope you guys can keep up XD!

**Sora: **Awe, Namine you're so kawaii! (Hugs Namine)

**Namine: **(Blushes as she shyly hugs Sora in return)

**Roxas & Kairi: ** :O …!

**Riku: **See Sora? Told you it would work! They're jealous!

**Sora: **:D

**Roxas & Kairi: **(Shoots deadly glares at Riku)

**Riku: **uhh, Look at the time… gotta go! (Speeds away with a furious blonde & redhead charging after him)

**Sora: **(Still hugging a blushing Namine & cheers) Run Riku, Run!

** White Simplicity:** Man... I'm kind of worried that you guys won't like it T.T Oh well, read on!

* * *

**--------------»********♥****«--------------**

**First Love**

**--------------»********♥****«--------------**

**Chapter 5**

_Developing_

-

x3

-

Namine hated this. It was the next day at school and she really didn't feel up to it. Especially after all the time she spent the previous night searching for her glasses, which she'd done for hours, causing her to sleep really late. And yet, she still hasn't found them. She still felt a bit drowsy, so it was a bit difficult for her to keep her eyes open. Clutching her books against her chest as her bag was swung over her shoulder, the blonde brushed her bangs out of her face and rubbed her eyes so she was able to see forward more clearly. Her hair was currently pulled up in a pony tail, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She was wearing her contacts. Unless she wanted to walk around blind, and bump into everything that got in her way…

She had no other choice.

The worst thing of all… was she could feel many eyes set on her. She'd be use to it by now, since she was known as an outcast in school for a while now. But this time… it felt different. There weren't as much people who were looking her way, whispering about her, or anything mean. They remained silent, and some were even a bit surprised. And the most awkward part…? Most of them were… boys. She didn't really notice though, because she was too concentrated in getting out of that large hall as fast as she could. Was it just because of her change of appearance? _What are they thinking?_ She'd wonder to herself. Namine hated the attention. Avoiding eye contact with any of them, she quickly passed down the halls. She had changed her mind about finding Kairi, and decided to head straight towards the schools backdoor.

"Axel, I am _never_ letting you borrow any of my things again. You still _owe_ me." The spiky brunette spat at the taller figure, which had long flaming red hair, two tattoos below his green emerald eyes.

"Hmm? And why is that, my friend?" The one called Axel sarcastically asked. A small smirk edged at the corner of his lips.

"Do you have to ask?" Sora sighed. Axel shrugged and nodded.

"Well… you did snap _my _skateboard in half the other day, and on purpose too!"

"Purpose? Whoa, I did _not_. Roxie over here was teaching me how to skateboard. It's not my fault he didn't have a spare for me to practice on."

"Really? You say laughing, while jumping up and down repeatedly on it… wasn't on purpose?! I saw you!" Sora cried. Axel snickered as he tried to contain himself. Axel and Sora didn't get along so much. Yes, they were good friends, but Axel loved to pick on him… for no reason. It was like Sora was his main target to annoy. Or maybe, Axel was just like that.

_Yeah… Axel's just like that. _Sora glared at the laughing pyro.

The spiky blonde leaned his back up against his locker, his hands relaxed in his pockets as he ignored his two friends, aka his cousin and other best friend, bickering about something he could care less about. His mind has been out of it lately. He couldn't stop day dreaming. Roxas sighed as he ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair. _That girl... _That blonde girl he had met in his father's shop the previous day somehow got him thinking.

He knew her, but when he had asked her who she was… why did she deny that he did? He could blame himself for not realizing who she was sooner, but he had doubts that she was the girl he had met in his class. It was just because…

_She seemed like a different person that time_…

"Roxas?"

The blonde was too deep in thoughts that he hadn't heard his two friends calling out to him. Sora waved his hand in front of Roxas' face to make sure he was conscious.

"Roxas, are you there? We were about to go meet up with some of the other guys, are you coming?" The redhead pyro and spiky brunette waited for an answer. Roxas turned his attention from the ground and back up to his friends to answer. But when he did, his eyebrows slightly raised as he noticed something; something that had caught his attention. His eyes peered over Sora's shoulder (who was directly in front of him).

He had seen _her_.

It was that girl, he was sure of it. Even if Roxas couldn't really see her face, because she had her head down, books clutched tightly to her chest, as she shyly walked down the halls. He knew it was her, the girl with light blonde hair and blue-ocean eyes. He couldn't help but watch her… until she had turned the corner.

"Nah…" Somehow his voice mumbled to his friends, "I think… I'll catch up with you guys later. I forgot I had something to do." Roxas lied, and he hoped Sora and Axel had bought it. And surprisingly… they did?

"Okay, then… See you at lunch?"

He nodded, biding his friends later. As soon as Axel and Sora were out of sight, he quickly looked to the corner where he last saw her, before heading towards that direction. Passing a bunch of other students in the halls, he had reached and turned the empty corner, looking around for any blonde girl in sight. But for some reason… she was already gone? No one seemed to be here.

_Where could she have gone?_

He slowly walked backwards, taking a moment to scan around for a bit longer. He hadn't noticed that someone was walking towards his way, so he had brushed against that persons shoulder, causing them to scatter all their papers onto the ground. Well… more like newly developed pictures.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going…" Roxas apologized, kneeling down to help that person pick up their scattered pictures.

"Roxas?" The voice asked in a kind manner. Roxas looked up to see a familiar face.

He couldn't contain the surprised look on his face. "Pence…?" Roxas breathed. He had never seen Pence for how long? Or even spoke to him since…

"Wow, Hey Roxas. Long time no see, huh?" The boy Pence gave such a friendly smile, and for some reason, it caused Roxas to have a small feeling of sadness.

"I know…" Roxas managed to force a small smile. The dirty blonde looked away, "So… how's Hayner?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit hoarse when he did. Pence shrugged, collecting the pictures in a stack as Roxas handed him several more.

"He's good. Still the same old Hayner," Pence answered. He looked over to Roxas, "Why? You still haven't talked to him?" He wondered, but he felt regret flow into him when he noticed the hesitation in Roxas' answer.

"No," Roxas said, picking up a certain picture. His eyes set on it as he was unable to look up to Pence, "Not since then."

Pence was bewildered, "Since? But that was almost over a year ago…"

Roxas only smiled in return. But Pence could tell… that it was _fake_.

"I see you're keeping your dream of becoming a famous photographer?" Roxas' smile turned into an old cheesy grin, the one he'd use all the time _before_. Pence noticed this. The way Roxas had quickly changed the topic too. He knew Roxas well, and he knew that right now, Roxas didn't want to get around that certain incident that had occurred in the past. It after all… was the _past._

Pence chuckled, "Yeah… I am."

Everything suddenly became silent. Roxas seemed to be preoccupied as he was currently looking at a certain picture. Pence, who was beside him, looked over his shoulder to see which picture it was. A smile appeared on the chubby boys face when he noticed what it was of.

"Oh, she's a new friend of mine. I've just met her yesterday," Pence recalled, "She's really nice. Her name is Namine? I think… Yeah, that's her name!"

It took a moment for Roxas to register her name in his mind, as he continued to look at the picture in shock; the picture… of a girl with light blonde hair, but pulled in pigtails and glasses over her blue eyes. He should've noticed! This _had_ to be the same girl, right? Then he suddenly remembered. He quickly stood up, dusting himself off as he continued looking around.

"Uhh… Roxas?" Pence noticed him looking around for something. He stood up as well, after collecting all the pictures on the ground.

"Pence, have you seen her pass by?" The dirty-blonde asked.

"Her? Oh, Namine? No, I don't think so." Pence answered, "Maybe I've missed her? Because I came from the developing room, which is that way," He pointed behind him. "There's another way she could have gone, but that way only leads to the schools backdoor." Roxas turned his head towards the direction Pence was directing to.

"I doubt it though, because barely anyone goes there…"

"Thanks, Pence…" Roxas waved, running off as he left behind a confused Pence, hurriedly heading towards the backdoor. He left Pence confused, because Roxas had forgotten to hand him back the picture of Namine.

-

x3

-

The redhead was happily turning the combination of her locker. It was another day of school, and she was surprisingly looking forward to it. Her past few days were pretty good, so she still remained happy. She currently was wondering where her blonde friend had gone, and she decided that she wanted to go searching for her after she collected the books she needed. But suddenly something happened… and it was the weirdest thing too.

Her locker was jammed…?

Kairi blinked, and her cheeks tickled a color of pink. This reminded her… of the incident when Sora got his locker stuck. It was a funny coincidence… that it was happening to her this time. _The school really needs to fix these old lockers. _Kairi thought, doing the same strategy of opening her locker as she did with Sora's. She was too concentrated in opening her locker, that she hadn't noticed that someone was coming her way.

"Good morning, Kairi!" Someone happily greeted, but she only ignored them.

Her locker was jammed in hard, that she had to grip onto her locker handle as hard as she could, and pull with all the force that she had. And it worked; it got her locker door to swing open. But she suddenly felt regret fill into her when the most horrible realization had befallen on her.

Hearing a _really_ loud _**SLAM**_, with a _**THUD**_ following after, she suddenly realized that someone who was beside her… had just been knocked out, flat onto the ground by her locker door. And just by this, it caused the few other students around the area to look her way. She immediately dropped her belongings onto the ground, both hands covering over her mouth as she let out a loud gasp.

There who was laying flat onto the ground, knocked out and unconscious, was the certain spiky haired brunette she was_ just_ thinking about. A large bruise was now formed on one side of his forehead.

"SORA?" Kairi called, kneeling down beside the unconscious boy. She poked his shoulder, but he didn't move.. "Oh boy…" She looked around, laughing nervously when she seen many eyes watching them with surprised expressions.

Well, watching her, because Sora wasn't conscious.

_What do I do?! _She was about to panic.

She thought of something. She did the only thing she could do at the moment. Kairi took his arm, and swung it over her shoulders, struggling as she tried her best to steady him while she stood both of them up. He looked light, but he really wasn't. Usually she had no problems carrying people, because she honestly thought she was pretty strong for her size.

Kairi hurriedly went on to carry Sora to the nurse's office as fast as she could. A sudden rush came across her cheeks when Sora's head fell against her shoulder. She tried her best to keep a straight-face. Many people were still watching, and Kairi only tried to ignore them as she passed.

-

x3

-

Namine sat herself onto the old wooden bench, under the same Sakura trees that were above her; the same ones she was under the previous day. She liked being here; no one could bother her here. Well Kairi could, but she didn't mind her. She looked down to the sketch book that lay upon her lap, letting out a sigh as she decided to open it to sketch _again._ There was really nothing else she could do until the starting bell comes (when school starts).

She began drawing, her pencil moving along as she scribbled down her imaginations. She got so into it that she completely forgot about everything around her. That's why she loved drawing. It made her feel carefree. It made her feel like she was in her own world where no one could make her cry or anything like that. She smiled, as she continued to sketch a random picture of an ocean.

Without a sound, the backdoor slowly opened. Curious cerulean orbs peeking through. Roxas had never been back here or beyond this door, so he wasn't aware of what could be in a place like this. He then thought about that blonde girl, _Namine… _ What if she was here? He didn't even know what he would do if he found her. Anyways, why he was here in the first place? Instead he could be with his friends, or doing something else worth the time. But he chose to be here…

He stepped through and onto the grass. To him, it looked like a small park behind the school… _Why would she be anyways? _The scene was purely nice, but why wouldn't she want to be in school? He could admit… school wasn't the best place to be, but here… _behind_ the school? He only continued to walk forward, looking around amazed. How could they maintain such a nice place when no one goes back here?

After moments, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, when he had noticed the back of a blonde girls head. Roxas had found her. There she was, sitting quietly upon an old wooden bench. He slowly approached her; the shuffling sound of his feet against the fallen leaves didn't even catch her attention. He stopped, reaching right before the bench. He was now behind her, peering quietly over her shoulder as he wondered what she was so preoccupied in.

And there she was… drawing?

It was like something caught him, forcing him to remain silent as he watched her draw. He couldn't help it. She was really… good at it. Without knowing it, he couldn't stop himself from whispering under his breath, "wow…" His voice was soft, but loud enough for her to hear.

The blonde immediately stopped drawing. She blinked. She could have sworn she heard something above her. Namine slowly raised her head to look up. She felt a feeling of fright rush into her, making her want to scream out loud because of the sudden appearance. But she was so surprised that she couldn't. She was now looking directly up, her own looking into another pair of light-blue eyes. The boy only looked back down to her, his dirty-blonde bangs falling. Embarrassment was clearly written all over his face.

Their faces so were only inches away...

Namine yelped out, jumping forward out of her seat, her sketchpad sliding off her lap and onto the grass beneath the bench.

She was now standing a distance away from him. Her hands were clasped together in front of her face as she looked a bit flushed and frightened. He was _right._ She was the girl, because her appearance was exactly alike from when she was in the shop. Except for her clothing, because she was now in school uniform and her light blonde hair was now tied back into a ponytail. But… it was her eyes that were exactly the same. Those light cerulean eyes… He continued to stare at her, unknowing of what to say… but after a short while, he spoke.

"Namine, right…?" He managed to ask the startled girl, but she didn't respond. Silence filled the air. Falling leaves and flower blossoms fell from the trees as they showered down on the two. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind bristling passed them.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but…" Roxas said, turning his eyes back on her. He surprised himself by asking,

"Why did you lie to me?"

"About what?" She suddenly spoke, her voice sounding so weak and innocent.

"When I asked you if I knew you," Roxas stated calmly. "Yesterday at the shop… it was you, wasn't it?" He watched her, waiting for her to answer again.

"Because…" She said, looking towards the ground, "You don't..."

…Wasn't it true?

_I didn't even think you even knew I exist…_ Namine wanted to say, but couldn't. Basically she didn't lie... He chuckled softly to himself, and he couldn't help but smile as he ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"Well, you're wrong. I _do_ know you." She looked back up to him, noticing a grin formed on the boys face.

"I mean… why wouldn't I? You were my partner in class yesterday..." Namine was slightly taken aback. He really noticed _her_? The day where she was a geek who stood out, And now, since her appearance had changed…

"Speaking of yesterday…" Roxas began to walk around the bench, reaching down to pick up her opened sketchpad. Then he walked over to her, causing her to flush a deep color of pink. He hadn't notice though, because his eyes were still glued on her drawing.

"You _really_ do draw nice," Then his eyes looked upon her, making her really blush this time; "You promised me a drawing, remember?" he gave such a sincere smile, as he handed over her sketchpad. She took it, shyly nodding yes for her answer.

_He was serious…_ Namine felt surprised. She clutched the book to her chest, passing him to go over and sit back down onto the bench. It was better than just standing, awkwardly, without having anything to say. But, what shocked Namine the most was... he followed behind her, taking a seat beside her? She flushed furiously when he did, and tried to look away as much as possible. It felt so awkward…

She couldn't just say to his face, _Leave, I want to be alone…_

Namine was trying to keep herself together as best as she could. She shifted uncomfortably because he was a bit close to her. She looked over to the boy beside her and gave him an expecting look. He only smiled, shrugging as if it was nothing.

"I just… want to watch you draw." The blonde boy said casually. Namine tried to read his expression, which only showed her that he was serious yet again. She looked back down to her sketchpad, turning it back to the page that she was previously working on, and gently pressed the tip of her pencil onto it. Maybe if she drew… it would make her forget he was there. Then maybe she wouldn't feel so… shy. But then again, Namine couldn't deny that having his presence there beside her wasn't 'so bad'. There was something about him. Maybe it was because he made her feel flattered…

Namine continued to draw. She tried her best to concentrate, ignoring the fact that Roxas, a popular boy who could be in school with his friends right now, was instead here… watching her. Why was even he here? How'd he even know about this place? Many questions filled into her mind as she drew. Although overtime, as Namine drew and Roxas watched… she was pulled into her own world. All concentration in her drawing. She was still aware that he was still there, beside her… but she suddenly felt relaxed.

She hadn't noticed when Roxas was watching her, his eyes were now set her innocent and pale face. He somehow found her… admirable. The dedication she showed in something she loved. She also seemed different, from all the other girls he had met during his life. Namine seemed so innocent and shy… and he found that rather cute. He remembered when she was the girl yesterday, the girl who wore pigtails and glasses. She didn't seem all too different, but the sudden change of appearance was surprising…

The blonde was distracted when she suddenly felt eyes staring. She looked over to Roxas, meeting face to face with him once again; she looked into his oceanic eyes, which were staring right back into her own. _WH-Why's he staring at me…? _She couldn't restraint the heat rising in her cheeks as they continued to stare at each other.

Roxas' expression softened, and then he smiled. He startled the blonde girl as he suddenly leant forward… closer to her, causing her to jerk back as a reaction. His hand with a checkered band seen around his wrist, along with one black and white ring around his middle and pointer finger, was slowly reaching near her face. It caused her heart to beat in a faster pace.

_What's he doing!?__Is he going to…?_ Namine panicked in her mind. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? What if he was!? Or what should she do? She didn't know what to _think_. She had shut her eyes tightly as she felt his fingers fiddling with her hair. When she felt him pull away, her eyes slowly opened… to see him holding up a _flower_ petal? She blinked, her face still tainted pink.

Roxas laughed softly, "This was in your hair…" He said. Namine watched as he reached out, gently letting the petal fall as it slowly glided down.

"Oh…" she muttered, her eyes glued on the petal that now remained on the floor. Her shoulders felt tense, because she felt embarrassed by the previous thought she just had. _Why did I even think that…? _She blushed immensily.

The blonde girl jumped a bit when the school bell had rung, disrupting her thoughts.

"Well," The dirty blonde said as he stood up, "We've got class together, right? We should get going..." She looked up to him; her lips were open to speak.

"I think…" Namine said, searching for words, "I'll stay here a little while longer…" She decided to say.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Namine unrepentantly forced a smile and nodded. The reason was because she wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable walking with him in front of other students. It would only catch people's attention. She also knew that it would only end up in awkward silence between them…

But she couldn't tell him that.

"Yeah, I'll follow after..." She said softly. He hesitated for a second, but decided that it was her choice.

"See you in class then...Namine." The way Roxas had said her name, made her heart skip a beat. He grinned, waving a bye before turning around to leave. She watched, waiting till he exited the door. When she was sure he was gone, her hands automatically slapped over her reddened cheeks. She shut her eyes closed; trying to restraint the embarrassing thoughts she had of Roxas that flooded through her mind.

How could his actions affect her _this_ much…?

-

x3

-

The ruby-headed girl dragged along the unconscious brunette, as she entered through the Nurse's office door.

"Damn it…" Kairi cursed under her breath. Just when it could get any worse than her missing a class _again_, (the bell had already rung) she had found a notice on the Nurse's main desk. She picked it up with her free hand as her crystal orbs read along the lines. It read…

"_Out to a meeting, I'll be back as soon as I can."_

"Just great…" Kairi groaned. She struggled as she was trying to sit Sora down gently. She sat him up on an empty seat, his head leaning back against the wall, before going to the medium sized freezer. She opened it, feeling the cool air against her bare arm as she reached in to grab an ice pack.

_This will do…_ she went back over and sat down beside the unconscious boy. She leant forward, her fingers brushing his thick brown bangs out of the way. While doing so, she examined the large bruise that had already formed on his head. _Ouch…_ Kairi could already tell that it must have been _really_ bad.

She gently placed the ice pack against his bruise, holding onto it to make sure it stayed over that spot. Kairi watched him; her eyes set on his goofy face. She couldn't help but think… he somehow looked like he was just sleeping. _He looks so peaceful…_ Her cheeks were turning as red as her hair color when she had the sudden thought.

Unexpectedly, Sora's eyes were slowly opening. Kairi choked when their eyes locked. Both teens flushed red at how close their faces were. Without hesitation, the redhead pulled back, letting the ice pack drop down upon Sora's lap. Sora only sat himself forward, wincing as he pressed a gloved hand over his sore spot.

"Owe..." Sora moaned out, "That really hurt…" Kairi remained silent, all guilt filling into her.

He looked around the room, noticing that he was now in the nurse's office. But he didn't say a word.

"I-I'm _really_ sorry about that…" Kairi managed to apologize in a soft voice. She had hoped he heard her clearly.

Sora glanced over to the redhead beside him. He stared at her for a short while, making her feel so uneasy.

Suddenly, he started laughing. Sora… was laughing?

"I swear…" A goofy grin plastered on the boys face, "too much _bad_ luck..."

Kairi blinked, tilting her head sideways in confusion. "Bad luck?"

"It must have been the time when I broke the bathroom mirror… or opened an umbrella in my house…" Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

"You believe in superstitions?" Kairi asked curiously.

Sora shrugged, "Well… _a lot_ of bad things have been happening to me lately… It's so weird."

He couldn't help but laugh again, this time at the thoughts of all the times something bad occurred to him.

"Hmm, let's see…" Sora thought, "**One**; A teacher took away my cell phone, and he doesn't plan on giving it back anytime soon. Then **Two**; you had to help me yesterday when my locker door jammed, making us both to have detention on the first day of school... " Sora counted with his fingers, "**Three**; yesterday at work, a stack of surfboards dominoes down on me. **Four**..." Sora shuddered at the thought. "I was walking home one day, and this car almost ran me over. And I was clearly on the sidewalk... I had to run...but it chased me..."

Kairi gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth as she tried her best not to laugh out loud.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Sora pouted, "That scared the shi_p_ out of me! I thought I was gonna die!" Sora cried (Nice choice of words, Sora XD). He shook his head as he moved on...

"And **five**…" He looked to Kairi with slit eyes, "Your_ evil _cousin, Axel? He broke my skateboard in half the other day! On purpose!"

Kairi could no longer contain her laughter.

"Now… this…" Sora poked the bruise on his head without thinking, causing him to wince. "Ah…" He hissed from pain.

"Maybe… you're just a _very_ unlucky guy?" She teased after regaining herself. Sora looked back to her, his cheeks turning pink.

"But isn't that the same thing?" His frown turned into an adorable pout. Kairi nodded while smiling - laughing harder at how childish his face looked. Sora cheeks prickled a deeper color at how cute he thought she looked. He looked down to his lap to find the ice pack. He picked it up, putting it over his face to hide his blush. Surprisingly, she didn't notice his action…

"Wow…" The redhead spoke, "I almost forgot that we're missing class _again_..."

"Oh yeah…" Sora recalled.

"I've never really missed class before…" Kairi smirked as she looked over to the brunette, "It only started happening since… I met you." Even if she just met Sora personally yesterday (she seen him around, but haven't really talked to him) It felt like they've already become really good friends. Sora was a really friendly guy...

"Hey… are you blaming me?" Sora quirked an eyebrow up in question.

"Maybe," Kairi childishly stuck her tongue at him.

Sora leaned forward and closer to her, trying to play along with her _childish_ teasing game.

"You know what…" He smirked, his slit eyes staring right into her widened ones. Sora was enjoying the expression on the redheads face. Their faces were only inches apart again; but this time it was only Kairi blushing imensily. Kairi didn't say anything, she remained completely silent.

"That's what I thought." Sora said victoriously, but he still hadn't pulled away. He continued to stare at her. His sky-blue eyes were slowly moving down her pretty face and onto her small pinkish lips. For some reason… he had this tempting feeling…

"Excuse me? Did you guys need any help?" Still completely flushed in the face, Kairi pulled back, turning away to a random direction. Sora, on the other hand, looked over to the person who spoke.

"Um…" He breathed. The person had to be the schools health room lady? But… she appeared to look really young. She had emerald eyes, and long braided brown-hair pulled up in a pink bowtie; she wore brown boots and a Nurse's coat over her pink dress. Her name tag read… "_Nurse_ Gainsborough".

"Oh, wow! What happened to your head young man?" The lady asked in a sweet tone. She walked over to Sora as she pushed his bangs out of his face to reveal his bruised forehead, "You need to treat that as soon as possible or it'll get worse."

"I was… just putting an ice pack over it?" The boy stuttered. He held up the pack for evidence.

"That's not enough, I'll treat it. You wouldn't mind missing a little more time out of your class, right? That looks really bad..." The woman said as she went over to her desk to get some alcohol and cotton balls.

"Uhh, sure…?" She seemed pretty nice, but at the same time Sora had a hunch that she was sort of new to this job…

Aeris turned around; only now realizing the redheaded girl was still beside him. "Oh? Do you need me to check up on you as well?" She asked the girl. Kairi regained her posture. She turned her head and looked to Aeris in question, wondering if she was talking to her. The woman just nodded.

"No… actually, I'm just here because I had to escort him here…" Kairi said, her fingers fiddling with the ends of her skirt by habit.

"Oh, that's really kind of you!" She smiled sweetly, "I can take care of him from now on. You can return back to your class." Aeris grabbed a pass, signing her signature in the corner. Kairi stood up and received the pass from the young-aged Nurse. She turned to continue towards the door. But before she did, she turned to Sora waving.

"Bye, Sora…" The redhead put on her cute smile. And she couldn't help but add, "I hope your head doesn't swell up!" She teased again! Kairi exited the room before Sora could make his remark. He let his shoulders sag, mumbling to himself that he needed to get back at her for that.

"Girlfriend?" Aeris asked, leaning down to get to the same eye level as the sitting boy. Sora choked, as his face had turned crimson.

"WH-What? No!" Sora denied. Letting out a small giggle, _First step is denial! _The young woman smiled when that thought came along. She's been through this phase in her life, so she should know. Her smile never left her face as she happily began to dab the brunettes head with the soaked cotton ball.

-

x3

-

* * *

_Chapter hint_: I dunno… do you guys really want one :D? 

Fine.. you know that car that was chasing Sora...? It was Axel driving... Sora just didn't know. LOL xD

**A/n: **CHEESY, I KNOW! Ha-ha, oh my XD I'm sorry! I couldn't resist adding Sokai in this chapter. I was planning on putting something in, but I can't! I guess it's going to have to be in the next chapter… Err. **Vote**! This chapters Namixas moment or Sokai moment? I want to know XD

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you… really. I'm sorry if it did. But I've spent time on it… and it frustrated me, haha XD coolystar89796 knows it did. I promise the next chapter will be better okay? Oh… about my negativity from before chapters… sorry about that. I want to thank you guys who motivate me and helping me get over it. I promise I will _try_ my best to not say anything negative…

(Trying _really _hard not to say anything negative)

… man it's harder than I thought T.T…

**R E V I E W S !** Are awesome XD? I love all you readers and reviewers!

**Sora: **hey… what about me?

**White Simplicity: **OF COURSE! I love you especially :3 (HUGS)

**Sora: **Yay :D

OH. And all you people who read and stay dedicated to this story… T.T thank you! You guys make me really … happy. I heart you guys so much! (HUGS TIGHTLY) I mean… what would I do without you guys…? You guys are SO AWESOME… (You guys are losing out of breath) and … man. I don't know what to say to thank you guys! (You all faint) and--… hey. Are you guy's dead? Omg did my readers die?! NOOO!!! (cries) Who's going to read and review my stories now!


	6. Unfortunately

**Disclaimer: **There once was a game called Kingdom Hearts, and I did not make it. The End.

**Author's note: **HEY! …-cricket noises-… uh, ha-ha, you all probably wondered where I went. Right?… -nervous laugh-…well, you see, I… -thinks of a perfect excuse- ..DIED. Yeah! Died!… but NOW I live again! The great God almighty up there decided to give me a second chance at life! Woo… yeah, corny excuse. Please don't kill me ._. I love you all. But really, this is serious business! I seriously have been distracted and busy to update this story. I lost motivation for a long time, but deep down over that _entire _time, I still thought about updating every now and then, but haven't gotten down to it. I still have the entire story in my head, and scenes I've come up (with an additional spicy ingredient of romance) for you guys. I know exactly how I want it to go. Only problem is writing it out the way I want it. But don't worry, I will update it till it's done, even if it takes up my _WHOLE_ life… :D

_By the way__**. **_I haven't been noticing the new reviewers, and once I actually got e-mails that people were _still_ waiting for this, surprisingly; and even getting new amazing readers, I was shocked. Thank you to those for being so dedicated to this story. I can't explain how much I want to thank you all for being so supportive. _WS_ loves you guys forever, like a fat kid and cake! I know, I'm so lame. But it's an amazing feeling, you know. To write this story from my heart, and my dreams, only to come across so many readers who enjoy it. It only inspires me to create more for you guys (hearts) … I'm babbling.

(Sora suddenly enters, hunched back while holding a cane and wearing a fake beard)

**Sora:**(with old man's voice)…

It's been… so long… too long… I'm so old now...

**Riku: **(appears behind Sora, shaking his head at his friend's idiotic behavior)

**Sora: **Oh, the pain… because of the long wait, I have so little time left to live…

**Riku: **(forcefully rips off the fake beard)

**Sora: **OOOW! What the hell? Riku, that really hurt!

**Riku: **You're not old. _Obviously_, you're still a kid.

I doubt you can grow any facial hair, even if it takes a lifetime.

**Sora: **What! I so can! you _old _man.

(pokes Riku with the cane, making him scowl)

…Your hair is already white. BURN (:

**Riku: **…IT'S SILVER! NOT WHITE, SILVER!

**WS: **Break it up you two…

(Loud competitive fighting/wrestling sounds in the background are heard from Sora & Riku)

…Anyways, I haven't updated for so long, I hope to never disappoint you guys by making you guys wait so long, only to find that the wait wasn't worth it! So I'll try my best to improve as I go along, I haven't done this in a while :P I warn you, I'm going to be rusty, so go easy on me.

* * *

-»«-

**First Love**

-»«-

**Chapter 6**

_Unfortunately_

x3

_I'm going to be late! _

Loud shuffling was heard in the hallway as the blond hurried towards the direction of her first period. Most students hadn't noticed her as she passed, because they were also determined to get to their own class. The hall was almost completely empty; she was honestly more comfortable with the fact that the hall was practically deserted. She hastily passed other classes in the hall, which were now being shut for tardy lockdown. Namine felt sudden relief when she found herself right in front of the door to her first class. She stopped and bent forward; tucking her hair behind her ears as she clutched her chest and breathed out for air. _I... made it…_

Unfortunately, that feeling of relief began to fade when she looked up to the door. She noticed a small piece of paper that was taped to it; she read aloud to herself…

" '_I apologize for the late notice, but class is currently moved to another location. All students in first period, please meet in the Library__._' "

Namine groaned as she finished reading the notice. What could be worse than a late notice announcing that her class was moved to the Library (which was pretty much on the other side of the school...)?

She let out a sigh and pouted, _is it possible for things to get worse? _She was already going to be late as it is.

"Maybe I should've just walked with Roxas earlier." She thought, musingly. When Namine realized what she had just thought… she pressed her hands over her cheeks, feeling a small burn spread across. _Why… am I… blushing so much? _

The tardy bell rung loudly, thankfully, pulling her out of those previous thoughts.

"That's right, Library…" She remembered her next destination. As she spun on her heels, she began to run through the corridors.

Finally reaching a large door before her, she tilted her head upwards to see the Library's sign; making sure she was at the right place just before entering. The library was _one_ of the biggest buildings in the entire school. It was very organized and well-designed. She began to look around in awe as she passed through many tall, stacked-up bookshelves.

As she lost herself in a certain part of the library, she caught sight of students sitting in large separate tables. She took in a deep breath, knowing that she'd have to join her class soon. But where would she sit if they were going to work in groups? That's what she was mainly worried over.

"Glad you've decided to join your class." An elderly man spoke from behind, startling her from his sudden appearance. "Namine Strife, am I correct?" he assumingly asked, as he read off his attendance sheet. She looked behind, over her shoulder and saw the same English teacher from yesterday…

"I-I'm sorry I'm late, I…"

"Excused," Mr. Diz cut in, "I am not going mark you down as tardy for today. Luckily for you, you have no detention. I will excuse it this time, but that's only because of my late re-schedule of location." He spoke very broad, "But other than this _one_ time, I will not allow it again. _Understand_?"

"Y-Yes sir." Namine said, tensely. Although he let her slide this once, she still could tell that he was originally a _very_ strict teacher.

"Now, take a seat. So I can instruct the entire class through our next assignment."

Namine nodded and immediately did what he ordered her to do. With habit, she clutched onto her books, avoiding eye contact with some of the students that had looked her way. Luckily, not everyone was looking because they were too busy in conversation with one another; only some students did when she passed to move over and sit on the empty table near the back of the room. Namine placed her books gently down on the table and took a seat in an empty chair. She kept her head down as she felt a few stares on her.

Mr. Diz hushed the class, "Listen up, class, we can finally get started." He finally began to speak as he stood in the front of the reading room, "The reason I called you all here today was because I decided to give your first _major_ assignment. And this assignment is a book report. So it requires a lot of research…"

The teacher began to discuss his expectations and what was needed for the assignment. But his voice began to fade away in Namine's head. Her attention was caught on something else; or more like _someone_ else. She saw Roxas, who was sitting across the room with unfamiliar people she didn't know. He seemed to be paying attention to what the teacher was explaining to the class.

Namine's thoughts began to drift back to the incident that occurred before class… where he found her behind the school, sat near her, and watched her draw. Everything that had happened behind the school with that popular dirty-blond flooded through her thoughts.

A burning sensation on her cheeks arose when she recalled the thought of him. When he was going to… _I thought he was going t-to ki-… _The innocent blond quickly shook away from the thought. She shouldn't be letting thoughts like that fill her mind.

"This can be a single or multi-person assignment; meaning, you will do this report on your own or if you choose to have a partner, go ahead and do so. I will give you all till next week to complete and turn it in. Anything later than that will have no exceptions." Mr. Diz' voice broke through Namine's thoughts; clearly hearing his last statements. Luckily for Namine, he had passed out an instruction sheet out to all students after the end of his lecture.

"Alright class, get started!"

Everyone stood up from their seats and separated; all students had gone to different parts of the large library. Namine stood up as well, while her eyes scanned over the instructions. Pre-occupied in reading… she ignored anyone who looked her way. She didn't even notice a certain spiky-haired boy, who stood up at a distance, had shifted his attention onto her.

Namine looked to the side, spotting a certain aisle. Her eyes lit up when she realized what section it was. _Romance fiction / Non-fiction._ She decided to go over there to find a book she'd enjoy reading and writing about for her report. Luckily, when she entered the aisle, it was just her there.

She gracefully traced her fingers over the spine of books that were stacked on the shelf, while skimming over the titles with hope to catch interest in one of them. Suddenly, her attention was drawn upwards to a higher section of books. One certain book had finally caught her interest.

But there was one problem… It was too high from her reach. She _is_ pretty short…

A small frown formed on the blondes face as she tiptoed off the carpet, knowing she was still too short and unable to reach it.

In a moment, she thought of something. Biting onto her lower lip, she nervously stepped onto the ledge of the bookshelf. Although she struggled, she continued to reach out for it. She barely touched the novel with the tips of her fingers, but she was so close… that she refused to give up. Stretching her arm up as far as she could, she carefully tiptoed again, but slightly off the ledge…

"Hey, careful!" A voice suddenly startled her, causing her to completely lose her balance.

"Eep!" A yelp escaped from the blonde. With no grip on the shelf, she faltered back and slipped off of the edge. Namine held her breath, shutting her eyes tight as she felt herself falling backwards…

Namine was stunned when she fell back against something broad; breaking her fall. Within an instant, she already knew that person had caught her. Feeling her back now pressed warmly against that person's chest, her face turned red immensely. She looked down, only to see arms securely wrapped around her petite body. .

It caused her heart to beat uncontrollably. It was a weird feeling, more or so, awkward… because she had never felt someone hold onto her like this… she's never been this intimately close to a person who wasn't Kairi or her family…

"Are you… alright?" A concerned voice was heard right above her.

_W-Wait… _She knew that voice. Her head angled up slightly, just enough to see the face of the person she suspected it to be. It was him, _again? Really?_ How many encounters will they have every so often!

She was sure that her face looked like a tomato, because of the heat building up in her entire face. Not once had a boy held her like this; she honestly had never made intimate contact with a boy, other than her brother, Cloud. So that didn't count. This time… not only was it just any boy, but, really, did it have to be Roxas?

_I suppose it's better than some other random person… _

"Well…" Roxas smirked and chuckled, "You're in one piece, so that's good enough to know you're alright."

Namine tried to contain the heat rising within her cheeks when she realized that his face was very close to hers… she quickly turned her face away. She then gazed upon his arms that were securely wrapped around her. He noticed where she was looking and immediately loosened his grip to let her free.

"Sorry!" He apologized, slightly flushed from not realizing his own action.

"It's o-okay…" Namine pulled away, facing the other direction so he couldn't see her flustered face. She pretend to dust herself off as she felt a bit overwhelmed from what had just happened…

His voice broke the awkward tension, "Which book were you trying to reach for? I could… you know," He said, scratching the back of his head shyly, "Maybe… help you get it." Namine turned to look at him with question, as she was also surprised by his kind offer. A sincere smile appeared on his face as he just shrugged. Roxas _is_ taller than her (not including the spikes on his head either) so it's pretty certain that he could reach the book easier.

"Oh," She recalled, "Um…" Namine turned to face the bookshelf, scanning for the particular book. "_Looking for Angels_ by Shy-Anne Riley. It's the white and blue colored book…" she fiddled her fingers nervously with her head down. His attention averted upwards to find the said book, and when he did, he reached up over the shy-girl, tiptoeing just a bit and successfully pulling the book from its slot.

"Here you go." He reached it out before her so she could take it…

"Th-hank you…" Her shy, fragile voice stuttered a bit, as she tried to avoid looking at him when she gently took it from his grasp.

"No problem." Roxas returned his welcome with a sincere smile. But after her thanks and his welcome, it went silent for a moment again. She tightly clutched the book he had given her to her chest, praying and wishing that the awkward tension would leave once again.

It was always that awkward feeling Namine had when she was left alone with someone. Why did she always have to feel so uncomfortable with everyone in school except Kairi? Actually… she didn't feel this uncomfortable around one boy, and this boy had to be Sora… because he was really nice. It wasn't the fact Roxas wasn't nice, because he was. But Sora was always joking around, or talking about something that always broke the awkward silence… plus, she had never been left alone with Sora before…

"Um… Namine?" Roxas spoke through the awkward tension, ruffling his hair as if he was feeling uneasy and nervous too. Namine shyly looked up to him as he called her name, "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

Her heart suddenly began to beat uncontrollably. _He's been meaning to ask me… what?_ She felt so tense from the thoughts flooding through her mind of what it could be.

She waited for him to finish his question. He asked, "Do you… want to work on the project together? I know it's really random and forward, but…" Namine's eyes widened… _Roxas… is asking me to be his partner? Wh-why? Why would he want to be partners with me… of all people?_

Roxas continued, trying to ignore the surprised look on her face, hoping she wouldn't reject, "I thought about it after Mr. Diz said that it requires a written paper _and_ an art piece that represents the assignment along with it…"

_Oh? An… art-piece?_ Namine must have over-read that part on the instruction sheets…

"I thought it'd be easier if I do the paper and you do the artwork, since you're an amazing artist." Namine flushed at his comment. A chuckle came from the spiky-haired blonde, "I mean… I _could _do the artwork if you prefer the paper. I have to admit, I'm also a _great_ artist." Roxas stated, sounding more sarcastic than serious. Namine couldn't help but look at him in denial.

"No, really." Roxas chuckled, "Okay, here's the deal. If I could get you to smile… you'll be my partner, okay?"

Namine blinked at his persistency. _He wants to be my partner… that much?_

He propitiously asked if he could use a pencil and a piece of paper from her sketchpad, although Namine was completely puzzled, she had given him what he asked for. He held a pointer finger up and just said, "it's going to be a self portrait… it probably won't be as accurate as yours would be, but it'll be close enough... don't tease, okay?"

Namine tilted her head curiously, confused by what he was intending to do, but he just smiled again before scribbling on the paper. After a really quick moment though, he had finished.

"So… what do you think?" Roxas expression was filled with confidence, as he held up the paper near his face for comparison, "It looks just like me, right?"

The innocent blonde looked to Roxas, and then to the paper that appeared to be an attempted drawing of his own self-portrait... The drawing was of a deformed stick figure, with scribbled spikes on its head, and a really wide smile that took up the entire circle of the face…

…Namine couldn't hold in the giggle that tickled in her stomach. She placed a hand over her mouth and started to laugh at how goofy-looking his drawing appeared to be.

It was a horrible comparable picture…

It looked nothing like him, except for messy spikes he drew for his hair…

"Hey," Roxas smiled, but playfully defended, "Why are you laughing? I told you not to tease!"

The blonde had calmed down from her laughing. Namine thought it was quite adorable… his attempt to draw and attempt to put a smile on her face, and yet he got a laugh out of her instead. No one has ever done that before, and she admired that he was kind hearted enough to do something like that. It reminded her of Sora… _he really is just like his cousin…_

"So is that a yes?" Roxas restated his question previously; with hope she'd say yes, "You'll be my partner for the project?"

She looked down, trying to hide the small smile that was forming at the edge of her lips, and the blush that burned her cheeks immensely.

How could she say no… after that?

She conceded, "Okay..." Namine spoke softly, but enough for Roxas to hear.

Roxas smiled, "Sounds great! When do you want to get started?" He asked, but Namine looked at him with an unsure expression. He could also sense that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable, and he knew she was a shy girl… so he could understand.

"I'll tell you what… let's just exchange numbers, and we'll let each other know when and where to start. Will that be easier?"

Namine nodded shyly. He used the same paper that had the goofy drawing to write his number on it, folded it and then handed it over to her. Namine took out another piece of paper so she could do the same and return the gesture.

"Thanks," Roxas said, sliding the paper she gave him into his pocket, "I'll get back to you when I'm free. Talk to you later, Namine? The guys are waiting for me to join them back at the table."

"Sure." Namine said plainly, and Roxas smiled and bided her bye before turning to leave.

Now standing alone in the aisle as he made his way to exit, she couldn't help but re-open the folded piece of paper he gave to her; that had his number and the silly drawing he made of himself on it.

She really admired it… although it wasn't the best drawing in the world, she had to admit, and it was the cutest drawing she'd ever seen. One last giggle escaped from her lips when she continued to look at his drawing. She was too preoccupied, admiring his silly stick figured drawing to notice that Roxas had turned back and saw that she found amusement in his deformed artwork…

A satisfied smile appeared on his face before he turned his back and returned to his friends.

x3

The day so far has been going much better after the incident in the library. She honestly hadn't had a good laugh like that in a while, and Roxas being a thoughtful person was very admirable. She had never thought any other guy would be just like her previous crush. She honestly thought Sora was a _one of a kind_ type of guy. Well, he is, but someone just as similar, but so different in their own way. It's refreshing to know that not everyone will be jerks.

Her past classes had gone by fast and just like any other boring lecture. When it came to lunch, she got to be with Kairi, who seemed too bothered by something as if she did something she didn't want to speak to with Namine. Every time she would ask what's on Kairi's mind, she would say nothing is wrong, and change the subject.

So she finally gave up and let Kairi continue on to her change of subject. Which pretty much was a conversation of Kairi trying to get Namine to work part-time at her Aunt's newly opened restaurant near the school and their homes. Which didn't sound like a bad idea; but with the fact that the only opened position left for Namine was waitressing, she tried refusing. But being the mischievous 'Kairi' she is, had already admitted that she told her aunt that her and Namine can start anytime her aunt needed. Namine pretty much had no choice.

After the whole day passing by, Namine got to her last period, which much to her surprise, if the day could get worse than Kairi tricking her into a job she would be incapable of. Now here she was in the girls P.E. lockers, everyone was getting changed into their own bathing suits, which to Namine's dismay, didn't bring her own, and so now she's stuck with what the assistant coach, Riku, had left to give her.

**Just a little while ago**…

The long-silver haired assistant coach blew his whistle, catching the attention of all students in the class. All the young girls gawked and stared at him as he appeared to already be shirtless (Riku has an amazing body) and in surf shorts…

_Why does he look like he's ready to go for a swim…? _Namine asked with widened eyes, in hopes this wasn't the day that they would have to…

"Today is the day we practice for your swimming exams that are coming up soon. So I hope you guys listened to me in the previous class when I told you to be prepared." Riku said.

_It is… _Namine felt as if she sunk to the floor…

"If you don't have a bathing suit, please raise your hand."

And Namine, unfortunately… was the only person in class who shyly raised her hand.

"Um… Namine Strife, is it?"

The disappointed expression, (mixed with a bit of confusion as he didn't even recognize her right away) on the assistant coach seemed intimidating since he stared at her for a good moment, but then again he always looked that way. He barely smiled. Though he was kind enough to ask Namine for her size, and went over to the storage closet with a key and got her a fitting bathing suit. She was lucky enough that she wouldn't miss out on the class activity, but _very unlucky_ to see that the only bathing suit the school had was a two piece, while the other girls in class were wearing something more comfortable and… showed less skin.

Namine looked at herself in the mirror with a towel wrapped around her body. Thankfully she was the only person in the corner of the lockers where no one else. Gulping, she slowly opened the towel to reveal what she looked like in the two-piece suit. _It looks like a bikini…_ Namine flushed completely red, knowing she would have to go out to the pool area like this.

She didn't look at all bad in it. She was very petite and slender, and she had the curves that didn't make her look like a flat cardboard box.

…but still, this bathing suit showed way _too much_ skin.

"Hey, you don't look bad at all, Namine." A voice startled from behind her, and she quickly covered herself with her light-blue towel, wanting to be unseen under wraps.

"If ya ask me, you look darn _sexy!_" The high-pitched voice was very familiar… and it was… yes, it was Selphie. It _had_ to be Selphie.

Namine turned to face the peppy girl, and there she was in her own orange, nicely designed bathing suit, that fitting her curves as well. She is a very attractive, yet loud girl…

_I still don't see how Kairi and Selphie are best friends…_ then again, how could anyone see Kairi and Namine as best friends? Compared to Selphie, Namine is completely different. Although, Kairi has a wide range of different types of friends… so I guess it should make sense.

"Are you nervous? I'm pretty excited actually! I love swimming!" Selphie said, and Namine took a while to find the words.

"I… Actually don't know how to swim that well..." Namine admitted.

"What? This is a swimming test, Namine. Riku is going to time us while we swim!" She stated. Selphie was so talkative around Namine. "You better tell him before you go out there, or you'll struggle and fail…"

This was really weird for Namine. Just yesterday, she seemed like she wanted nothing to do with her, and then after the incident at the mall, she's a bit nicer to her… as if she _now_ wants to be friends.

"Here, I know," Selphie said as if she had a light bulb over her head, "I'll tell Riku for you."

"No!" Namine was about to panic, that she hadn't realize that she grabbed onto Selphie's wrist to stop her from telling Riku, "He'll probably be more angry than he already is since I didn't bring my own bathing suit…"

Selphie turned to Namine and laughed, "That guy always seems mad when he's really not. Don't worry, don't worry you little wart!" Selphie will always be a little bit too annoying to her…

Eventually Selphie ended up telling the assistant coach, and Namine got the reaction she pretty much expected out of him. Though it did help, in a way, that Riku had called Namine out to sit on the side bench while everyone was timed in their swimming. All she could do was sit quietly on the side, while covering her body inside a towel as she watched everyone do well in their swimming tests.

Riku had assigned that she would have to stay a little after class so he would teach her how to swim properly and that he'd test her speed time, and then she could leave. It was fortunate that she didn't have to show herself in a bathing suit in front of an entire class, but what was worst of staying after class was that she would have to be alone with the one year older, assistant coach; Riku.

It was either to be seen in front of an entire class, or to be seen alone by one person… an older boy…

Okay, maybe she preferred to stay in class and fail the swimming test.

_Thanks a lot, Selphie… _Namine whined and pleaded to herself, as she saw Selphie get out from the water and waved at her with a wide grin.

x3

"Alright, first…"

The masculine, silver-haired assistant coach began to instruct her as she stood at the edge of the swimming pool, lining up to the lines that divide the pool in swimming lanes. Namine took in a deep breath and tried to contain herself. She already put herself through a lot of trouble with the bathing suit, not knowing how to swim and now here she is taking up Riku's after school time so he could teach her how to swim. She felt anxious and almost sick to her stomach because she felt a lot of pressure on her shoulders and knowing they were the only two in the large swimming pool gymnasium made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You have to drop your towel." He said, eyeing the towel she held tightly around her shoulders that covered her body whole, "…you can't swim like that."

"Ri-right… S-sorry…" Namine's embarrassment couldn't have gotten any worse, when she had to find the courage to unwrap herself in front of a boy.

Revealing herself from under the towel, she threw it to the side. Her hair was let down from her pony tail now and she used it to cover her flustering red cheeks. She hadn't seen that Riku had coughed and forced his attention away. He instructed her on what to do, how to stroke through with her arms and kick with her legs. She listened, while he instructs. After a good informative lecture, she took in a deep breath and prepared herself the best she could when Riku had stepped away and placed the whistle between his lips.

He had told her to ready, set, and go when his whistle went off…

And then he blew it.

She dived into the pool, and as best as she could she swam across the pool in a good amount of time while Riku watched carefully, switching from Namine's swimming strategy and to the timer.

_She's not doing all that bad…_ Riku seemed pretty pleased with her progress …_but she could do better._

"Riku!" Riku's attention averted up from the timer and to the boy who entered the gymnasium, interrupting the session.

"You're still here? I've been waiting for you outside."

Riku glared, "You're interrupting a student's swimming test."

"Oh," Riku's clueless friend looked to see a girl swimming laps in the pool, "Sorry!" A cheesy smile appeared on the boys face when he teased, "Oh, wait, you're alone with a girl."

Riku glared at his friend and his idiocy remark.

"What the hell happened to your head?" Riku couldn't stop himself from asking and changing the subject.

Namine was had done a few laps needed, and she was on her last lap. She had almost reached halfway to finish, until she realized someone had came in and walked over to. In reflex, she stopped right in the middle of the pool to look who it was, because the voice was so familiar, but she couldn't see his face clearly because she had lost one of her contacts!

Riku was too busy staring at his best friend's very much, bruised head.

"Tck," Sora winced and covered the bruise with his gloved hand, "its long story…"

"Let me guess… another bad luck?"

"I guess you can say that…"

"You're so reckless, Sora." Sora chuckled shamefully, scratching the back of his head.

Namine couldn't help but panic. She dove herself under the water, somehow hoping for a miracle that she would find her last matching contact.

_My last pair! Without them, I won't be able to see because I can't find my glasses! _

But she had tired herself out and had been under the water for too long, plus she couldn't see what was happening clearly…

She was almost drowning...

With alert, both Sora and Riku looked to the pool when they heard someone struggling for help. Both gasped in shock. Within seconds, both were ready to jump in to rescue the drowning girl. In reflex, Riku held out his arm, stopping Sora from jumping in before him, signaling that he had it under control. A worried Sora watched as Riku dived into the pool, swimming over to the helpless girl. She didn't seem to flail around anymore, so he got a hold of her arms and swam her out of the pool.

He gently laid the fragile girl flat onto the cemented floor. Sora ran over to the side of Riku, kneeling down to examine the unconscious girl. When he realized who she was, Sora's head jerked back in surprise. Though she appeared different, other than being soaked completely, she was in a bathing suit revealing her pale, yet soft skin, and her blonde hair was drenched wet and looked longer than it was when it's dry.

_Oh no… Kairi's best friend…_

"…Namine Strife!"

* * *

_Chapter Hint: _Roxas and Namine's project doesn't _require_ an artwork piece.

**Author's Note: **Silly Riku and Sora. I love their friendship. Riku will be in the story from now on :P just letting you know. Prepare for triangle love madness… Poor Roxas! He _would_ be furious knowing she's alone with _Riku _and _Sora _;) right?

Was that a little too rushed and too sappy? Sorry, I needed to get up another chapter before this story exploded into nothing. I told you guys I would continue! Plus, I tried to make this chapter really long… if that's a good thing? I also have so much idea's running through my mind; I didn't know which I should write first.

Well… hopefully you guys liked it for now; I have the whole chapter planned out. So look forward to seeing this FF continued ASAP!

**Sora: **Finally! I could just shoot myself! (Holds a gun up to his head…)

**Kairi: **OMG Sora what are you doing? Don't!-

**Sora: **(pulls the trigger, only to have water squirt out from the gun…)

**Kairi: **…

**Sora: **just kidding, Kairi! (:

**Riku:** (uses the cane Sora was using earlier and whacks Sora on the leg)

**Sora: **(Jumps up and down, crying out in pain)

**WS: **Anyways. Prepare for the next chapter surprises (_winkwink_)

Thank you to those who will review, and those who already have! :3


	7. Boys will be boys

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah. Every reader/writer knows this part :P

**Author's Note: **This chapter… will be full of testosterone. Just letting you know… and when I say testosterone, I MEAN BOYS. Lol. It'll only be poor Nami with a bunch of boys… well. It should be fun to write, but I'm hoping it's fun for you guys to read… enjoy!

Also, I've kept trying to make longer and longer chapters as I update, since I've been a slow updater…

**Sora: **-Troll face- Y U NO… update faster!

**Kairi: **Sora… she's been busy, don't you understand that?

At least she's BEEN coming back to update, right?

**Sora: **-Troll face- Y U NO… Understand?

**Roxas: **-Sigh…-

* * *

-»«-

**First Love**

-»«-

**Chapter 7**

_Boys will be boys_

x3

Riku had leaned over and turned his head to the side to hover his ear over Namine's lips, in hopes of catching any form of breathing. The assistant coach tried his best to stay calm as he noted that the blonde girl was unconscious. On the other hand, his spiky-haired friend Sora, who was beside him, was panicking.

"Namine!" She heard a familiar voice calling out to her, "Can you hear me… Namine?"

She knew that voice had to be Riku's. She was certain that it was his voice… but why did his voice sound so far away?

Namine had looked around, finding herself lost in a pitch black scenario. Nothing could be seen within the dark. She suddenly felt afraid, and kept a slow pace as she walked through the dark abyss. She'd tried to follow Riku's voice… but it slowly began to fade from hearing. The silver-haired boy's voice droned into her aching head, and it slowly began to disappear into pitching black. Is she… dreaming? Or is she dead?

She'd halted when she saw a blurred figure standing within a distance afar, that person's back was faced to her.

"Riku…?" She'd called out the first person that came to her mind since she'd heard his voice… But she couldn't tell who the figure was… she needed her glasses; she thought when she felt nothing on her face. The figure of the boy had turned to face Namine, and he'd approached until he was a few feet in front of her.

"I… I can't see." She squinted, desperately trying to make out the blurred person in front of her.

All she'd heard was a soft chuckle, and she'd notice that person had lifted their hands to brush her hair from her face, tucking her blonde strands behind her ear. The person gently placed something that was so precious to her, onto the frame of her face. It was her glasses, and now she'd finally be able to see who stood before her. Now with her glasses on, her vision started to focus. A blush blossomed on her cheeks, when she saw Roxas' face just inches above from her own.

"_Roxas_?" She'd been so shocked to see his face, in a place like this… She knew she definitely was in some sort of dream. Now, with only two of them standing in the dark alone… She looked up at him surprised, and he returned her stare with a calm one.

"Where… are we?" Her frail voice echoed. She felt so afraid to ask, "Am I… dead?" She swallowed. He hadn't spoken, but his expression had calmed her, and it suddenly felt as if all her worries left her. Roxas had smiled, so genuinely. His beautiful smile that she'd love to see, especially when he was smiling at her…

"Namine…" His voice sounded so smooth, so calming,

"Did you know you look beautiful… _even_ with your glasses on?" Her brows rose up high. Now, she'd been more surprised to see him here, but with what he'd just spoken... Everything suddenly felt like nothing mattered anymore. Her face suddenly felt hot, when he took a step closer to close the gap between them…

Roxas gently placed a hand on her cheek and lowered his head closer to hers… and he closed his eyes.

She was taken aback, that she hadn't realized she was slightly leaning back, and she shut her eyes tight. She felt so nervous, was he really going to kiss her… this time?

And he really was going to. His lips barely brushed against hers… because he hesitated and pulled away, slightly frustrated from a sudden voice calling out her name…

"Namine!" Riku shook the unconscious girl gently, in hopes for any reaction. But there was none...

Sora, struggling to stay calm, had put a hand over his mouth.

"She's going to be fine," Riku confirmed to the worried Sora. He placed a hand on Namine's chest, putting pressure with the other to pump out the water she'd swallowed from drowning. Doing the procedure multiple times, with no different results, he realizes he'd have to do CPR.

Riku had gently pinched Namine's nose, and lowered his head down to hers. His lips had overlapped Namine's, taking in a deep breath through his nose, and exhaling air through his mouth and into hers. He repeated, several times after continuously pumping her chest. The completely flushed, and horrified Sora watched, eyes wide open and speechless. Sora winced slightly as he watched Riku give Namine _mouth to mouth_; which in his opinion, looked like he was kissing her.

After what seemed like slow, long minutes, she'd finally awakened from her state of dream, coughing out, and Riku had pulled away from her face immediately. She'd coughed out a good amount of water.

"Namine! Are you alright…?" from hearing their voices, her eyes slowly opened.

Her vision was again, blurry, but she'd blink them a couple times before she could see again. Although her sight was half blurred, and half clear, because she lost a contact; she could see two faces looking down at her. _Riku and …Sora_? Namine's eyes shot wide open. Coughing again, she used her elbows to pull herself up in a sitting position. She felt a cold shiver from the pool water dripping on her skin and hair, but her face was burning hot when Riku and Sora supported her back as she sat herself up.

"What…" Her voice was hoarse, weak, "…happened?" She looked to Riku, and then to Sora for any answer… but they both just stared at her, making her feel uneasy.

When she looked down to her almost nude, soaked body, she had become ashamed and immediately hugged and covered herself. Namine desperately tried to remember the event just before she passed out. She remembered the practice swim test… and _Sora _coming in, distracting her. Then she lost one contact and…

_I almost drowned… _Namine stopped, and the entire situation dawned on her. Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation against her lips. She raised one hand to touch it…

Namine knew she was in a dream state… and there was Roxas… and he almost, barely touched… But in reality…

"You were given CPR," Sora's voice broke into her thoughts, "We had no other choice… but you're fine now… Thank goodness!"

Her widened blue orbs rose from the ground to look at Sora, and then to the boy beside him, Riku. Her chest tightened and her breath hitched, at the thought of one of them giving her… mouth-to-mouth CPR.

The thought had made her feel as red as a tomato, and her mind scrambled. Whoever, Sora, or Riku… had touched her lips with theirs… which she'd never done before; she'd never kissed a boy! Just until this particular day, she had never made physical contact with a boy… until the situation with Roxas earlier and now… _this_? One of them basically stole her first kiss. Well, it wasn't exactly a kiss… but the physical contact…! She'd understand that it was to save her life, and she should be thankful… But it was overwhelming to know she'd just been _kissed_ for the first time. Also, while she'd been passed out? She was bewildered by the entire thing.

It was either Sora… her biggest crush she'd ever had, or Riku, the hot and very attractive assistant coach, AKA Kairi's ex-boyfriend… With widened eyes, Namine looked to both of them expectantly…

Sora used a thumb to point at Riku, who was beside him.

"It was Riku who did the procedure… he's more trained to do that kind of stuff, even if I've learned, I was mostly freaking out, to be honest." Sora chuckled, nervously, scratching the back of his head from habit. Namine looked to the now calm Riku, and he gazed back at her.

"Sorry... There really wasn't any other option. You almost drowned…" Riku said, almost embarrassed. She just didn't know what to say after finding out Riku had put his mouth against hers… and it felt extremely uncomfortable, sitting in the large gymnasium with just two of the most popular boys in school wasn't helping. Not to mention **Sora**, kneeling beside her, really close, and staring down at her… this was probably the closest she'd been to Sora, and she has to admit, that he was more gorgeous up close.

"Really, don't worry Namine! Even if Riku _did_ look like he was kissing you, it's just CPR to save your life." Sora grinned, his intentions were teasing and to lighten up the mood. But it'd only caused Namine to blush furiously.

Riku scoffed, "That's _not_ true."

"It is," Sora countered, "It looked a lot like kissing to me. And trust me, after all the chick flicks I was forced to watch, I know what a kiss looks like."

Riku turned to his brunette friend, glaring, and just with one strong arm, was able to push him back. Sora yelped as he lost balance, faltering backwards into the pool with a loud splash. Namine let out a gasp. Within moments, Sora sprung up from the water, completely drenched.

"What the fudge, Riku!" Sora gasped out for air and clung onto the pavement with his arms, "Now my uniform is all wet! Darn it!" Riku shrugged.

"Does it matter… weren't we planning to go to the beach after class?" He said as a matter-of-fact.

"Uh… YEAH, but I didn't plan on swimming in my school _uniform_!" Sora cried out, pulling himself out of the pool.

Riku tried to joke back as well, and Namine noticed this. She'd never expected to ever see or imagine Riku joking. He always seemed so serious when she was around him in class.

He turned to the bashful blonde and snickered, "You see that, Namine? Look at this guy's hair… It never ceases to defy gravity. That's not normal." He pointed to the drenched Sora that was twisting and soaking water from his shirt.

Namine examined Sora, and what Riku said was true. She noticed that his hair was still spiky and intact; the water didn't seem to wear his hair down. Even if some of his hair were, they slowly rose back up into place. A laugh suddenly tickled in her stomach. She covered her mouth from letting out the laugh because she was too ashamed to laugh in front of them.

"Whoa, hey… don't go there. Don't tease the hair."

_They're fun to hang around with…_ Namine thought. A small smile was visible on her lips.

"Here," Riku offered. Namine looked up to see him holding out a hand for her. She hesitated, surprised by the kind gesture, but she eventually took it. Riku pulled her up, and she tried to stand on shaky legs. Her head was still spinning, probably from the lack of oxygen earlier.

"You okay?" He asked, holding her up. She'd look up to see emerald eyes looking down at her. Namine blinked, confounded by his concern.

"Ye…yeah…" She muttered. Riku had let go to reach down for her towel and Namine looked away, completely embarrassed. Sora, patting his self dry, watched from the side. He tilted his head slightly, dumbfounded by his friend's change of behavior, but decided to shrug it off.

Riku had handed over her towel, and she shyly took it. It felt like _déjà vu_, because she suddenly remembered the day before, where he'd given back her drawing book that she left behind after class.

"Well, our lesson's done for today… you're in no condition to swim anymore. So you can go home now. If you need any more help after today, feel free to ask anytime."

"Okay… Th-thanks…" Namine mumbled weakly into her silky towel that she wrapped around herself. She didn't feel cold anymore, and she finally felt comfortable covering her revealing attire. Avoiding eye contact with Riku, she felt obligated to thank him.

"Thank you, Riku… for saving my life." She fiddled her towel with her fingers nervously and bowed her head as thanks. Riku only returned a smile, and said, "No problem, it's my job."

Namine warily watched as Riku went over to put away the pool equipments and begin to close up the gymnasium. She then sneaked a glance over to the other boy, Sora, who was already looking at her as he was tilting over and pumping water out of his ear. Her cheeks suddenly became rosy.

"How are you going home?" Sora asked as he walked over, "Are you driving? Cause if you are, you shouldn't… just to be safe". That's when Namine thought Cloud must be waiting for her at home, waiting for her to call him and pick her up. She had texted him discreetly before her lesson with Riku that she'd stay a little later, and he said it was fine. But knowing her over-protective brother, he must've been worrying over her, especially since she never usually stays after school.

"Oh… I have to call my brother to come and pick me up," Namine remembered.

"I see," Sora said. The brunette surprised her by offering, "Well… Do you need a ride? So you don't have to wait for him?"

Sora gave such a friendly smile. And Namine suddenly felt like her heart just erupted.

Her previous crush offering her a ride? Was this really happening?

Namine avoided eye contact with the brunette; she resisted the urge to look into his pearly blues, to not risk falling for him as she did before. Plus, being in a car alone with _Sora? _She knew she was too shy; she wouldn't be able to break the awkward tension between them in his car. She'd be awkwardly quiet, unable to speak. What was there to say, too? But then again, he was fun to be around… so how could it be awkward?

"That's okay, but thank you…"

"No, I insist! Really, it's no problem at all. I came here waiting for Riku, but looks like he still has a lot of stuff to do, so I have a lot of time to kill,"

Sora gave her a wide, cheesy grin, "Go ahead and change, I'll just wait for you out here."

That's when she knew he wouldn't take _no_ as an answer…

Namine dismissed herself and headed straight to the girl's locker room. She'd finally changed out of that dreadful bikini-like swimwear and got into her warm, comfy school uniform. She looked over herself to see that most of her skin was now fully clothed; only her arms and legs were revealed, but that was normal. For once in her life, she'd actually adored wearing it. As she continued to brush her wet hair down, her eyes looked to her lips… and her hand automatically went to touch her bottom lip… the entire incident with Riku and with Sora just being there… that random dream of Roxas… her face heated up again, and she tried to throw the thoughts out from her mind. She immediately grabbed all her belongings that were in the locker, along with her towel, and shoved them all into her school bag.

When the blonde exited from the girl's locker room, she saw Sora right outside leaning back against a wall, waiting. "Hey, Namine," Sora smiled as he pushed himself off of the wall to straighten himself, "You ready?" he asked, cheerfully. She nodded shyly.

Sora stretched out his arms and shook his wet hair, "Alright! Let's get going!"

Before he walked through the large gymnasium door with Namine, he turned behind and yelled to his friend, "I'll just meet you at the beach, Riku. See ya later!" Just with how cheerful Sora is, Namine couldn't contain the weak smile on her face as she followed beside him.

Curious green eyes peeked through the holes of the open locker from the other side of the empty hall. The girls brown, curled ended hair brushed against her shoulder as she leaned to watch Sora and Namine exit the building.

"Hmm…" a smirk appeared on her face, as she slammed the locker shut, and turned to leave in the opposite direction.

x3

"Seriously, Roxie," Axel followed behind his spiky-blonde friend, "We're not really going to skateboard all the way home. That's like _two_ whole freakin' miles. Do you want me to die? I thought we were buddies?"

"Yes Axel, we are," Roxas laughed when he turned to see the funny pout on Axel's face, "And you're not going to die."

"Yes I am. I'm obviously too much in shape for this," Axel said sarcastically, "I mean, _girl, look at this body?_" He imitated the singer in LMFAO, and flexed one skinny arm to go along with it. Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying not to laugh at his friend's idiocy.

"There's no other option is there?"

"Nope, there isn't."

"I mean common, I suck at skating. You do know that, right?"

"That's why I'm teaching you." Roxas grinned, "I normally skateboard to school every day, unless I catch a ride with Sora. Besides, you're the one who let Larxene take your car. How else did you expect to go home?"

Axel sighed, letting his shoulders sag. "I dunno, bus? And for your information, Larxene forced me to give her my car keys. I mean it's Larxene for Christ's sake, it's impossible for me to ever tell her '_no_', because she'll kick my ass." Roxas laughed at his friend's remark.

The spiky-blonde dropped his board on the ground, and placed his foot on it, "Come on, Axel. You'll be fine." and he casually took off. The red-headed pyro hesitated, reaching out,

"H-Hey! Wait!" He'd dropped the board Roxas had spared him, and tried to follow. He struggled to balance as he rolled slowly behind his friend, who was already a distance ahead. Axel practically almost fell off.

"God damn it, the things I do for this little guy," He grumbled to himself, still trying to balance, "I might as well jump off a cliff with him-"

Axel paused, when he noticed a piece of paper fly out from Roxas' back pocket. He stopped his board, reached down and picked it up. Curiously, he unfolded it, noticing a phone number written neatly in the center (obviously a girls hand writing), with a picture also folded inside. He unfolded that too.

He saw a girl with light _blonde_ hair tied in pigtails, and really _nerdy_ glasses for his taste.

"Hmm," The redheaded pyro used a finger to scratch his temple in thought. Then he looked up to his friend who continued to skate without stopping and then back to the picture. Well, she was kind of cute, he could admit. He tried to put the two clues together; a picture… and a phone number.

_New girl that he likes, or seeing? Maybe… Girlfriend?_ He pondered. _But wouldn't he have told me about it?_

"Yo, Rox!" Axel called out. Roxas dropped a foot on the cement to halt his board. Roxas turned to look behind, only now noticing Axel had stopped, because of their distance.

"Why'd you stop?" Roxas wondered. But Axels' random question took him by surprise.

"What kind of girl's are you into now?"

"Huh…?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders as if it were an innocent question, "I mean you used to like girls with dark hair color… like black or brown. What about… blondes?"

Roxas' raised a brow, tilted his head in confusion, "Well, that was really random, Axel." But Axel's expression insisted for an answer.

"Uh… yeah, why not… I like blondes-" Roxas paused, "Wait, _why _are you asking?"

Axel's brows rose up and down jokingly and he smirked. "Because you dropped your new girlfriend's phone number _and_ picture… and I just happened to notice she's a blonde." He teased by flicking it up in the air as he walked over. For a sudden moment, Axel noticed the faint blush that spread across his spiky-blondes face.

"She's a _classmate_, and my English partner for a project." Roxas corrected, reaching up to nab it from Axel's hand. Axel didn't fight though, he'd let Roxas retrieve it back. But he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"That's too bad… what a cutie." He teased, amused from Roxas' flushed face. "You've also haven't had a girlfriend in about a year, and knowing you, you could get any girl you want."

Roxas' scoffed at his remark, "That's not true."

"Um, yes it is," Axel pointed at a couple of girls a distance away, giggling and looking their way. "You just don't see it, do you?"

Roxas looked to the girls, and they waved frantically at him. He looked away immediately, back to his friend. "They're just saying '_Hi_'. It means nothing." He denied.

"There you go, being modest again. Plus, I've noticed the girls you've been dating in the past had darker hair, but this one… she's different, she's a Blondie; which might actually be a better match for you, since you're a Blondie too. Like _Barbie and Ken_."

Roxas face suddenly turned into a '_knock it off, Axel…'_ face. But in Axel's dictionary, it's also the '_don't mess with little spiky blonde_.'

"Okay, okay…" Axel surrendered with his arms up, "I'm just messing with you. Besides," He looked over Roxas' spiky head and noticed someone.

"Hey, Blondie's right over there… I see her with another guy-… What the hell? Is that Sora?"

Roxas turned to look over his shoulder to see what Axel was pointing at. It was his cousin with Namine as they walked to his car parked in the school's parking lot. He just stood where he was, and hadn't said anything.

"Oh hey, it _is _Sora! Meaning… we can bump a ride." Axel hastily picked up his board and ran straight towards Sora's car, leaving behind the surprised Roxas.

"Sorry if my car smells a little smoky," Sora chuckled, slightly embarrassed; he rolled down his windows just in case, "My friend Axel lit a smoke bomb in my car about week ago… supposedly as a joke. But… the stench still might be there…"

Namine's brows rose when he mentioned Axel smoke bombing his car. Was that even normal for a friend to do? She didn't have many friends… but that wasn't something on her friends list. It was unusual… but maybe it was a boy thing. She shrugged it off her mind. Though when she leaned in, a strong aroma, much to her liking reached her nose. It didn't smell like smoke, at least not too much. The cologne overpowered the smoky smell. It smelled more like him… and honestly Namine liked it.

"Actually," Namine murmured loud enough for Sora to hear, as she sat on the padded seats next to him, which were very comfy, "It smells… nice."

Sora put on his cheesy grin, causing Namine to blush a bit, "Awe, thanks." He reached out to pull his door shut, but someone's hand suddenly stopped and held it open. Sora's widened eyes from the sudden appearance of bright red hair, and green emerald eyes peeking into his car.

"Yo, spiky,"

"Axel…?" Sora's brows rose in surprise, and then gave him a '_what do you want now_?' look.

_What's with these readable quota faces?_ Axel wondered; the cousins really were so much alike.

A wide grin appeared on the redheads face. The spiky brunette sighed. He knew Axel would be up to something again. Axel leaned a little lower to get a better view of who was sitting in his passenger seat. He looked across Sora to see Namine… and he almost hesitated, when he noticed she had her hair down, and she didn't have any glasses on which allowed her bright blue eyes to be more visible. That's when he realized, she was really cute compared to when she was in the picture… more than cute, actually.

"Who's the doll? Huh?" He nudged his little friend just to tease, his eye brows rising up and down. Namine was taken aback by his comment. Was he talking about her! Doll? Since when would anyone ever call her that?

"Her name is Namine…"

Axel looked down at Sora when he finally realized, "What the hell, why are your clothes wet? And what happened to your head!" Everyone he's encountered after exiting the nurses' office today seemed to have asked him that. Sora let his head fall forward into the wheel from annoyance. He pulled back with regret and slapped a hand over his sore spot, scowling from the sudden pain.

"Relax, Sora! I just came here to ask if you could give me and Roxie a ride…" The redhead shook his head.

_Roxie? … Roxas!_ Namine shifted uncomfortably. Riding in the car with Sora… now Axel, and maybe Roxas? She felt slightly overwhelmed and nauseous. It must've been all the testosterone surrounding her…

"I have to take Namine home." Sora stated the obvious. "I'll drop my cousin off, but I'm not so sure about you… Sorry, Axel."

"Oh come on, buddy, we can sit in the back. We won't even bother you-" Axel paused, correcting himself, "_I_ won't bother you. I promise." The redhead smiled wide, showing all his teeth, and tried to look as innocent as he could. The spiky brunette let out a sigh, thinking hard of whether it was safe to let Axel into his car or not.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned to look to the passenger window, and Namine slightly jerked when someone peered to look inside; that person was almost too close to her. Surprised by his sudden appearance, she looked into his familiar deep blue eyes, and he locked eyes with her also. He smiled her "Hey," he repeated to her, and of course she blushed. Thoughts of her previous dream of him when she was unconscious flashed through her mind, and she tried to contain herself from embarrassment.

His voice saved her from her thoughts, "I didn't know you knew my cousin, Sora."

"Ye…yeah." She uttered.

"Oh yeah, we had classes together before." Sora smiled.

"Roxxxxxassssss…" Axel groused, directing his childish pout across to his friend who leaned one arm on the cars hood to hold himself up as he looked into Namine's side of the window. "Help me out here; your cousin is so mean. He refuses to give us a ride."

"I said I'll give _Roxas_ a ride."

Axel repeated himself, with a slight change to it, "Roxxxxxassssss… your cousin is so mean. He refuses to give _me_ a ride."

Sora rolled his eyes, and Roxas laughed, "Axel and I were supposed to skateboard home, but he refused to…"

"Oh, that makes sense." Sora nodded. Axel dropped his jaw as he gasped, and dramatically held a hand to his chest.

"I'm hurt, Roxie, you're supposed to be backing me up." The redheaded pyro frowned. Roxas just smiled, and shrugged. Namine looked to each boy around her, at their odd, yet funny conversation. She admired their odd friendship… and it was entertaining.

Not realizing… She'd let out a cute giggle. When all the boys looked to her, she bit her lower lip.

"What?" Axel questioned.

Roxas spoke this time, "She's most likely laughing at you, Axel."

"Oh?" Axel's eyes lit up, "She thinks I'm funny? See, Sora… She likes me. Meaning… you should let me ride with you guys."

"Okay, fine." Sora finally gave in, "If Namine's okay with it, I guess."

"Yes!" Axel cheered, and went over to pull open the backseat's door and throw the skateboard in.

"You are coming too, Roxas? Or are you still going to skate home?" Sora asked his cousin. Roxas thought for a moment; and then he stole a glance at Namine. And Namine noticed.

Roxas grinned, "Sure, I'll join in."

x3

Namine tried to hide her discomfort being in the car alone with three guys. The ride wasn't too bad though. They didn't make her feel too much out of place. It wasn't awkwardly quiet too… thanks to Axel …Because he was singing along to the songs playing in the car. It gave her an excuse that she didn't have to talk.

"Axel, can you please…" Sora whined; he looked over to Namine, and mouthed a '_Sorry_…'

"What? I can't sing to my favorite song?"

"But you sang to every other song that played..."

"Yeah, I have a lot of favorite songs." Axel said casually. Sora and Axel seemed to have bickered with each other throughout most of the ride, and it was Namine who remained quiet, while Roxas didn't say much either.

Sora noticed, "Hey, Roxas, you're quiet today." Axel looked over to his side at Roxas. That's when he finally stopped singing.

"Huh… Really? Oh sorry," Sora saw his cousin's weak smile through the rearview mirror. Namine also looked up, seeing Roxas' face. Roxas eyes flickered from Sora to Namine, and his blue eyes locked with hers for a second. She immediately tore her gaze away.

"It's okay. Oh and I forgot to ask," Sora chuckled at his own stupidity and looked at Namine, "Where do you live, Namine?"

She turned to look at Sora, "Oh… um, I live in the Radiant Garden Neighborhood."

"Hey, you live in the same area as Kairi?" Sora asked. Namine nodded.

"Alright, we can drop you off first since we're almost passing through."

Axel's raised a brow, filled with suspicions, "How do you know where my little cousin lives, huh?"

Sora chuckled nervously, and he remained quiet when he saw Axel's deathly glare through the mirror. Namine too, wondered how he would know. Kairi and Sora were acquaintances from what she remembered, but she figured it was none of her business. Yet, she was still curious…

When Sora finally pulled into her neighborhood as she directed him where she lived, he'd pointed at a particular house, asking her if that was it and she nodded. Namine began to pick up her things near her feet as he pulled into her driveway, "Here we are!"

"Thank you, Sora…" Namine said as she placed a hand on the door handle.

"No problem, anytime Namine! Do you feel better?" Sora tilted his head to the side, which made him look cuter than usual.

Sora was so nice… a real gentlemen. He somewhat always reminded her of why she liked him. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't anymore. "A little," She confirmed. Namine could still feel a slight ache within her temples. Namine looked behind over her shoulder to the other two who sat in the back; they were suddenly so quiet… and she thought that was unusual. She shyly bided them bye. Axel flicked two fingers above his head gesturing his bye, while Roxas gave a genuine smile and said, "See ya in class."

She'd pushed open the car's door and took a step out.

"I'll escort you to your door, just in case." The spiky brunette also opened his door and followed after.

Namine was taken aback; "You don't have to do that… re-really, you've done enough by driving me home…" and she tried to contain a blush from spreading across her cheeks. But Sora already shut his door and was walking to her side, his hands stuffed in his front pockets. He smiled when he stood before her, and he jerked his head to the side, signaling her to go on ahead. And she did hesitantly.

When both front doors of the car were shut, Axel narrowed his eyes to the side to see Roxas gazing at Sora and Namine, who were now near the front door. The redheaded pyro coughed out loud, distracting and snapping his blonde friend out of his daze.

"My, Roxas, you were awfully quiet during the entire drive over here."

Roxas scoffed, "I'm just… tired."

"Mmhm," Axel shrugged, turning his frame to face his friend and gave him a wide grin. _She must have some kind of impact on him… he's acting unusual lately…_ He'd assumed it was because of that blonde girl Namine. Plus she was being walked to the front of the door by _his_ cousin.

_Is Roxas is the jealous type? _Axel tried to remember…

Axel patted his friends shoulder without any thought to it, giving him a sympathetic pout, "Don't worry, buddy, Sora's just being his nice usual self." He'd said it almost randomly, mostly to reassure his friend. But Roxas looked over to Axel as if he didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

Namine reached for the knob of her front door, only to find that it was locked. She remembered Cloud had a habit of locking it for safety. So she knocked on the white wood, and called out, "Cloud… I'm outside. It's me, Namine."

Namine and Sora waited for a minute or so for the front door to open, revealing a tall, blonde haired young man. He had a strong resemblance to Namine, and Sora instantly knew that he was her older brother.

"Namine? You're supposed to call me… How'd you get h-" Cloud cut himself off when he noticed a boy standing beside Namine. And it suddenly looked like he became alert, and his overprotective instincts dawned over him. Namine suddenly felt that tension Cloud gives off when he assumed she was threatened or something of that sort.

Plus, a… boy _with_ her. Or the fact of her being alone with the boy worried him. Cloud was her older brother, but he also took the role of an overprotective father.

"Ah…" Namine spoke nervously, fiddling her fingers on her schoolbag, "Sora, this is my older brother Cloud, and Cloud… this is a_ friend _of mine." She'd hoped if she said he was a friend, Cloud wouldn't charge at him. Thankfully, he didn't… at least not yet. If he also knew there were two _other_ boys in the car parked in the driveway, he'd definitely freak out.

"He was nice enough to offer me a ride home…"

Cloud glared down at Sora; a sudden dark aura (that Namine could only see) was floating over her brother's head. Though, Sora didn't seem to notice any of the tension. Clueless, he gave a bright smile to Cloud and held out his hand to greet himself.

"Hi, I'm Sora," and Cloud looked as if he was eyeing Sora's hand suspiciously.

"W-Well, thank you again, Sora," Namine said suddenly, using both of her small hands to push against her brother's strong frame, managing to somehow shove him back into the house, "I'll see you around school…"

"Oh," Sora just said, dumbfounded. "Of course, I'll see ya around, Namine!"

She'd waved at him just before she shut the door behind her and let out a relieved sigh. Cloud held the curtain to the side, peeking out the window.

"Cloud…" Namine shook her head, and put her hands on her hips, "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know," He said, not peeling his eyes off the boy outside walking to his car, "but, he's still a _boy_."

x3

When Sora finally got to his car, he pulled open his door and sat on the driver's seat, "You guys ready to go?" He asked, turning the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Yeah," Roxas answered.

"I call shotgun!" Axel wooed, and climbed over to the front. Sora was about to turn on his radio until…

"Hey, Sora?" Roxas called.

Sora looked through the rearview mirror to look at his cousin, "Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something," The spiky blonde said, "I didn't want to ask earlier, but…now I'm really curious."

"Sure."

And Roxas had asked what many people asked Sora today.

"…What happened to your head?"

Sora let out a loud, frustrated sigh and dropped his head onto the wheel again.

* * *

_Chapter Hint: _Descriptions of Roxas' ex girlfriends. Black/Brown hair. Think about it. :P

And yes, Axel knows Roxas _is_ the jealous type :3

the _cute_ type of jealous… Don't worry!

**Roxas: **-Angry face- Nami is mine… -sniffles-

**WS:** aw poor Roxas… has to share Namine around in this chapter…

Don't worry, Namine is yours! Here's a cookie for being so patient :3

-Gives a humongous chocolate chip cookie to Roxas-

**Roxas:** -Eyes light up!- Do you guys see this?

I got a HUGE cookie from WS! Yay… she loves me…

**Sora: -**leans forward and takes a bite out of the cookie-…

**Roxas:** …

**Riku:** Sora… did you just take a bite out of Roxas' cookie?

**Sora: **-chewing- Pfft, what… me? No… that's ridiculous…

-Leans forward and takes another bite-…

**Roxas: **…

**Namine & Kairi:** -shakes their heads- Poor Roxas…

**Author's Note:** I noticed this story is slowly dying… but! There are still readers out there who are still supporting me over the years of me slowly updating. And again I thank you all for staying dedicated, and also thank you so much for new readers who enjoy the story so far! I tried my best to put some comedy dialogue in this chapter… I hope it wasn't lame. But at least I tried right? Axel is just so fun to write. This was a attempted "fun, comedic" chapter. I miss writing comedy, since I've been out of practice. But now... it's time for some drama... coming right up!

Haha, Namine's first "kiss" or lip to lip encounter was with Riku. How crazy am I? Poor Roxas… it's okay, Roxas can have the _meaningful_ kiss later on ;) oops, spoiler! Lol I'm kidding. What's a romance story without a kiss between the main pairing? Blasphemy.

Thank you for those who already reviewed, and will review in the near future :D!

I really do need the motivation. I seem to lose it so fast.


	8. Connections

**Disclaimer: **So let's hope, since I'm not the owner of KH… that Roxas and Namine meets again in KH3D? :P

-_KH crew singing 'Give me everything Tonight' by Neyo_-

**Kairi:** Don't care what they say, all the games they play, nothing is enough… till they handle love!

**Riku: **Let's do it tonight!

**Kairi: **I want you tonight, I want you today… I want you tonight!

**Roxas & Namine: **-_walks in… both oblivious_-

**Sora: -**_faces Roxas_- Grab somebody sexy, and tell em… "HEY! Give me everything tonight!"

**Roxas: **-_realizes_ _the song… then faces to Namine, joining in_-

Tonight, I want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight! Let's do it tonight (;?

**Namine:** -_Doesn't catch onto the song… gasps and then slaps Roxas across the face_-

**Everyone & Roxas: **…

**Riku:** -_laughs_-… wow, this is just proof that Roxas should _never_ listen to Sora.

**Sora: **… xD

**White Simplicity: **Weirdo's. Phew... I can't believe I've made it all the way to chapter 8! Yay me? ...not really. I need to keep updating! Anyways, here is chapter 8!As you can tell… I'm trying to update much faster than I usually do. So… do I get some love? ;) I don't know if I deserve it, actually. Depends if you guys will like this chapter! By the way… it'll introduce a bit of past secrets for a particular someone… so… here it is, finally! This will be the longest chapter so far in this entire story… so I hope you can handle it!

* * *

-»«-

**First Love**

-»«-

**Chapter 8**

_Connections_

x3

The spiky-haired blonde had let out a long, bored sigh as he dropped the heavy box onto the stack and dusted his hands off. He had been busy stacking heavy boxes for the past hours now. Just a little while ago, his cousin Sora, who was off work for the day, had invited him to join them at the beach… but he had to deny; because his father had asked him to help out at the shop since they've just got deliveries of new equipment and supplies ordered in. He looked around, satisfied, as he was almost finished stacking all the boxes into the storage room.

He was startled when someone had suddenly tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his dad, standing behind him, casually with a cigarette held between his lips. Roxas had a small resemblance to his father, mostly the blonde hair, although everyone always said he got most of his features from his mother.

Roxas pulled back the headphones that were over his ears, and hung them around his neck.

"Roxas, for fucksakes… I've been calling out your name for about 100 times now!" Cid swore, but jokingly, "Do you blast your music all the time? Or have you gone deaf already?"

The spiky blonde laughed at his father's remark, "Sorry, dad. Did you need something?"

"No," Cid spoke with the cigarette still in his mouth, "But you can go and take your break now. Looks like you need it."

"Alright," Roxas stood up and straightened himself, "Thanks." He watched as his father inhaled the cigarette, and let out a puff of smoke before he nodded, turned and walked out the door.

Roxas made his way out of the storage and into the employee's room, taking a seat onto the chair behind the desk. After he placed his IPod and headphones on the desk, he leaned back stretching, and rested his shoes on the table. The chair tilted back and now stood on its two back hinges. He looked to his right, looking through the large window that had view of any costumers walking into the shop. Business seemed to be slow today. His cerulean orbs then gazed upon the ceiling above him. His thoughts began drifting off…

A sound of a cute giggle replayed within his mind…

Roxas leaned slightly to one side, using one hand to reach into his back pocket and pulled the folded piece of paper out. Still leaning back into the balanced chair, he unfolded it; his gaze was glued onto it as he held it above him. He stared into the face of the innocent blonde girl in the photo for a short moment… before he looked at the paper behind it. His eyes gazed upon 7-digits. Using his free hand to grab his cellular phone from his front pocket, he began to dial in the numbers…

He took in a deep breath when he placed the phone on his ear and heard it calling. It had starting ringing several times, before he turned his attention back over to the window. He had become distracted, even shocked, when he saw two _familiar_ people walk into the shop. One boy, who had a camera around his neck, wearing his normal, favorite red "dog street" jersey, _Pence…_ Roxas recalled. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath when he noticed the other boy; wearing camo-cargo shorts with a black skull logo shirt. His dirty-blonde hair was gelled back as it always was. The spiky-blonde's eyes widened when he realized who it was…

…_Hayner._

Roxas hadn't even realized his phone slipped out of his loosened grip and hit onto the floor. Also, he had leaned back too far that his weight caused the chair to falter backwards. He met the ground with a loud thud. Roxas let out a groan when he pushed himself out of the fallen chair and off the floor. He got up, ruffling his tousled hair and dusted the dirt off his clothes. Roxas was too shocked to even realize his phone was still on the floor.

A ringtone began to play from her bedroom as she was still in the shower. Blindly, her curious blue eyes peeked from behind the baby blue curtains, realizing that she was hearing her cell phone going off. _Huh, I wonder if that's Kairi. _Namine assumed. _Well…_ _Mostly likely it's her. _

Kairi was mostly the one who called her, especially during this time. Namine shut off the showerhead before grabbing a towel hanging on the curtains. She wrapped it around her petite body, before she stepped out to retrieve her phone lying on her bed. After pressing the answer button, she pulled her dripping, wet hair to one side before placing the phone on her ear.

"Hello?" Namine squeaked. Not hearing anyone on the other line, she repeated slower, "Hello… Kairi?" but again, no one answered. She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at her phone's caller ID, realizing that it wasn't Kairi, and it was a number that she didn't recognize.

_They must've had the wrong number…? _Namine decided to hang up. But she wanted to make sure. So she tried calling the number back. It started to ring… until it reached voicemail. Namine decided to leave a message.

"Um…" Her voice was delicate; she spoke bashfully, "Hello? Someone had called this number… so I'm just returning the call. Okay, bye…" and then she hung up.

Roxas had let out a shaky breath, as he slowly opened the door to the employees room and peeked out before stepping through. quietly closing it behind him. He slowly made his way across the shop and approached to the two boys, Pence and Hayner, who were looking at the bicycles stacked on the racks and hanging from the ceiling.

"Would you just pick one?" the blonde said, intolerantly, "Does it really matter which you pick? I mean, as long as you can ride it, you shouldn't take an entire day deciding."

Pence ruffled his messy brown hair, and let out a chuckle, "I… I don't know, Hayner. The quality and price matters too, ya know?"

"Uh… hey," Roxas had finally came over. Both boys turned to look over their shoulders, unexpected to see him there.

At least Pence's expression was welcoming, "Oh, hey Roxas!" He greeted with a smile, "Wow… I forgot that your dad owned the place." The other boy, Hayner, standing beside pence had a surprised expression on his face… but it suddenly faded into antipathy.

"Yeah," Roxas let out a chuckle, "I'm on my break right now… But I wanted to know if you guys needed any help?"

"Oh, yeah... Hayner and I are trying to pick out a bike for me, 'cause..." a faint blush spread across the chubby boys face when he admitted, embarrassed, "I wanted to start working out. To lose a little… yeah, you know. Plus, Hayner keeps calling me "_fatass_"… so it's about time I make a change." Roxas chuckled at that.

Hayner snorted a laugh, before he turned his attention back to the bikes in front of him, and crossed his arms. His back was now faced to Roxas, "No thanks. We don't need _your_ help." Roxas was taken aback, even if he had expected that reaction out of him.

Pence's attention went to Hayner, with his brows lowered, "Hayner…"

"What?" Hayner looked over to Pence, "We don't need any help from _him_. Don't you remember? He's the one that makes matters turn out for the worst." His words seemed to have hit Roxas in the gut, hard.

"It's the past, Hayner. What's done is… done." Pence stated. But Hayner let his arms drop to his side and he balled his fists.

"I don't care." Hayner spat, stubbornly, avoiding any face to face contact with the spiky blonde, "I'm out of here." And then he turned to make his way out to the exit.

But Roxas reached out and stopped him. "Hayner, wait… please," Hayner halted and turned his head to the side; his dark brown eyes glared at Roxas' hand that was now on his shoulder.

"Don't… touch me." Hayner slowly said, aggravated.

"Listen… Hayner, I'm still very…"

"Sorry?" Hayner abruptly finished Roxas' sentence. "Yeah, I've heard it a million times before. I don't give a shit… Don't you get it? And I said… don't _touch _me!"

"But I meant every single one of them..." Roxas frowned, trying to get through to his former friend. His hand was still on his friend's shoulder, preventing him from leaving. Pence was standing on the side, his face looked horrified just from the tension between his two friends.

"Get your hand off of me _now_." Hayner's teeth gritted and his darkened eyes showed how serious he was being. And Roxas listened. The spiky blonde let out a sigh, and Hayner was about to turn and walk away until he heard him say…

"I didn't mean to hurt her…" Roxas called out, "I didn't mean to hurt Ole-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hayner had thrown a punch directly to his face, causing him to stumble back. Roxas pressed a hand over the side of his cheek, as a bruised pain ached on his now swelling jaw.

Pence, who was unable to control the situation… let out a gasp, "Hayner!"

"Don't you ever… _ever_ say her name," Hayner huffed out and threatened the spiky-blonde.

Roxas' hand brushed over the edge of his own lips. He looked down at the blood that trickled from his mouth… his eyes were wide from shock. He looked up at Hayner, his eyes filled with disbelief…

Hayner chortled, when he noticed Roxas' expression. "What's the matter… did I damage your 'pretty boy' face?" Roxas 'brows furrowed from agitation.

"Well, you know what? You deserve it. I'm _so_ glad that our friendship ended long ago. You're just a selfish, backstabbing play bo-"

Surprisingly, this time, it was Roxas who had thrown a punch at Hayner before his sentence was finished. He had punched Hayner hard enough to send him tumbling into the stack of bicycles behind. Hayner coughed out, glaring back up at the astonished Roxas.

Roxas' jerked back; his eyes widened… surprised by his own action, "…Hayner, I... I didn't mean to…"

But Hayner had got up and lunged himself at the other boy, knocking him onto the ground. Hayner pinned Roxas down, throwing and swinging more punches at him. Roxas was using his arms as a shield, refusing to fight back. The overwhelmed Pence had run over to the quarreling boys and tried to break them apart… but he failed, because Hayner pushed him away with one strong arm.

"Whoa, whoa hey!" the elder man, Cid, came rushing over within a few moments. He immediately grabbed Hayner by the back of his shirt, and then pulled Roxas by the front collar of his shirt. He heaved up both boys off the floor and held them apart. Hayner shrugged himself out of the old man's grasp, while he just let go of Roxas.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cid exclaimed, looking at his son, and then to the boy Hayner; he'd recognize him as Roxas' old friend from years ago. Roxas straightened his composure, fixing his wrinkled shirt. "Is there a problem here?" Cid looked over at Hayner, who was trying to avoid eye contact with them.

"Not at all, sir," Hayner said, rolling his eyes at Roxas standing across from him. It was only Cid, standing between, separating them. Cid looked back to his son, who had his eyes glued to the ground. He demanded for an explanation.

"No..." Roxas said, uneasy.

"What do you mean _no?_ I told you to go on your break, but here I find out you're making trouble to customers?"

Roxas finally looked up, but to Hayner; his blue eyes locked with Hayner's angry brown ones, "Sorry, it was just a misunderstanding." He'd say to his father, but directed it more towards Hayner.

"It was just an accident, really…" Pence joined into the conversation, trying to save both of his friends from trouble.

"It darn right better be an accident." Cid looked angry at his son for a good moment, before he turned back to Hayner, "Look, I apologize for my son's behavior… It shouldn't happen again."

Cid was the one to apologize for Roxas, although it was Hayner who was on top, attacking his son.

Hayner shrugged, irritated, "its whatever." Then he eyed Roxas one more time, before turning to exit out the shop. Pence hesitated to follow after; he turned to face Roxas, his expression was apologetic and sympathetic, "I'm so sorry, Roxas… I really am," he walked backwards, waving at his spiky-blonde friend before he turned and hurried after Hayner. Roxas watched until both boys were out of the shop, and out of sight…

His hand brushed over his mouth again, wiping away the triples of drying blood on his jaw. He let out a sigh, shutting his eyes and tried to ease the pain throbbing within his head and in his heart. Sure, he did have many imperfections, and he was willing to make it up for all the mistakes he's done, especially to Hayner. Hayner was one of the best friends he'd ever have in his life, until one day, something went horrible wrong. If only Hayner would forgive him… he had hoped long ago that one day, it could happen.

But after what just happened recently… Roxas was starting to doubt, and think it could never be the same again. He'd just hoped… if it couldn't be the same, at least the distasteful feelings Hayner had towards him could disappear. He'd only wanted forgiveness… And for him to know, that he's not the person Hayner thought he was.

Cid, who was standing beside Roxas, must've noticed the frown that became visible on his sons face; because he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked up, his eyes were warily. But he blinked them away, when his father gave him a reassuring look that it was okay… and it's not entirely his fault. Then Cid patted him on the back, "Cheer up, bud. It's not like I haven't gotten into fights when I was your age."

Roxas just forced a smile, and let out a weak laugh.

_{**A couple years ago**…}_

"_So, have you got to talk to her yet?"_

_Roxas glanced up, watching as his friend, Pence, adjust the lenses to the camera hanging from his neck._

_He answered, "Nah..." _

"_What?" Pence eyes widened a bit, "You haven't gotten any word from her?" _

_The spiky-blonde only shook his head. _

"_Well… have you tried calling her?"_

"_Yeah," Roxas said, calm, "Every time I try, she would never answer. I've left her voicemails, but she didn't return any of them. I even wrote her letters, sent her emails… you know, any way of contacting her."_

"_Wow…" Pence breathed out, amazed by his friends persistency, and yet, he had been rejected through every way of contact, "Even after three months… she still hasn't replied? I'm really sorry to hear that, Roxas…"_

_Roxas shrugged, and forced a smile, "Nah, it's alright. I sort of understand… there really isn't any point for us to talk anymore… since she's far away now. It's better this way,"_

_But Pence could see through Roxas' fake smile. He knew he was bothered and hurt; he didn't want to pester on about that girl anymore. Roxas had dated a girl and made her his girlfriend (from what he could tell… Roxas really liked her) until she had to move away, because of her parents going through a divorce. She had been forced to live with her mother out of the town. He could tell that Roxas was already giving up; trying his best to just move on and get over her. Pence adjusted his headband around his messy brown hair, before he placed the camera in front of his face and immediately changed the subject. _

"_Hey Roxas, sorry… but can you do that trick from earlier? I missed it the first time." He chuckled; a little white lie hid behind it. _

_Roxas nodded, "Yeah, no problem," The spiky-blonde dropped his board near his feet, before he hopped back onto it. Pence had been practicing photography recently. Actually, he'd been doing photography since they could remember, but it was about time he wanted to start taking it seriously. And right now, he was trying to capture photos of Roxas doing skateboard tricks for a class project. _

"_Besides, practice makes perfect," Roxas hollered to Pence, before he slid down the ramp and pushed with his legs, successfully doing a kick flip in the air. Roxas had landed it perfectly. _

"_Yes, I've got it!" Pence pepped. Then he whistled, after-shocked by the amazing trick, "Gee, Roxas. You make it look too easy." Roxas laughed, while rolling over to his friend on his skateboard. _

"_Feh, typical Roxas." Someone came over and joined in; "What a showoff." The boy jokingly punched Roxas' arm, a grin plastered on his face. _

"_Oh thanks, Hayner," Roxas laughed, sarcastically, and rubbed the sudden sore spot on his arm. _

"_Where have you been?" Roxas asked. Hayner had been M.I.A most of the morning and afternoon; it had only been him and Pence hanging out for the day. _

"_Well," Hayner rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you guys remember when I told you about my childhood friend back where I used to live?" _

"_Yeah," Both Roxas and Pence nodded, recalling the story of a girl Hayner was really good friends with since they were young. But Hayner had moved away to where they were now… but they still kept in touch once in a while. Their friendship appeared to still be strong over the years. _

"_She's here." Hayner stated, and noticed that Roxas and Pence expressions grew surprised. He continued, "Her family decided to move here, too, after my mom convinced them that it's nice here."_

"_Wow, that's great!" Pence smiled, extremely happy for his friend._

"_Yeah, I'm just stopping by so you guys can meet her," Hayner gave such a sincere smile. Roxas noticed this, because Hayner never usually smiled like that, unless he was really happy about something. _

_Hayner turned around and called, "Hey, Olette! Come on over here and meet the guys!" _

_Both Roxas and Pence watched as a girl came into viewing, and shyly made her way over… she stopped a few feet in front of them, and stood right next to Hayner. Her hands were entangled behind her back, and she gave such a cute smile… Roxas gazed at her, surprised by how pretty he remembered her to be. _

_He had seen her in a few pictures that Hayner showed to him and Pence, but the pictures were of them when they were just kids. This was the first time he was seeing her in person. She was now grown up, matured, and even gorgeous. Her long hair was a cinnamon brown color, and she pulled it in front of her shoulders. And her eyes… they glistened a bright emerald color._

"_This is Omelet," Olette playfully slapped Hayner's shoulder when he used his dreadful nickname for her._

_She scowled, and pouted, "Hayner!"_

_He smirked and rubbed at his shoulder, continuing the introductions, "Okay, sorry… 'Olette'. Anyways, this is Pence," Hayner pointed to Pence, and Pence waved, smiling. Olette returned the gesture, "Hello Pence, nice to meet you!" _

_Then Hayner turned to the spiky-blonde and said, "And this showoff, his name is Roxas." Roxas raised a brow at what Hayner just said. _

_Olette held out her hand to Roxas, "Hi, Roxas… it's nice to meet you," and he took her gesture. Her head tilted slightly, and she smiled so innocently that it made his heart churn. She seemed like a simple girl… but, she was really cute. He'd thought._

_Olette let her hand slide from his grasp, "I've heard quite a few interesting stories about you guys." _

_Pence and Roxas looked at Hayner, and then back to Olette, "Oh really? I wonder… what does Hayner say about us?"_

_Hayner laughed, "You'll both never know." And Olette let out a giggle._

"_Yeah, well… we also heard a lot of stuff about you, too, Olette." Roxas smirked, and when he looked at Hayner, he saw him putting a finger over his mouth, motioning him to shush. _

_Olette's green eyes widened for a second, "Hopefully they're good stuff?"_

"_Of course," Both Roxas and Pence said in unison. Roxas heart softened when he saw Olette smile again._

"_We hear that you've known Hayner since he could remember, literally." The spiky-blonde teased his friend. Hayner flicked him off and Roxas only laughed at that._

_Olette chuckled, "Yeah, we've known each other since we were in diapers." _

"_Wow, I wonder what Hayner was like when he was a baby…"_

"_He's still exactly the same." Olette said. Pence and Roxas snickered, as Hayner sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and cocked his head; he rolled his eyes._

"_Are you starting school with us, too?" Pence asked Olette. _

_But Hayner jumped in, answering for her, "Heh, yeah right! She's too 'smart' for public schools. She's going to attend a private academy." _

_Olette put her hands on her hips, "I am not!"_

"_Uh huh, yes you are… Ms. 'Leader of the honor society' back at home," Hayner contradicted, his arms still crossed over his chest. Then he leaned over to Pence and Roxas whispering, "She's a smarty pants, beware..." And all the boys laughed when Olette rolled her eyes at Hayner._

"_Hey, so… Olette, do you like it here so far?" Roxas asked her this time. He gazed at her as she pressed a finger over her lips, musing in thought. Then she nodded, and smiled._

"_So far, yes… but I can't really say, because I haven't got the chance to go around the town. Hopefully I can soon, though. I look forward to it."_

"_Oh, I see. Yeah its great here, I'm sure you'll love it." Roxas grinned._

_Hayner spoke this time, looking down to his wristwatch. "Well, sorry guys. Olette and I got to go. My parents are making a special welcome dinner for her family tonight. See ya guys later." Before he turned to head home, he had slapped hands with Pence and Roxas, and gestured Olette to follow him. _

"_Oh right," Olette smiled at the two boys before her, "It was nice meeting you two." Her eyes flickered from Pence, and then to Roxas. Their eyes met again._

"_Hey, Olette… I can show you around later, if you want. I mean, if it's alright with Hayner." Roxas offered. He had thought she looked adorable when he noticed the faint blush that spread across her cheeks. Olette turned to look at Hayner, with pleading eyes, for his approval. Hayner, who was surprised by her sudden change of behavior, had hesitated… but then, he shrugged his shoulders. _

_She turned back to face Roxas, "Sure… I'd love that, Roxas, thank you! How's tomorrow sound?"_

"_Sounds good," Roxas put on such a charming smile. _

"_Okay, I'll see you then." Olette said with an obvious blush on her face. She walked backwards, her hands shyly entangled behind her back. _

_Not watching where she was walking, her hair got caught in the leaves hanging from the low tree branch above her. Her face became completely flushed from embarrassment. Her hands reached over her head, desperately trying to untangle her hair from the leaves. The three boys watched, completely flabbergasted. When Olette finally got out of her embarrassing situation, she chuckled nervously… and waved one more time to them, before turning to walk away. Before Hayner followed after her, _

"_Wow… that was weird," Both Pence and Hayner slowly turned to face Roxas. _

_Hayner raised a brow and said, "What the hell did you do to my friend, Roxas?"_

_**The following day**…_

"_Wow, I never knew how beautiful Twilight Town is!" Olette said, gleefully. She was now standing at the front door of Hayner's house, since their families were still helping each other out with the moving and everything, Olette was told to come back to his house. It was almost evening, and they'd spent the entire day going around the town together. Roxas showed her every good spot he knew around. _

"_I had so much fun today… Thank you, Roxas." She looked up to the boy who walked her to the door. _

"_No problem… I had fun, too," Roxas smiled down at the brunette in front of him, "We should do this again sometime."_

"_Yeah," She gazed up at him, her hopeful, green eyes looking straight into his blue ones, _

"…_I'd like that."_

_Olette surprised him, when she had tiptoed and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. His eyes were now widened and his hand automatically reached to touch the spot where her lips were. A small blush spread across his cheeks as he gave a shy grin. Then he watched as she opened the door behind her. She waved at him, before she stepped through… a smile visible on her face just before she slowly closed the door on him. Roxas exhaled, before turning to make his way over to the side of the house, and into the garage where Pence and Hayner said they would be._

_Roxas had heard clanking and tools dropping loudly onto the pavement coming from inside the large garage. When he entered, he saw Pence standing near the hood of the car, and a frustrated Hayner who was throwing tools out from a tool box. He watched as Hayner dragged the box with him as he went over to lay his back on a skateboard for support and rolled under the car. _

"_Hey, Pence," Roxas came over, distraught by the thrown tools that hit onto the floor loudly. Roxas whispered to his chubby friend, "Uh… is he alright?"_

"_Yeah…" Pence said slowly, "Hayner's car won't start again… He's been trying to fix it the entire afternoon."_

"_Oh…" was all Roxas said. They listened to Hayner, who was now cursing and grumbling beneath the broken vehicle. Pence had taken Roxas by the arm, and pulled him to follow him out to the door. As Roxas and Pence finally stood near the entrance of the garage, Pence faced Roxas._

"_Hey… Roxas? Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but…" Pence hesitated; glancing to make sure Hayner was busy and couldn't hear in their conversation. _

_Pence scratched his brown hair nervously, "It's about Olette…"_

"_Huh?" _

"_Look Roxas, I understand that you're trying to get over Xion… but don't you think it's a little too soon to be moving on… especially with Hayner's childhood friend?" Roxas looked at Pence, confused._

"_Even if Olette and I were to get together… why would it be so bad?"_

_The chubby boy sighed, "Well… you and Xion haven't exactly broken up. She sort of just… left. I mean, it sort of looks like Olette's your rebound."_

_Roxas' expression was now surprised, "Olette could never be a rebound. Me and Xion aren't not together anymore. We can't be considered together, since she moved…" Roxas ruffled the blonde spikes on his head, "She's made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore." _

_Pence frowned and only looked to his spiky-haired friend in disbelief. _

"_Wait… does Hayner think there's something going on between Olette and me? Is that what's really bothering him?" _

"_Well... I think it's bothering him, to be honest. He's been acting pretty weird, especially while you were out with her all day."_

"_Pence, we're just friends…" Roxas confirmed. He honestly thought Olette was cute… but they had just met. He did sort of start to like her… but he wasn't too sure just yet._

"_Yeah, but… she seems to already like you, a lot. Hayner was saying that she couldn't stop asking about you yesterday." _

"_Really…?" _

_Pence looked at Roxas, concerned, "Yeah, I'd be careful, Roxas… Hayner is your best friend. I'm just worried… He does care about Olette, a lot." Roxas was taken aback by what Pence just said. What does he mean by that…? He wondered._

"_Yeah, I don't know. Maybe I'm just blowing everything out of proportion." Pence tried to shrug it off, acting as if it was probably nothing. Roxas leaned to look into the door, seeing Hayner struggling to fix his car. He decided to walk over and stood at the feet his friend._

"_Hey Hayner… do you need some help?" Roxas indirectly asked. Hayner didn't answer him._

_He asked again. "Hayner… did you hear me?" But Hayner only ignored him again. Roxas had grabbed onto the skateboard, and rolled Hayner out from under. Hayner glared up at Roxas… He was really annoyed._

"_No, I don't." Hayner stubbornly tried to pull himself back under the car, but Roxas' hold on the board prevented him. _

"_Ugh! Just… never mind then, I'll fix it by myself tomorrow." Hayner abruptly got up and was about to make his way over to the door to enter his house. But he halted, for a moment, just before he pulled the door open. _

_He turned around and his dark brown eyes locked with Roxas' cerulean orbs. _

"_You better not end up hurting her." Hayner pointed the tool he had in his hand to the spiky-blonde. Roxas looked back to him, baffled._

"_Olette, I mean. Don't hurt her. Or I swear… I'll hurt you." He repeated, sternly. Then he threw the tool into the open toolbox, causing Roxas to flinch, before he walked into his house. Roxas turned to look behind, over his shoulder to see Pence, who had a concerned and worried look on his face. _

{ _**Back to the Present**_ }

After she finished dressing herself into comfortable clothes, Namine sleekly ran her fingers through her wet hair before she began to brush it. She let out a sigh. Luckily after fully finishing her shower, she had found an extra pair of contacts in the cabinet of her bathroom. Thankfully she looked for one, because she wouldn't be able to see clearly again… since her glasses was still missing.

_I have to buy new ones… eventually_, she told herself.

She was distracted, when her cell phone's ringtone played again from her bed. Namine twirled herself around as she was sitting on the computer chair. She leaned forward, reaching for her phone and grabbed it to see who was calling again. She had expected it to be the person who had called her earlier, but when she saw the caller ID, it was _another_ number she didn't recognize; it wasn't the same number she didn't recognize from earlier…

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hello…_" The voice that she heard was deep, creepy and unfamiliar.

Namine tensed, "Um… who is this?"

Laughter was heard from the other line.

"_Nami, it's me! Kairi!_" Namine let out a relieved sigh. It was only Kairi trying to prank call her… again. Why did she fall for it every single time? She wondered.

"Oh hey, Kai…" The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend's silliness, "What number are you calling from? And did you just call?" she asked, referring to the unknown caller who called a little while ago.

"_Oh, I'm calling from my aunt's restaurant. Of course I just called, silly, I wouldn't be talking to you now, right? Why do you ask?"_

"Oh, never mind. It's nothing... What's up?"

Namine heard Kairi's cute giggle on the other line, "_Well… I'm just wondering if you want to come over here. We could drink those yummy slushies you love so much. It'll be on the house this time!"_

"Really?" Her eyes brightened by the thought of her favorite slushy, Blue Vanilla flavored. She always ordered that when they went there to eat. And this time, it'd be on the house? Namine couldn't resist the offer. But a sudden realization dawned on her…

"Hold on… what's the catch?"

"_Catch? Pfft… there's no catch…" _Kairi paused for a good long moment, and Namine silently waited.

"…_Okay, there is a catch, you caught me. Damn it, Nami. You know me too well."_

Namine giggled, "Yeah, Kai, you're way too predictable."

"_Well… my aunt wanted me to train you today, or put you on a test run to, you know, see if you can handle the opening position with me."_

"Kairi!" Namine gasped, "I told you, I don't want to work as a waitress. I'm not good with people!"

"_Yes, you are! You just don't know it yet. Plus, you're really good at memorizing things. So that's a big plus. C'mon, pleeease… for me? …your bestie?"_ Namine suddenly imagined the face Kairi would be giving her right now. An adorable, innocent and pleading pout with bright blue puppy eyes. Namine let out a defeating sigh…

"Okay, fine. For you…"

Namine quickly pulled the phone from her ear when Kairi let out an excited squeal.

"_Awes, thank you! I love you… Nams!"_

Namine giggled at how adorable her best friend was, "Love you too, Kai. I'll see you in a bit." And she hung up. She got up from her seat, and began to put away a few things before she got ready to leave.

Her eyes looked upon a piece of paper on her study desk. She went over to it and picked it up, unfolding it. A smile appeared on her face when she saw what was inside of it. It was the silly doodle Roxas had drawn for her in the library during class. She suddenly remembered why he drew it in the first place…

"_If I could get you to smile… you'll be my partner, okay?"_

His voice replayed within her mind. She tried to hold in her laugh, when she remembered his persistency earlier in school.

_"So… what do you think?" Roxas expression was filled with confidence, as he held up the paper near his face for comparison, "It looks just like me, right?"_

She couldn't help but smile and giggle at the memory.

Namine went over to her wall filled with drawings, her fingers tracing over the pictures as she looked for an empty spot on the wall. When she found a perfect spot, she pinned Roxas' doodle on it. She smiled, admiring it a little longer, before she turned to grab her things and walk out her room.

X3

"Are you serious? That's really your aunt?" Namine stared at the beautiful, young woman with short, sea-blue hair and bright cerulean eyes who was busy talking to a customer. Her features matched her name, as well. Her name was Aqua. Kairi had introduced Namine earlier after she walked into the restaurant.

Kairi nodded with a smile on her face, "Yep!"

"She… looks really young to be your aunt. She looks like she could pass as your sister…"

"Yep!" Kairi pepped again. Namine looked at Kairi with disbelief.

Kairi giggled at Namine's expression, "Don't worry, she gets that a lot. She's a lot older than she looks." After Aqua had finished her conversation with the customer, she strolled over to her and Kairi.

"Hey. Namine, was it?" Aqua was pretty good at remembering names. Not much people remembered Namine's name, especially, because it wasn't common.

"I hear you're really good at memorization and you already know our whole menu. That's great, especially for waitressing. I'm sure you'll be a great employee. Are you ready to try your first run?"Namine could tell Kairi's aunt was really nice. She was so welcoming, and she felt a vibe from her that she could always talk to her about anything.

"Well… Aqua," Namine admitted, "I have to be honest with you… But, I'm really shy."

"Oh? That's fine; everyone eventually breaks out of it. Kairi and I will help you, okay?"

_Wow. She's really nice, and very understanding…_ Namine was surprised. She was also a lot like Kairi. Cheery, beautiful, and all the other positive qualities Kairi had.

"And you know what?" Aqua smiled as she leaned over to Namine, "You're _really_ pretty, and so that makes it easier for you and for business." Namine was bewildered by her compliment.

Kairi agreed, "I told you! But you never listen to me when I say you're pretty."

Aqua went behind the counter, grabbed a blue apron and handed it over to Namine. Namine shyly took it. She hesitated to put it on, when she noticed Kairi's and Aqua's attire. They both were dressed in restaurant uniform. They were in a white, button-up cotton shirt with a name tag over their right chest, a black skirt to go with it. Also with long black socks that reached past their knees and comfortable, platinum high-heeled sandals.

"Do I have to be in uniform?" Namine pointed out. Aqua and Kairi glanced down at their own clothes.

"Oh," Aqua chuckled, "No worries! You don't have to right now, since you'll be doing just one test-run today."

"Oh… okay," Namine felt relieved. She pulled the apron over her head and Kairi helped her tie it tight around her waist from behind. Namine thanked her, and she only nodded with a smile.

"Ready?" Aqua asked. Namine nervously gulped, as she looked around to see how the busy and filled the restaurant was. It is one of the most _popular_ restaurants in Twilight town.

"It won't be too bad. How about I let you take a party of one or two, at most? Will that help?" Aqua offered.

"Oh, I know! How about that girl over there," Namine turned to face the restaurants entrance as Kairi pointed to the girl that entered, taking a seat on an empty table that was against a window. "She looks like a nice customer. So it shouldn't be too hard for you, Nam."

"'Kay…" Namine took in a deep breath, before she began to walk over to the girl, slowly. When she was halfway to her destination, she looked behind over her shoulder, and saw Aqua and Kairi holding their thumbs up and with confident smiles on their faces. Namine approached the female customer, who had her head lowered as she was looking through the menu.

"Hi…" Namine said, softly, but loud enough for the customer to hear, "Can I start you off with a drink?"

The girl finally looked up from the menu, and she left Namine in awe. She looked so adorable, sweet, and beautiful, all at the same time. Her short hair was a dark shade of black, and her round eyes were the color of sapphire, just like her own. Her tiny lips pursed together as she seemed to be pulled in thought.

"Hello," Her voice was so innocent, "Sorry, but… I haven't been here in a while. But do you guys still have those sea-salt slushies?"

"Actually, yes," Namine smiled, free willingly. She thought this girl was adorable, and she seemed friendly. She suddenly didn't feel nervous anymore, at least not around her, "We also have our new desert special, which is the Sea-salt sundae."

"Wow," The raven haired girl's eyes brightened at the thought of the sea-salt desert, "You guys have sea-salt _sundaes_ now? How long did you guys have that special?"

Namine put a finger on her chin, trying to remember the date, "Mm, I think the special was released about ten months ago… almost a year."

"Awe, I missed out on a lot!" She giggled, and then pouted, "I really miss those… it's my favorite flavor, and unfortunately… they only have sea-salt here in Twilight Town..."

"Were you out of town?" Namine found herself asking. She was curious… and talking to this girl was really easy. Was this what it felt like to have a casual conversation with new people? Maybe it really wasn't as bad as she always thought it was.

"Yeah… I was for a while," She frowned, "I actually used to live here and I used to come here _often_. In fact, I grew up here, until two years ago. When my parents went through a divorce, I had to move out of town with my mother."

Namine gave a sympathetic frown, "I'm so sorry to hear that…"

But the girl only smiled, "No, no! It's not as bad as it sounds. Plus, I've gotten the chance to move back here, so here I am now!"

"That's good," Namine returned her smile, "Does that mean you're living with your father now?"

The raven haired girl chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, it took me forever to convince my mom to let me stay with my dad. But it eventually worked out." She then leaned forward, curiously tilting her head, as her eyes scanned the front of Namine chest. Namine blinked at the girl's action. When the girl noticed Namine's expression, she pulled back and smiled, sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see if you had a name tag… What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Namine,"

"Na-mi-nay…" She said in separate syllables, to sound out her name correctly. _She really is adorable…_ Namine couldn't help but smile at the girl's bubbly personality. She held out her hand for Namine to take, and Namine didn't hesitate to take it.

"Nice to meet you, Namine… You're one of the nicest servers I've had here, from what I could remember… and one of the prettiest!" She chuckled. Namine was surprised again; from having that compliment a second time that day.

Namine was in denial, "N-No way, you're the _really_ pretty one…"

The girl used one finger and pointed at herself, "Me? Are you kidding, yeah right! But thank you… you're so sweet."

_She's so friendly…_ Namine couldn't help but think.

"Hey Namine, I'm just wondering…" The girl pondered, "But I noticed you didn't have a name tag, and you're not in the restaurants uniform. Is there no policy for that anymore?"

"Oh…" Namine looked down at her attire, before looking back over to the girl, "No, there still is, but… Actually, I'm just in training right now."

"Oh I see, that makes more sense now." The girl giggled.

Namine then realized. _I'm in training… I forgot to go and get her drink!_

"Oh, I haven't gotten your drink and order yet, I'm so sorry!" Namine apologized.

"No, it's fine! I was the one ranting on and holding you back from your job. Sorry about that!"

"I'll go get your drink now," Namine said, "Did you want the sea-salt slushy?"

The raven haired girl smiled, "Yes, I'd love that! Thank you, Namine."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Namine smiled back to the girl, before she turned away to get her drink order.

X3

Back at the shop, Roxas had gone over to the back and pulled open the small freezer. He reached in and retrieved an icepack, pressing it firmly over his swelling jaw. He made sure he closed the freezer tightly before walking out and making his way back into the employees resting room. That's when he realized that his phone was left on the floor. He went over and picked it up. Glancing down at his phone, he had noticed that there was a new voicemail.

Roxas continued to press the icepack on his sore jaw, as he called his voicemail. Then he listened, hearing a familiar voice…

"_Um… Hello? Someone had called this number… so I'm just returning the call. Okay, bye…"_

Roxas' immediately recognized the voice… _Namine_, he recalled. He quickly peeled the icepack off his face and placed it down on the desk so he could redial in her number.

X3

"So how's it going so far? Not so bad right?" Kairi asked as Namine finished making the sea-salt slushy for her first customer. Namine smiled confidently at her friend.

"Yeah, you're right, she's really nice."

Kairi chuckled, and stuck her tongue out at her friend, childishly, "I'm always right, Nami."

Namine rolled her eyes, and laughed at her friend before she went back over to the girl waiting for her drink. When she arrived at the table, she placed the slushy before the girl, whose eyes brightened happily to see her drink.

"Thank you again, Namine!" She thanked, gleefully.

"No problem, did you want to order something to eat, too?"

"Nah, I'm not going to eat. I think I'm just going to drink this." She smiled, while sipping the slushy through a thick, green straw.

She then asked Namine, "So when do you get to go on break?"

Namine thought for a second, "Actually… I think I'm free to go, after helping you."

"Oh, that's perfect! I wanted to ask if you wanted to sit down and join me for a bit before I go."

Namine giggled by her kind offer, "Yeah, I'm sure I can do that." She said, sitting across from the girl who was happily sipping her sea-salt slushy.

But right when Namine felt comfortable in her seat, her cell phone began to vibrate within her pocket. Namine looked up at the girl sitting across from her. The raven haired girl seemed to notice, because she gestured to Namine that she could answer it and she didn't mind. Namine reached into her pocket, and pulled out her phone... noticing that it was the number that called her earlier back when she was at her house.

Namine answered it, "Hello?"

"_Hey… Namine?" _A male's voice was heard on the other line.

"Yes, hi…" she said, "…Who is this?"

"_It's Roxas," _He'd say, and Namine suddenly felt her heart drop to her stomach; mostly by fact that he was actually calling her. And hearing his voice over the phone…

"Oh, hey," She greeted. Her ocean eyes looked up to the girl sitting across from her, who was just smiling. Namine noticed that he hesitated,

"_So…_ _what are you up to now?"_

"Nothing really, I'm just sitting with a friend at a restaurant… What about you?"

"_I'm getting off work right now. I decided to call you because I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up and maybe discuss what we should do for our project."_

Namine thought about it for a moment. Meeting up with Roxas? Then again she couldn't tell him no because they eventually had to work on their assignment together.

So she said, "Sure… we can meet up."

"_Cool. Which restaurant did you say you were at? I can meet you there, if that's easier for you."_

"Yeah, that'll be fine…" Namine spoke, softly, "I'm at the 'King of Hearts' restaurant."

"_Oh hey, that's perfect. That's only a few blocks away from here." _Each time Namine heard his voice, her heart felt as if it was skipping beats… _"I'll see you there soon, Namine."_ When he hung up, Namine finally let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Namine lowered the phone from her ear.

"So… who was that?" The friendly girl across from her grinned, teasing, "Was that your boyfriend?"

Namine's eyes widened, "What? No! I don't… have a boyfriend."

The girl chuckled at Namine's reaction, "Really, I could have sworn I heard a boy's voice on the line. I also noticed how nervous you were while talking to him. So I assume… he must be _really_ cute!"

Namine was sure by now, that her face was as red as a cherry.

"Don't worry, Namine! I'm just teasing…-" She paused, her attention looked past Namine. Namine blinked, dumbfounded. She looked back, over her shoulder and saw a group of guys staring towards their direction. When they waved at her, she quickly turned back to the raven haired girl.

"See? And you said you're not pretty. Those guys are gawking at you." She said to Namine.

Namine shook her head, denying, "N-no… They're most likely staring at you. You're the pretty one."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right!" A smirk suddenly appeared on her face. Namine watched as the black haired girl stuck her tongue out at them, and used a finger to pull her eye down, teasing at them childishly. When Namine looked back, she noticed how the boys finally looked away.

"Hah!" The girl laughed, feeling superior to the situation.

"So what now, boys… Is that pretty enough for you?"

Namine couldn't stop herself from laughing. She had actually laughed, and it felt wholehearted. This girl wasn't only adorable and sweet, but she was also really fun and interesting.

The girl sighed, looking down at her watch, "I've got to run, Namine. Will I see you around?"

"Sure," Namine gave a weak smile.

She suddenly remembered, "Awe, I start school tomorrow too, darn... What school do _you_ go to?"

"I go to Twilight High Academy, how about you?"

"No way…" She exhilarated, "I start _there_ tomorrow! So I will definitely see you around. I'm so glad... You and I already seem like great friends. At least I have something to look forward to at my new school." The bright smile on her face could never seem to fade.

She got up from her seat, leaving a good amount of cash on the table for the bill and the rest for Namine. Namine thanked her, and she shook her head with an "It's no problem!"

"I'll be seeing you again soon, Namine!" She stepped out from behind the table and was about to exit. But she had stopped, and slapped a hand to her forehead as if she forgot something. She turned around and faced Namine.

"I just realized I'm so rude…" she said with a pout on her face. Namine only looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I didn't tell you my name. I'm such horrible person! Where are my manners?" She grinned, embarrassed. "It really was a pleasure meeting you, Namine." The raven haired girl held out her hand for Namine to take, redoing their introductions. Namine willingly took the gesture and held the girl's hand in her own. Then she finally told Namine her name; the brightened smile still never faded from her beautiful face,

"My name is Xion."

* * *

_Chapter Hint: _There is a reason as to why Xion never replied to Roxas after she moved away. Will be explained in upcoming chapters :P

**Author's Note: **Dun, dun, dun! Drama. –_gasp_- So you guys see a little of what happened in Roxas' past, and why he and Hayner aren't friends anymore. Their story will continue later on as well. Squee! I look forward to writing more into it. I also have to admit that I really enjoyed writing Xion's character. She's so forward, but also lovable and fun! Also, I remember telling a few readers who were wondering if there will be Sora/Kairi in the upcoming chapters… there definitely will be! I just have no space to write it just yet. But they _should…_ be in the next chapters; I promise I'll try to fit them in! And I know there was more of Roxas in this chapter… but that's a good thing, right?

**Roxas: **-_poses_-

**Sora: **… -_pushes Roxas over, from behind, then giggles mischievously as he sneaks away_-

**Kairi:** Sora… why are you always picking on Roxas?

**Riku: ** It's obvious. It's because he's jealous that Roxas is getting the all the spotlight and love.

**Sora: **-_sniffles…-_ it's true…

**WS:** Awe! Sora… -_huggle's him -_ Don't worry… you'll be in the next chapter, 'kay?

**Sora: **Yay! He-he... I rhymed with you :3

**WS: **Anyways, thank you to everyone who helped me reach up to 280 reviews! I'm so happy that you guys enjoy this story… it's surprising really! Oh and P.S. the scene where Olette caught her hair in the tree leaves… I got that idea from… well, let's just say it's a real life experience… -_blushes embarrassed-_ Haha, I'm such a dork. Like Sora. And that's why… I love him so much.

**Sora: … **:D

**WS: **Feedback and thoughts on what you think on the story so far are much appreciated! See you guys again soon!

Oh, wait! -_hits own head_- I almost forgot! thank you again to those who read and enjoyed my first Namixas one-shot, **Winter Falls**!

...'Kay, bye for reals now XP


	9. When I'm with You

**Disclaimer: **This again? I can't believe I have to do this for every chapter. This is blasphemy!

**Axel: **Whoa now. Did Xion finally come into the story?

**Xion:** Yes, Axel… I did. Got a problem?

**Axel: **Heh. Nope. Long time no see Xion! Still looking like a cute little boy, I see.

**Xion: **…-_pinches Axel's nose_-

**Axel: **...?

**Xion: **Shut up, Axel. Just suffocate and die already.

**Roxas: **Owned!

**White Simplicity: **Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? Well I've finally come to writing the next chapter… let's hope this turns out to be a success! I have a lot of upcoming scenes in my mind… and I really hope I can write them out right. Thanks again to all my old readers, and welcome new readers! I really appreciate all the support and dedication. I really enjoyed writing this chapter… mostly because it's spotlighted on the two main couples of the story! As promised, some people were asking me if Sokai will return soon. And yes, they will! Sora… Kairi! Get ready; you guys will be up anytime now!

**Sora**_: -rushing, tumbling over while getting ready back stage- _Almost, almost!

**Kairi: **Sora… –_angry face-_ Hurry up, you slowpoke!

**Sora: **Haha, I'm a Pokémon.

**Kairi: **-_- Sora, it's not supposed to be a good thing...

**Sora: **:3

* * *

-»«-

**First Love**

-»«-

**Chapter 9**

_When I'm with You_

x3

"You did great, Namine! See, I told you the job wouldn't be too hard. Aqua said you'll fit right in!" Kairi pepped, "I'm so excited! I get to work with my _bestie_!" Namine sat on the bar's tall cushioned chair and watched as her friend wiped down the bar's counter between them. Kairi was humming happily.

"Yeah," Namine smiled, "I look forward to it too."

"So, that's all you had to do today. I'm off my shift soon! What do you want to do afterwards… want to come over my house?"

"Actually…" the blonde spoke humbly, "I think I'm going to stay here a little bit longer."

Kairi stopped wiping and turned to face Namine, "How come?"

Namine tried to hide her bashful expression, "I'm… waiting for someone."

"Oh…?"

"Y-yeah… He's going to be here soon."

Kairi's jaw dropped with exaggeration, "_Gasp_! It's a boy? Who!" The red heads expression suddenly showed pure interest.

"Um…" Namine's face heated slightly, by the thought of who was going to meet up with her soon. As if on cue, her phone vibrated and beeped. She got a text message. Namine reached for the phone in her pocket and opened the message.

"_Oooh_, so who is it?"

Kairi, being naturally nosey, tried leaning over the counter to peek at whom just texted Namine. Unsuccessful, she pulled back, when Namine scowled and covered her phone's screen. A cheeky grin appeared on the redheads face anyways. Kairi suddenly let out a cute giggle; and that made Namine wondered what suddenly came into her friends mind.

Namine thought to herself, _do I even want to know what's going on in her head? _Her cerulean orbs widened as Kairi's grin grew. _I'd rather not... _ Namine looked back down to her phone and continued to read the text. It was from Roxas.

"_Hey, it's Roxas. Sorry…but change of plans, I can't make it. I'm really sorry."_

When Namine read the text, for some reason her expression turned into disappointment. She hadn't noticed it herself, but her redheaded friend who stood across from her did. Kairi threw the wet towel to the side and leaned onto the counter with her elbows. She rested her chin on one hand and began to drum her fingers on her cheek.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me… I already know who." Kairi said, auspiciously. Namine looked up from her phone and noticed the huge, satisfied smile on her pretty friends face. The blonde blinked, dumbfounded.

"What… how?"

Kairi raised her free hand and waved. It wasn't directed to Namine, but particularly to someone who was standing behind her.

"Hiya Roxas," Kairi harmonized her voice when she greeted. Namine's eyes widened and her cheeks tickled red when Kairi said _his_ name.

"Hey Kairi,"

Reality finally dawned on Namine when she heard his voice come from behind her; and she spun on the spinning chair, but she stopped herself abruptly when her face suddenly came close to his. Her widened eyes now looked up into deep oceanic eyes; Namine flushed completely when she realized she was now face to face with the said boy, Roxas. He only continued to look down at the flabbergasted blonde. A sincere smile appeared on his face when he saw how surprised she was.

"Hi, Namine,"

Roxas had been standing behind her and she hadn't realized it sooner. It was no wonder Kairi was grinning so mischievously. She knew the entire time! _How long was he standing there?_ Namine panicked in her mind.

"R-Roxas…?" Namine managed to squeak out; she was still shocked by his sudden appearance, "I thought…"

"Gotcha," Roxas chuckled as he pulled away, separating the close gap between them. "I wanted to surprise you… turns out it were a success." Namine noticed Roxas' cell phone in his hand, and she watched as he placed it in his back pocket. That's when Namine realized that he must've texted her when he was already standing behind her… Her face heated up completely, not realizing his presence sooner. Kairi must've known since he came into the restaurant, and knowing Kairi, she plays along well when it comes to a mischief situation… Namine noted to herself that she needed to get back at Kairi for this embarrassment.

"So what brings you here today, Roxas?" Kairi cooed.

Roxas steadied down his skateboard that he was holding; the edge of the board balanced onto the marbled floor. He stole a glance down at Namine just before he said, "Namine and I are partners for a project. We're just going to go over and plan what we should do."

"Oh I see," Kairi pulled off of the counter and straightened, "Sort of like a study date?"

She was teasing…

Namine flushed and scowled, but Roxas only laughed at Kairi's bluntness.

_Well… he didn't deny it; _Kairi smirked at her own thought, Sooo… _It's definitely a date._

"Kairi!" The blonde glared at her friend. Kairi only smiled at Namine innocently.

"Well, I'm off my shift now… So have fun you two," Kairi sneaked a wink over at Namine, teasing again just before turning to leave. Amusement was clearly shown on Kairi's expression when Namine pressed her hands over her face to hide from embarrassment.

Kairi paused, turning back to Roxas, "Oh wait… Roxas, do you want me to get you anything on the menu? Or I can get your drinks before I'm off. It'll be on the house."

"Huh? You really don't have to do that..."

"No, I insist… it's no problem. I'm the niece of the owner, so she wouldn't mind if I gave out a couple of free meals or drinks to my friends." She offered.

Roxas beamed, "Wow, really?"

"Yup!" Kairi smiled, "So what'll it be?" Roxas thought for a second.

It felt like Deja vu to Namine when Roxas said, "Just a _sea-salt slushy_ for me."

"That's all? Okay," Kairi turned to Namine, "And you, Nami?"

Namine was pulled from her thoughts, "Yes, Kai?"

"Do you want the same thing as Roxas?"

"Oh, yeah… sure," She nodded.

"Alright, while I go and make your drinks, you two can sit over there." Kairi pointed at the open table by the window that Namine served her first customer at. The redhead bided, "I'll be right back!" And she disappeared into the back kitchen… leaving Namine alone with the spiky-blonde boy.

"Kairi is really nice and funny... It makes sense that he likes her." Roxas didn't realize he had just spoken his thoughts out loud.

She barely heard him, "What was that?"

"Oh, sorry," He chuckled, slightly embarrassed by his random outburst, "It's nothing."

Her head angled slightly as she continued to look up at him with curiosity. Roxas only smiled down at her. He lifted his board off the floor and signaled to Namine; he tilted and nodded his head towards the open table Kairi told them to sit at, "Let's move over there. It looks more comfy."

Namine smiled softly by his slight humor. She stood up and picked up her things before she went over to the table with Roxas. He placed his bag on the long cushioned seat and put his board beneath the table just before he sat down. Namine did the same with her bag and took a seat across from him.

He leaned back, his eyes looking around the large restaurant in awe. "Whoa, I haven't been in here for a long time… I sort of miss it. A few people and I used to come here every other day to hang out and have sea-salt ice cream. But we've stopped coming a little over a year ago. I guess we just didn't find any more reason to come back…" He shrugged, and then looked back over to the girl sitting across from him. "Do you come here often, Namine?"

Namine shook her head, shyly, "Only on a few occasions... Kairi would drag me here so we could drink slushies together." But from now on, she would be here more than so… she realized. "Actually… I'll be coming more often, because Kairi got me a job here as a waitress."

Roxas' expression appeared surprised, "Nice… Hey, that's great! That was really nice of her to get you a job."

"Yeah, Kai's always been a great friend..." A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought of Kairi.

"Well, hey… there's one reason I should start coming back here again." He smiled at her… with such genuine charm. When he did, her heart suddenly felt heavy. She immediately looked down, trying to avoid looking into his bright blue eyes. For some reason when she looked into them… it always made her feel frail and vulnerable.

Fortunately, Roxas moved onto the next subject.

"Anyways, let's get started… I have the outline," Roxas offered, unzipping his bag. Namine couldn't help but examine him while he dug into his belongings and searched for the paper. It wasn't often that she saw him in normal attire. Today he was wearing regular dark blue jeans with a simple white shirt, covered over a black flannel that was left unbuttoned. His hair always had a messy look to it, but it was far from messy… it was neatly spiked, twisting particularly towards one direction. His eyes were always a mesmerizing shade of blue. Of all the boys Namine encountered throughout her life, Roxas was outstanding. She thought he was _really _attractive.

His eyes flickered over to her and both their gazes met. Namine's cheeks became warm when she realized Roxas must've caught her staring. She daunted and looked away immediately. But a half-smile only became visible on his face.

"Did you want to do our paper on that book from the library… the one I reached for you, from the shelf?"

She turned her attention back over to him. "Oh," Namine remembered. She reached into her own bag and pulled the book out. Then she placed it on the table, between her and Roxas, "Okay…" She nodded. Her voice was shy, fragile as she admitted. "I really love this book. I've… already read it a few times before."

Roxas reached for the book, turning it over since it was upside down. He read over the title.

"'_Looking For Angels,'_ Yeah, I remember this book. It has a really good moral to the story._"_

Namine tilted her head slightly, and Roxas honestly thought whenever she did that… she looked adorable. "You've read it?" She asked him. He shook his head; his dirty-blonde spikes over his eyes rustled, "No, I haven't read it. I had a friend who really loved this book, probably just as much as you do. She would always tell me about it and tried to get me to read it… but I wasn't much of a book reader then." _She…_ Namine noticed.

He chuckled, "But honestly, I really want to read it now. I keep seeing this book everywhere… maybe, it's a sign that I should." He let out a defeated sigh, while ruffling his spiky hair with one hand. Namine couldn't help but giggle at him.

"So what got you into this book?" He asked, gently placing the book back onto the table.

Namine looked down at it; unwillingly she reached a hand and brushed her fingers gently above the cover. Memories began to flood within her mind, but she managed to answer him.

She softly spoke, but Roxas heard her clearly, "My… my mother used to read it to me when I was little; but not anymore. Now, I just read it on my own when I find the time."

Roxas' mouth was open to speak, but Kairi finally came over with the drinks in both her hands. She gently placed the slushies in front of both blondes, and dusted her cold hands off.

"There you guys go… Enjoy!" She smiled down at Roxas and Namine when they both thanked her. Kairi reached behind her back and untied her apron, happily pulling it over her head, "Finally! I'm off! I had such a short shift today… but I'm already beat. I'll see you later, Nami? Call me, okay? No, wait a minute; you'll probably be busy… so I'll call you. Yeah, I think that'll be better… I think. I'm ranting, aren't I? Darn it… Sorry, I'm just so excited to get out of here."

Namine nodded understandably and laughed at her silly friend.

"I'll see ya around too, Roxas? And remember; bring Namine home by midnight… not too late, okay?" She suddenly put on a motherly voice, her intentions were joking again. Namine moaned at her friend's childish antics.

But Roxas snickered at Kairi, playing along with her. He held up a hand, "Yes, I _promise_."

"Good." Kairi stood up straight and defiant. Then she gave a cheeky grin and blew a kiss at them before she finally exited the restaurant.

Namine let out a sigh, and mouthed a "Sorry…" to the boy across from her.

Roxas grinned, "For what?"

"Kairi… she's always being so… I don't know," Namine shrugged and giggled, "She's just _Kairi… _always purposely trying to embarrass me. Once she starts, she doesn't stop…"

The dirty-blonde shook his head, "Nah, no way. She's really cool." He smiled reassuringly. It was as if on cue, Kairi suddenly appeared at their window, waving frantically to them.

Namine put a hand over her face, embarrassed, "See what I mean?" Roxas looked over to Kairi, who gestured a hand near her ear, signaling to Namine to call her later and winked again. Namine threw her hand at Kairi, telling her to leave.

"Okay, okay fine!" Her muffled voice came from on the other side of the glass; she immediately disappeared from the window after yelling, "Have fun on your date, Nams!"

Namine gasped, denying, "It's _not_ a date, Kai!" but Kairi was already gone. Namine shook her head in dismay.

Roxas laughed, "She's really something, isn't she?"

"Yes… she is." Namine pouted acutely at Roxas. The sincere smile on Roxas' handsome face never seemed to cease… and that's when Namine felt her heart skip a few beats.

"Hmm, I wonder if…" Roxas mused in thought, and she watched as Roxas reached for his slushy and took a straw. He leaned and relaxed his head against his knuckles, with his elbow for balance, and placed the straw in his mouth. He steadied his gaze on the girl before him. Namine couldn't help but think to herself, how adorable he looked in that position.

She began to ask, "Roxas? What are you…?" but he held up a finger with his free hand telling her to hold on.

Then he began to drink his large sea-salt slushy, while staring at her… for good long seconds. It made her shift uncomfortably, but she continued to watch as he just kept on drinking. And drinking…

But within moments, he finally stopped, and pressed a hand over his forehead and dejectedly leaned back. Namine's eyes widened, mostly from concern.

"God," he pressed his fingers hard to his temples, wincing, "Brain-freeze."

He made her laugh. She was laughing to the point where she used a hand to cover her mouth from laughing harder. "That's because…" Namine tried to breathe, "You almost finished your drink in one huge sip..."

Roxas laughed too. He tried to recover, "Yeah, that's the goal. Me and my friends used to play this game where we would stare at each other and drink until it's empty. The person who doesn't last the longest and gets brain-freeze ends up paying for the check. Sounds crazy, right? I wanted to see if I still had it… but I guess I don't." He shrugged, frowning.

"Oh wow," Namine chuckled. It sounded like a funny, yet very complicated game. But fun nonetheless.

"Do you want to try it?" Roxas suggested. She became horrified by the thought of a brain-freeze; although she was a bit curious... "Here, I'll do it with you."

"Um…" Namine hesitated. "Do I have to… stare at you?" she squeaked bashfully. Honestly, she thought to herself that, that would be the hardest part for her… to stare at _Roxas._

"Yes." He smiled at her, again resting his head innocently on his knuckles, his elbow on the table for support. The way his bangs hovered over his bright cerulean orbs… Her heart tightened and suddenly felt heavy again. Was he doing that on purpose?

"O-okay…" She took in a deep breath and brushed her bangs from her face, nervously grabbing a straw and setting it into her large beverage. She placed the straw into her mouth and tried her _best_ to keep her stare on him. It was really hard. She kept shyly looking away a few times, but eventually she managed to keep her attention on him. Their eyes locked for a good moment, before she began to sip at her drink as he did so too. And surprisingly, she kept on going. She kind of felt victorious… because she didn't feel any brain-freeze coming in anytime soon. Roxas continued to look at her amazed, as he drank his own beverage.

But she didn't know how much longer she could last, because the longer she looked at him, especially deep into his eyes, she was becoming mesmerized. And the way he looked back at her, made her cheeks tingle. Roxas decided to break her from the trance. He cheated by making a funny face at her; he knew he was giving into an icy headache soon. Namine stopped, pulled back and couldn't hold in her laugh.

"_Roxas_," Namine cried out, "You're cheating, and you can't do that!"

He pulled the straw from his mouth. He blinked and acted as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean…? Do what?" he grinned kindly. She only kept pouting and frowning at him. His eyes softened, when he saw the expression on her face.

Roxas' eyes narrowed towards a random direction; he was avoiding eye contact with the innocent girl.

"You…" He let out a soft sigh, and muttered, "Please don't do _that_…"

The tables turned, and it was now Namine who was asking, "Huh? Do what…?" but she, on the other hand, was really confused. Finally, he looked back over to Namine, another reassuring smile given to her. But Namine only looked at him with disbelief.

"Namine, did you know…" Roxas said with hesitation. Namine only looked at him, anxiously. Her face must've looked like a tomato when he finished his sentence…

"You have a really cute laugh." He admitted; an honest smile shown on his robust features.

Namine lowered her eyes to look at her hands, mostly trying to hide her blush. "Oh…" She nervously tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She… was rendered speechless. She wasn't used to receiving compliments, especially from guys… like _him_. He made her feel different but in a good way. It wasn't natural for her to feel comfortable around new people, but he made her feel accepted and… even admired. She also loved the way he made her feel when he looked at her, like she wants to finally believe in herself.

When she finally looked up, noticing that his gaze never tore away from her. The look in his eyes was… ingenuous. A small smile somehow etched at the corner of her lips. She really liked his company. It was quite… comfortable. Namine realized that she was beginning to like him more and more. And it wasn't often she found herself falling for a guy so soon. But she knew… that it was almost the same feeling she felt when she fell for his cousin, Sora.

X3

"Hey Sora, looks like the waves are dying down." The silver-haired boy informed. He looked over his shoulder and hoped for the water to produce any waves. He was sitting on his surfboard beside his brunette friend who sat on his own above the steady sea. The brunette looked behind also, noticing it was almost sundown.

"I guess we should get going then?" Sora asked, stretching with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, let's get going. We could go and play some beach volleyball instead."

Sora nodded and smiled, "'Kay, Riku. Let's make like a baby and head out!"

Riku chortled at what Sora just said. "Jesus, Sora… that was lame."

Sora pretended to be hurt by his words, "Hey, that wasn't lame. My jokes are _never_ lame."

"They're_ always_ lame."

Sora gave a sheepish grin, then rubbed a finger on the tip his own nose, "But it still made you laugh,"

"I only laughed because it sounded lame." Riku retorted.

"You didn't like that one? Well, fine," He said, "How about… 'Let's make like a tree and leaf'?"

Riku laughed harder than before. "Wow Sora, that was even lamer than the last one. You're such a dork."

Sora frowned, "You're so mean, Riku."

"Yeah, I know." Riku grinned, about to paddle back to shore, "Let's go. Race you back?"

"Oh, a challenge?" the brunette held a fist up, defiantly, "You're on."

"Okay, ready?" Riku began to count to three, and just when they were off, he had taken the edge of Sora's board and flipped him over. Sora had fallen and splashed into the water while Riku took a head start. Sora's spiky head dipped out of the water and he gasped for air.

"What the hell, Riku! That's cheating!" He yelled to his snickering friend who was already swimming within a short distance away. Sora shook his drenched spikes while flipping his board right side up and climbed onto it to follow after him.

"Riku, you're a cheater, you know that? Cheater!" Sora cried as he got out of the water and finally onto the shore, "Why'ja have to go and do that?" He dropped his board onto the sand near his belongings. Riku only laughed while gathering up his own things.

"Sora, I don't even have to cheat to beat you. I beat you at everything, remember?"

"Okay… Okay, whoa, don't rub it in." Sora pouted childishly. When Riku took his cell phone out from the pocket of his bag, his brows furrowed when he noticed a few messages and missed calls.

"Tck," Riku sighed, "My parents have been trying to get in touch with me. Looks like they wanted me home sooner."

"Oh?" Sora was damping his soaked hair with a towel.

"Sorry man, I got to get going… I have relatives out of town visiting tonight. My parents wanted me to help prepare for dinner. I guess we have to play volleyball some other time?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Sora watched Riku take all his things, and pick up the volleyball to throw it over to him. Sora jerked back by the sudden ball flying his way, but he caught it.

"Laters," Riku waved to Sora, and then headed home.

The auburn girl hummed along to the song playing from her IPod as she walked down the sidewalk near the beach, enjoying the view of the sun setting pass the horizon of the ocean. The sky was a beautiful mixture of pink, orange and blue, which made the scenic more breathtaking to look at. A small smile set upon her lips when she felt the breeze rustle her clothing and brush against her hair and skin. She decided to walk off the path of the sidewalk and towards the shore, taking off her sandals and high-knee socks so her feet can feel the soft sand.

Sora swung his backpack over one shoulder, holding his board under his arm while the other held onto the volleyball. He was walking up the shore until someone familiar caught his attention. _Kairi… _Sora recognized her immediately. He paused to watch her as she stood on the shoreline, gazing into the horizon.

Sora held his hands near his mouth to call out to her, "Kairi?"

But she didn't seem to hear him. He tried again, but louder this time.

"Kairi!"

She still didn't seem to hear him the second time. Sora raised a brow. He decided to walk over, and she didn't seem to notice him approaching. Although when he neared her, stopping about a yard away, he finally noticed why she couldn't hear him; it was because she was wearing earphones and listening to music. He lowered his things onto the sand beneath his feet.

Sora smiled to himself, mostly by the fact that she didn't realize his presence by now. She had been too busy admiring the ocean and sun setting down. The spiky brunette hadn't realized that he was also staring… but, he couldn't help but feel captivated just by the sight of her. The way her bright red hair blew gently against the wind and how her features gleamed under the setting sun's light… She looked so radiant that it looked as if she belonged there.

"Kai…Kairi?" Sora called her name again, close behind her.

Kairi thought she was imagining it when someone was calling her name. But she knew she heard her name more clearly this time. She slowly turned her head, finally noticing someone standing a short distance away from her. Her eyes grew surprised when she saw who it was that stood there. She pulled her earphones from her ears. "Sora…?"

He waved, "Hey,"

"What… what are you doing here? How long were you there?"

Sora smiled at her, "Not too long… I was wondering the same for you. But I've been here, actually… with…" He hesitated, "Riku. But he just left." He wondered to himself if mentioning Riku's name was okay, since he knew he was her ex-boyfriend, and they did break up not too long ago.

"Oh, I see. I was just passing by on my way home; I got distracted by the view." She smiled sheepishly, mostly because she hadn't realized him there sooner. She noticed that Sora was in beach attire. He was only wearing board shorts, and… he was shirtless. Her eyes gazed over his nude body structure. He was lightweight, but he did have toned muscles that fit his features. Her eyes flickered up to his face to avoid being caught staring at his body, and that's when she saw the bruise hidden beneath his thick bangs. Sudden guilt filled into her again when she remembered the incident where she hit him in the head with her locker.

"I'm… so sorry about that," Kairi said slowly, pointing at his bruise. "Does it still… hurt?"

"Oh… don't worry about it." He tested the pain by pressing two fingers on it, wincing slightly. The pain was still there, but it did subside. He shook his head, "Nah, not as much."

"Are you sure?" The concern visible on the auburn girls face had stricken his heart. She surprised herself when reached a hand over to his bruise and gently brushed her delicate fingers over it. Sora was slightly surprised too, but he didn't mind at all… He only smiled and nodded. When Kairi felt her cheeks begin to heat up from her sudden action, she quickly pulled away and set her gaze down to the things near his feet. She saw a bag, surfboard and volleyball.

"Nice uniform." Sora said with a cheesy grin. Kairi looked back up at him, before looking down at her own attire.

She returned his grin, and said, "Nice body."

Sora's face flushed, just now realizing that she sees him half nude. He held up his hands defensibly,

"Hey now, I meant my compliment. I wasn't teasing you!"

"Nice body _board_." She corrected herself and pointed at his surfboard.

"Oh…" Sora chuckled, sheepishly. The smile on her face only grew. Kairi leaned down and reached down for the ball near his feet. She picked it up and tossed it from one hand to the other.

"You play beach volleyball?" She asked, "I love that sport!"

"Yes! Riku and I were about to play, but sadly… he had to go."

"Oh? Well, are you still up for a game?" She smiled, pointing to the volley net a distance away from them.

He raised a brow at her offer, "Kairi… Is that a challenge?"

"You know it." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, "Why, Sora, are you afraid to lose to a girl?" With that, she ran away and over to the volleyball net.

"No WAY!" Sora followed after her.

"I'm letting you know now, but I'm great at this." Kairi said with superiority as she stood on the other side of the net from Sora, preparing to serve the ball over to him.

"Probably not nearly half as great as I am." Sora countered with confidence. Kairi chuckled, and served the ball. He easily stepped forward and hit the ball back over to her.

"Impressive," Kairi complimented with sarcasm, and Sora only grinned. She hit it back just as he did, and they continued to pass it back and forth.

"You're not half bad yourself, Kairi. And If you think I'm amazing in beach volleyball, it doesn't come close when it comes to video games," He bragged jokingly, while volleying the ball back over to her, "I'm the _King_ when it comes to any video game."

"Oh really, _King_?" Kairi giggled, "Then I must be the _Queen_, who'll be the one to throw you off your throne."

Sora gasped, lunging forward to reach the ball in time before it hit the ground, "Are you challenging _me_ in video games too? Who would dare do such a thing?"

"I dare. Bring it on."

"Oh, Kairi, it's on like the movie Tron."

Kairi choked, laughing at what Sora just said, causing her to miss hitting the ball. It landed onto the sand, but Kairi was too occupied in clutching her stomach while trying to contain her laugh. "You're… you're so weird, Sora."

Sora laughed and faked a frown, "Hey… is that a good or bad thing?"

Kairi walked over and picked the ball off the sand. "Good…" She chuckled, "Being weird means you're unique. Honestly, I prefer 'weird'…" Sora's cheeks tickled a color of pink by her words.

This time, Kairi had spiked the ball over. Sora, who was still struck by her words, was too late to notice the ball coming down on him. The ball had hit him hard, right on his forehead where his bruise formed from the earlier incident that day. It bounced off and knocked him off balance, causing him to falter backwards onto the sand. Kairi let out a gasp and she immediately ran under the net and over to him.

"SORA? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kairi hovered over the fallen brunette. _Not again! _She panicked in her mind. Sora moaned out, wincing as he looked back up at Kairi.

She held her hand out for him to grab… but he hesitated. The auburn girl grew confused when a smirk appeared on his face. He had taken her hand and tugged her down too. Kairi yelped out lost balance and fell forward onto the deep sand beside him. She rolled over onto her back and quickly shot up into a sitting position. Sora still remained lying on his back, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning when he noticed specs of sand tangled in her long red hair and even on her clothing.

"…SORA!" Kairi pouted cutely and cried to the boy lying beside her. "Look what you did! Now there's sand stuck in my hair and even in my clothes!"

But Sora could only laugh, "That's alright, Kairi, sand looks pretty good on you. Or, no wait… it's you who makes the sand look good."

Kairi blinked, grabbing strands of her hair to examine the specs; suddenly realizing that it was pretty funny… She ended up laughing too. She laid back down into the soft sand, both of them sharing a moment of laughter. When their laughter's began to fade and die down, comfortable silence filled the air. When Kairi turned to her head left to look at Sora, he looked over at her too. That's when both their eyes locked, and small smiles appeared on their faces. But by the way Sora looked at her... it made her feel uneasy, but not in a bad way. she blushed, hoping it wasn't noticeable...

"What are you thinking of?" Kairi was curious to what's on his mind.

He smiled, shaking his head lightly, and spoke, "Nothing."

She didn't say anything after and it became quiet. Only the sound of the wind blowing over them. Thankfully, Sora broke the silence between them.

"Gee, Kairi, I hope you don't make this a habit…" He said to her. She blinked, dumbfounded.

"What?"

Sora pointed at his bruise that swelled again. She put a hand over her mouth, still feeling a bit of guilt. But she tried to playfully turn the tables on him.

She shook her head on the sand, "Whatever, you're going to pay for it this time, Sora."

"Oh really…" Sora raised one eyebrow, "How so?" Kairi only smirked.

His jaw dropped when she'd taken a handful of sand and threw it on him.

"…Did you just…" His wide eyes looked down at his sand covered chest. Kairi had done it again; throwing more sand onto him, but this time after, she got up and fled. Sora shot up, immediately, chasing after her.

"Kairi, why you! Get back here!" Sora chased, lagging right behind the giggling auburn girl. Kairi suddenly felt paranoia when she seen Sora quickly catching up to her. Her feet were now wet as she made her way into the shallow water. Finally, Sora had closed in on her, trapping her as she couldn't go passed the shallow end. She squealed when he grabbed onto her; and his arms encircled around her petite form. He had picked her up and she flailed trying to fight free. He was too strong for her, so she couldn't break free of his hold.

"Sora… Let me go!"

"Apologize first, Kairi!" He grinned superior to the situation, while lifting her up in a bridal position.

She giggled, "Never!"

"Then I'm not letting go!" Kairi stopped trying to break free, and paused. She looked deep into his eyes and pouted, so innocently; she tried giving him the cutest puppy eyes...

"Oh no… nah ah," Sora shook his head, trying to resist giving in, "Your puppy face isn't going to work on me," But, it really did. It made his heart swell more than his bruise. She looked too cute… but he refused to let her know it was affective.

"Okay, fine," Kairi let out a frustrated sigh and she frowned in defeat.

She finally apologized, "I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora smiled, feeling victorious, "Apology accepted, Kairi." He said, but still held her with his arms. She waited, patiently for him to put her down, but he didn't budge.

"Sora… you're supposed put me down now." She urged. Sora's smile widened.

"I know, but…" He said slowly. Kairi looked up at him, expectantly.

He smoothly asked her, "Did you want to rinse the sand out of your hair?"

"Well, yes… eventually, why?"

Sora smirked jauntily, which alarmed Kairi…

"Good." He simply said. And just with that, he finally let her go. But not in the way she'd wanted.

Kairi let out a scream when he had thrown her into the water.

* * *

**Chapter hint: **Roxas knows someone who likes Kairi… I'm sure you guys can guess who, right? :P It should be obvious!

and HEY... wait a minute, Roxas & Namine are getting off track! They're not doing their assignment! haha, those silly goobers. :D

**Author's Note: **Nooo! I was getting so into it, and I had MORE scenes that I wanted to fit in here… but I guess it ended up too long and now it has to be put in the next chapter. I looked forward to writing the upcoming scenes too! ): But its okay, I had fun writing this chapter so far… So I hope you guys enjoyed the corniness! These are my favorite couples and I enjoy seeing them interact like this (: Hopefully you guys feel the same way. On a side note, Kairi's character is easiest for me to write… because well, her character in this story does reflect off of how I act in real life. XD So if you think she's weird, then I'm weird :D! YAY!

**-**_Ventus randomly walks into the KH cast_**-**

**WS:** It's Ven! –_hearts_-

**Ventus: **-_turns and sees Roxas. He stares at him, surprised by their resemblance_-

**Roxas: **-_does the same_…-

**Ventus: **Wow…

**Roxas: **…?

**Ventus: **You're such a handsome fellow.

**Roxas: **…

**Other KH casts: **-_laughs_-

**WS: **Weirdo's. Anyways, sorry Ven, you can't be in this story. –_cries_-

**Ventus: **Why not?

**WS: **Because you have no role in it. ):

**Ventus: **Well then… -_thinks of an evil plot to replace himself secretly into Roxas' spot_-

**WS: **What are you thinking of?

**Ventus: **-_smiles innocently_- nothing.

**WS:** Anyways… I'm on to the next chapter real soon. I really want to write down what I have in mind ASAP, before they go poof! Hehe, so look forward to it soon if you're hoping for it! Also, thoughts appreciated on this chapter. Thank you to those who will take the time to review!

P.S. In this chapter... Which did you enjoy: Namixas or Sokai moment?


	10. An Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer**: blarghablargblargh.

**Author's note:** Here's the new chapter! I apologize that I'm still updating very slowly... but of course this story won't die! even if it IS super old. Can you guys believe I'm actually still working on it? Ha, I thank my phone, it's connected to my e-mail and I'm being sent all your PMS and reviews, so I just can't ignore it. I'm so glad there are still people out there that still want it to be updated, and I thank you guys for that. You guys are the best! I want to add more new characters to this story, so be prepared! (:

* * *

-»«-

**First Love**

-»«-

**Chapter 10**

_An Unexpected Surprise_

x3

It hadn't been too long now that Roxas and Namine began working on their project together. They'd already gotten quite a bit of information written down on a list, following the outline and being precise as best as they can. There were many times when conversation would fill in silence, because both blondes wouldn't have anything else to talk about; mostly, Namine can tell that Roxas was mainly trying to focus on their assignment. And for her, the assignment was her excuse to hide away her shyness. However, Roxas would make a few side comments that would make her smile, adding to reasons that allowed her to feel comfortable to be with him.

"Alright, so- the outline wants us to explain what the story is about," Roxas stated, reading off the instructions, "I have an idea of what the book is about, but since you've read it a few times, and I haven't _yet_..." He grinned, censured to the times he could have read it before. He ruffled the side of his messy spikes from habit, "Namine, how would you summarize it?"

Namine returned an understanding smile. She could remember many details in the book, and it was true that she knew the book well enough to at least explain the summary to him. "It's about a boy..." Namine started off, and her lips pursed together as she mused, trying her best to remember. It had been a while since she last read it. Roxas perused the flawless features on her face. She had his full attention as she began her explanation.

"A boy who found no meaning to live, because he lost many things in life. His father... sadly, was the only person he had left, but he hated and blamed him for all his losses. Everyone else who knew him only saw him as a delinquent, when deep down... no one really understood him," Her attention then rose from the book before her and straight to the boy listening across from her. His lucid expression was in awe by the words she spoke.

She continued, "Until he met a girl that changed his life... and changed him." She remembered that this was her favorite part of the book, and she unknowingly tilted her head, slightly, and a delicate smile etched at the corner of her rosy lips. "She'd taught him that there was more to life than just pain, guilt, hate or sorrow, and that life is more beautiful than he'd seen it to be."

Roxas saw a darling frown appear on the girls face, and it secretly tugged at his heartstrings, "But, once people found out they were lovers, no one supported their relationship and many things tore them apart. No one believed that the boy could change, and no one ever thought he could be good enough for her. He goes through lengths of trying to be with her, trying to prove himself because her loved her more than anything in the world... she was his reason to live. When all hope was lost, he turned to angels that would grant his desire to be with her, no matter what the consequences would be. And, well.." Namine giggled as she bit her lower lip, realizing that she was getting carried away. But the spiky-haired blonde looked to her, eagerly, wanting for her to continue.

Roxas chuckled when she teased, "You'd have to read it to find out what happens next, Roxas."

Namine had explained the story with such chaste; the way she described each part left him in complete captivation when she spoke so passionately about it. It was very admirable. He exhaled the breath that he held in for a short moment, and muttered, "Wow..." Namine tilted her head a little more than before, slightly addled by his response.

He gave such a reassuringly smile, "It sounds like a _really_ good story."

"Yeah," She giggled, and shrugged lightly, "I love it, maybe a little too much."

"I mean, you make it sound... extraordinary?" His smile grew into a wide grin. Namine blushed, then she shook her head humbly. "No, really," He assured; his serious blue eyes looking back into her own, "I look forward to reading it. Thank you, Namine."

Roxas was so sincere whenever it came to the words he speaks, and each time she saw the glisten within his eyes, she could feel something in her chest stricken. And It was her _heart_. She still couldn't understand how he could easily make her feel this way.

"Y-You're welcome..."

A comfortable silence began to fill the air around them, but it had ceased after Roxas spoke again.

"Hey... Namine?"

She looked up to him with curious, cerulean orbs, "Yes?"

He tried to ask with subtle approach, mostly to hide his true curiosity, "Sorry for the random question, but... did it bother you when Kairi kept calling this a study-date? I mean, it's not. But would it have been weird to you, if it was?" Leaning back and ruffling his spikes, he chuckled shamefully for even asking. But for some reason, he wanted to know. That's because most girls he'd hang out with, always and most certainly made it obvious that they were hoping for it to be a 'date'. But with Namine Strife, it was different... she kept denying it to Kairi, as if she wouldn't want it to be.

Namine's eyes grew, slight surprise was seen in her expression from the sudden question. Her mind spun a bit as she thought about it, and wondered if she even knew how the answer it. She was too baffled, that her jaw hung as she tried to speak... she was unable to find the right words. He'd only look back at her with expectant eyes, trying to surmise her thoughts.

_'No... not at all.' Say it... Namine._ Her conscience told her, _Say it to him..._

"Um..." But something held her back. She couldn't admit it.

It wasn't long until a tune disrupted her thoughts and her awkward tension subsided. Fortunately, the disturbance allowed her to hide her blush as she immediately looked down to retrieve the phone in her pocket.

She read the caller-ID before answering. Speaking into her cell, " Cloud?" She could hear her worried, older brother on the other line, and he was wondering where she was because it was already getting late. Namine looked to the window, now noticing it was almost dark out. "Yes, sorry... I'm okay. I'm still at the restaurant."

Roxas' eyes gazed, and scanned her angelic face as she was too busy listening to what the other person on the line was saying. Then she would nod to herself and say, "Okay, I'll be home soon. See you in a bit." And then she hung up.

"You have to go?" He asked.

Namine nodded shyly, and apologetically, "Yes... I'm sorry. It's just... my brother can be... overprotective sometimes. He's not used to me being out too late..." she started to pack all her things into her bag.

"Oh, that's fine." Roxas said. He collected all of his things as well, just before he stood up and out from behind the table. He grinned, walking over to her side after picking up the book, "We'll just continue our homework session next time."

"Okay," She said, picking up her bag and pivoted to step out from the booth, but she was blocked in by Roxas.

He held the book out to her and asked, "Did you want to read it one more time, before I do? I don't mind if you want."

Namine looked to the book he held out for her to take, and then looked back up to him. She gave a soft smile and shook her head, hoping that her face wasn't as red as if felt (because he was standing so close to her again). "It-...It's okay. You can take it to read, Roxas. Let me know how you like it after, okay?" her voice was so fragile, yet soothing, it made his heart feel heavy.

He nodded and smiled, looking down at her one last time, "Sure, of course." he finally moved out of her way. She stepped out from the booth, shyly bidding him a 'see you later,' before walking towards the exit.

Roxas watched as she gracefully made her way to the door. A questionable thought occurred in his mind.

"Hey, Namine... wait up!" Namine halted, and turned back to face the boy who called out to her. Roxas asked as he was walking over to her, "How are you going home?"

"Oh. Um..." She thought out, "I'm walking home... since it's not too far from here."

"It's already night... so it's not safe. I can take you home...but, only if you'd want me to." Roxas offered. She could see the concern in his face and it was really kind for him to be... especially for someone like her. She turned her head to look out the window again to see that it was already really dark, and he was right. A young girl, such as herself, walking alone in the dark could be dangerous in town. It wasn't _really_ late, but the sun had already gone down. She thought over it; just earlier she was in a car filled with 3 boys when Sora offered her a ride, which wasn't bad at all... but this time she'd be alone with just Roxas. But she'd spent time with him doing the assignment, and it wasn't too awkward. Namine enjoyed his company. Could she manage more time with him? Did... she even _want_ that?

Her heart fluttered at the thought... because, honestly, she did...

"Sure," Namine said unsteadily, but she smiled, "Thank you, Roxas."

x3

"You know, Kairi, I'm _never_ taking you home, until you realize who you're messing with."

"I know, I know. The 'video game _King_', Ooo... I'm _sooo_ scared." The auburn haired girl faked a frightened expression to tease the spiky-haired boy. He rolled his eyes at her childish antics and laughed.

"You should be, Kai. I'm taking up on your challenge, to prove to you that no one can beat me in any game whatsoever."

"We'll see about that, Sora." She playfully stuck her tongue out at the boy who walked beside her. They were heading over to his house to play a few games together, so she could prove to him that he wasn't this so called _King_. She was _very_ good at games, and he _needs_ to know that. She'd bargain with him, that if she could beat him in his video games, he'd have to drive her home since it was getting late. He immediately took up on her challenge.

When they finally reached and stopped at the front of his house, Kairi was stunned. It was the first time she'd seen where he lives, and it was huge! It wasn't a house, she thought, it's a mansion. Or even a mini, modern-styled castle! She'd almost forgotten that his family bloodline were known to be wealthy.

Sora unlocked the large black gate and pushed it open. He looked back, over his shoulder to see a wide-eyed Kairi, who had her jaw hung open.

"Ready to head inside?"

"Wow," Kairi breathed, still admiring the large house before her. She followed Sora through the gate and into the front of the wide, colorful, and landscaped garden. His front yard even had tall trees that added decorative taste to the rest of yard.

Sora chuckled at her expression, "What?"

"What do you mean, _'What?_'..." Kairi mocked, but she was still struck in 'awe'.

"Sora, your house... it's _HUGE!_"

Sora's head cocked slightly as he looked to examine his own home. "Really?"

Kairi exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Well, I guess it needs to be somewhat big. Because my family shares residency with Roxas'." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. But Kairi digressed, it was beautifully built into three stories high, and the location was breathtaking. His house was at the corner of the neighborhood, on top of the mountain's cliff that had an ocean view from below. And it was probably a perfect spot to see the whole town, too. Aside from Twilight's clock tower, of course.

Kairi's eyes immediately lit up when distant barking was heard. It came from around the corner as they were walking towards the front door. "Your family has a dog?" Kairi's jaw hung slack, "Oh my goodness! I love dogs, Sora!" Sora laughed at her excitement. She was bubbly and very energetic. He liked those qualities about her.

"Yeah, actually, he's my dog. Want to meet him?" He smiled when he led her over to the side of the house, revealing a large area for the dog to run around. Her eyes brightened more when she saw the golden retriever trying to reach her, but was held back by a long leash connected to the doghouse near the back.

Sora watched as Kairi carefully neared his dog, and it jumped around excitedly and tried to reach her. She kneeled down and reached out her hand, letting it smell her palm so it would calm down. She smiled when he began to gently lick at her hand. Then she giggled because it felt ticklish.

"He's adorable. What's his name?" Kairi looked behind and over her shoulder to ask Sora.

"Pluto." He answered.

"Pluto... Like the planet?" She sounded so curious, and innocent... Sora suddenly felt warmth within his heart.

He smiled. "Like the planet."

"Awe! Hi Pluto, you're very friendly!" Kairi giggled as she scooted closer to Pluto, letting him kiss her face. She flailed and tried to pull her face away but she just couldn't resist him. She really loved dogs. She'd wanted one when she was little but her parents never allowed it. They said it was too much responsibility and too much time for their family to have on their hands. As she petted the dog before her, she frowned to herself when she remembered those childhood memories.

Sora couldn't help but watch her from behind, a soft smile appeared on his face when he saw the sight before him. It was endearing to see that Kairi loved dogs just as much as he does. His family never wanted a dog too, but he begged to have a pet, and insisted that he would be the one to take care of it. Eventually his parents gave in to letting him have Pluto. And Pluto automatically became one of his best friends. He laughed when he saw Pluto jumping and running around Kairi excitedly, and noticed how fast his black tail was wagging.

"He _really_ likes you, Kai."

"Awe, you think so? well, I really like him too!" Kairi stood, playfully running along with Pluto.

Sora decided to come over and generously patted his dog on the head, "It's because you think she's pretty, don'cha, boy?"

Kairi's face flushed, embarrassed at what Sora just asked Pluto. Pluto barked, as if it was a reply to Sora's question. Kairi's jaw dropped amazed, and Sora laughed at her reaction. He leaned in closer and said quietly into Pluto's ear, "Don't worry, buddy, me too." Kairi barely heard him... but she made out what he said... she looked away, trying to hide her blush.

Pluto sat, looking up at both the redhead and brunette as they both looked down at him curiously. He had suddenly calmed down. But It wasn't long until Pluto got hyped again, and ran around the two, almost tripping them as the leash wrapped around their legs. Sora gasped and Kairi yelped out as Pluto ran in a circle around them, several more times...

"Pluto! what are you-No! Bad Pluto, bad!" Sora was forced up against Kairi as the leash tied them together. They both tried to untangle themselves, but it didn't help that Pluto continued to run around them. A scream escaped Kairi as she couldn't hold her balance. She fell forward, against the brunette; From Kairi's weight and Pluto tugging at their legs, Sora was forced to fall back and he hit the ground. Sora let out a grunt as a weight collided on top of him.

Both baffled teens found themselves caught in an awkward position. Sora was now under the girl who fell on him, her head was pressed against his chest. When she pushed herself off of him, her widened eyes met his and their faces flushed furiously because of how close they were.

Pluto barked again, prompting towards another direction. He caused the leash to pull at the helpless teens and forcefully rolled them over. Now, Sora ended on _top_ and only his arms were holding his weight from pressing down on the girl below him.

"Pluto!" Sora immediately turned his face away from Kairi, trying to hide his embarrassment, he looked over to Pluto who was now sitting a distance away and wagging his tail innocently.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed and glared at Pluto, trying desperately to untangle the leash tying his and kairi's legs together.

Unexpectedly, he heard Kairi laugh below him. He turned to look back down at her. Her hand was covering her mouth; she was trying to contain her laughter.

"You... think it's funny?" Sora inhaled. Kairi couldn't stop laughing. A smile grew upon on his face. He started to laugh too. When their laughter began to die down, Sora shook his head.

"Gosh... You gotta admit, this is really embarrassing,"

Kairi chuckled, softer this time. "Yeah," She nodded, smiling brightly as she looked up at his flustered face, "I agree... but, I personally think it's more hilarious..."

Sora laughed at her comment. His blue eyes were warm from affection when he looked down at the girl below him. Her auburn hair was now tangled in the grass and her face revealed such alluring features. He knew how beautiful she was, he always knew that and always thought about it since he first met her. But under the moonlight that danced upon her delicate features tonight, he'd seen that she was even more beautiful than he already thought...

Sora suddenly felt this tempting feeling when his eyes lowered to look at her soft lips. He knew he shouldn't - Kairi _is_ his best friend, Riku's ex-girlfriend. But... he just couldn't put aside this feeling he had for such a long time. He didn't want to hide it anymore... And the more time he kept spending with her, it wasn't getting any easier for him to resist.

Her cheeks became rosy again when she noticed Sora gazing down at her. His head lowered, startling Kairi. She gasped when she realized what he was about to do.

"...So-Sora?" she murmured.

He stopped, just before their lips barely touched. His yearning eyes scanned over hers, trying to see if she would let him. His brows furrowed, from slight annoyance... he couldn't read what she was thinking.

They both heard a door open, and with quick reflexes, Sora immediately parted from Kairi and managed to get himself off of her. At that very moment, someone familiar, appeared near the opened door - and that person leaned against the door jamb. They crossed their arms and rose a brow, bewildered yet amused, by the sight of a wide-eyed Kairi who lay on the floor, tangled up with an embarrassed Sora sitting beside her.

Sora cursed to himself for being caught in such a predicament, especially by this particular person. And most of all, he wasn't sure if he should be thankful for the sudden interruption; because, he was certain that it had prevented him from doing something stupid, and something that he would probably end up regretting.

x3

There were many stars in the sky that brightened up the night. As Roxas walked Namine over to the parking lot where his car was parked, it beeped when he used his keys to electronically unlock it from a short distance away. He had politely went over the passenger side and opened the door, smiling as he gestured Namine to enter. Namine thanked him shyly, but stopped before going into the passenger seat. She was trying to quietly hide her surprised expression when she saw his expensive, black car. It looked brand new, too. It was the first time she'd seen his car, because he'd normally ride with Sora or skateboard to school, at least from what she remembered...

"What is it?" His expression was filled with curiosity; he had noticed the look on her face.

"Oh..." She murmured timidly, "W-well... This is the first time I've... seen your car." She admitted before taking a seat onto the ebony, leathered chair.

"Yeah, I barely drive it... my dad doesn't want me driving it to school, actually. He doesn't want anything to happen to it, since he's the one who gave it to me as an early birthday present." He shrugged, and smiled down at her before shutting the car door and walked around to get to the driver's side. While he did that, Namine took the time to inquire and admire the interior design, and the aroma from his car's air freshener was decorous and soothing to her.

When he opened his door and sat inside, Namine found herself asking, "Early... birthday present?"

He grinned and said, "Yup. But... my birthday isn't until the weekend."

_That's very soon... _"Oh." Namine realized. She greeted him shyly, "Happy... early birthday, Roxas."

Roxas cocked his head to look over at the girl sitting beside him, and Namine honestly thought he looked charming when he did that. The thankful smile on his face tightened a knot in her chest, and the way he said, "Thanks, Namine..."

Her cheeks began to tingle, and she nervously turned away to put on her seatbelt, avoiding his stare. She had pulled it too quick, that it stopped midway and locked. He'd laugh, when he saw the baffled look on her face.

"Here," Roxas offered, and Namine froze when he did something she didn't expect him to do. He leaned over her to reach for the belt. Then he slowly and gently pulled it over her petite form; she watched him, tensing a bit as he was too close to her. He pulled it until the end of the belt was hooked it into the lock. When It clicked, she hadn't known she let out a breath she was holding. He'd only smile at her before pulling away, then he put on his own, before turning on the engine. While he did that, she placed a hand to her chest... that's when she felt her heart beating faster than normal.

She'd desperately tried to break the awkward tension that _she_ only felt, "Um... so are you doing anything special for your birthday?" She surprised herself for even asking; this was probably the first time that she was starting a conversation. He continued to drive and turned on his IPOD connected to his car. Music began to play, softly so that it wouldn't overlap into their conversation.

"Nah, nothing too special," Roxas said, his eyes focused on the road, "Just a party at my house with a few close friends."

"I see. That sounds fun..."

"Yeah," He took a chance to glance over to her. Namine shifted a bit as his ocean blue eyes studied her features.

"You should come, Namine. I mean, only if you want to come." Namine was taken aback by the invite. A party? especially... _his_ party? She knew there would be a lot of his friends, and she would feel socially awkward just being there.

"Um..." Namine groped for words, "I'm not too sure if I can..." then she paused.

"I... I'd really like it if you could make it." He admitted, catching her off-guard. Her widened orbs looked back over the spiky-blonde. The way he genuinely smiled back at her; his expression showed that he meant what he just said... and it gave her a sudden shiver that ran down her spine. This time, it was he who looked away, avoiding eye contact with the bewildered girl.

"It's just... to be honest," She hesitated, "I'm not really a party person..."

"Oh," He added, diffidently, "Well, Kairi's invited, too. Someone already mentioned it to her and she said she would love to come. Hopefully you'll decide to come with her if that'll make it feel more comfortable for you."

_Kairi is going?_ Namine thought. Although it wasn't much of a surprise, Kairi loved going to parties and social events. She really loved socializing and meeting new people. But Namine, she was the complete opposite of Kairi...

He looked at her again, this time with a big grin on his features, "At least, will you think about it?" His eyes showed hopefulness. She became more surprised. Did he really want her to come?...

He joked, pouting, "_Pretty_ please?" then he laughed. Namine felt her heart soften by his expression, and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Okay. I will" She said, a small smile appeared on her face.

"You'll come? or you'll think about it?" He prompted gently for clarification.

She giggled again. "I'll think about it."

He frowned playfully, but nodded in understanding. "Sounds fair."

Roxas smiled, but this time, more to himself. "Either way, I look forward to seeing you there."

Namine tried to contain the uneasy feeling inside her heart because of the way he was making her feel. She tried her best to keep her composure. She tried to let the music in the car soothe her, and it did, when she heard a familiar song come on... _From A Distance, by Nasri. _ She recognized. It was the type of music she'd normally loved to listen to, and knowing that Roxas had it on his IPOD... was unexpected.

"I..." Namine gasped softly, "love this song..."

"Really?" Roxas smiled, "Yeah, this is one of my favorite songs on my playlist." Then he turned up the volume so they both can listen to the melodic tune... It was a long, relaxing moment as the lyrics sang,

_How do I get close, when she looks just like an angel?_

_A moment of her time just seems impossible to me._

_It's hard to find the words, to get to know this stranger,_

_I'm scared of what she'll say, if what I say sounds incomplete..._

_And it feels... like we belong together, _

_can someone tell me where do I stop? because_...

When they finally reached a stoplight, Roxas steadied his gaze over to Namine, who was smiling softly to herself and it amused him. He couldn't help but watch her, as she continued to admire the song to herself.

Roxas waited as the chorus came, then he smiled.

"_I can't keep on feeling the way I do_,"

Namine's eyes widened. She looked over to Roxas, who now was singing along with the song.

"_I can't keep on hiding my heart from you_..."

She was left in shock... because, he sang _really_ well. He had such an amazing voice. Each word he sang somehow caressed her heart. "_I gotta say something before someone else comes through,"_ He harmonized, _"I can't keep on loving you... from a distance_..."

Then, he paused. Namine continued to look at him in complete awe and amazement. Their gazes finally met, as the following lyrics filled up the frozen moment.

_She's always on my mind... There's no room left for thinking,_

_I'm tired of waiting, slowly fading... Needs to happen now..._

_'Cause I'm running out of time and I feel this ship is sinking._

_The doors are closing, I am frozen._

_**I need her around**..._

As music continued to play, it felt as if silence took over to both blondes as their gazes remained locked.

"I... wow, Roxas," Her words scrambled, "I didn't know you can sing so... wow. You have an amazing voice!"

He shook his head, humbly, and laughed at her adorable reaction. This was the first time he'd seen her like this. Usually she was so timid and shy. Was he finally breaking through her shell?

"No, really..." Namine was still stunned, "I didn't know you can sing like that..."

"No one knows, really." He shrugged, then grinned; trying to hide his bashful expression, "It's my little secret... I actually write my own lyrics when I'm bored."

She could only continue to look amazed, "Really?"

"Yeah," Roxas chuckled, "I could show you one that I wrote recently," then he coaxed, in a playful way, "But not till after you give me the drawing you owe me from before, deal?"

Namine was left in shock again, but... she giggled, "Okay... deal." She really would love to hear him sing his own songs.

Roxas is really something, she thought. She didn't know Roxas well, but she didn't realize there were many things about him that she'd least expect. As she spent more time with him... she was learning more interesting things that you wouldn't expect in most guys. He was this charming, handsome guy who is extremely nice, fun to be around, and now... extremely talented. The combination of his personality was breathtaking and so admirable to find in a guy. Namine was certain that there were no such thing as perfect, but... is Roxas? At least, through her eyes?

Namine and Roxas were startled as a car from behind suddenly honked at them. Roxas directed his attention forward to see the streetlight that had been green for a short while now. Roxas could only laugh shamefully as the impatient driver from behind honked continually, signaling them to hurry up and drive.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Roxas said, defeated. He rolled his eyes playfully and pressed on the gas. Namine couldn't help but laugh. She was actually having a lot of fun. She felt like a different person when she was with him - in a good way. Namine felt like a better version of herself; or maybe, she was finally being her true self. Like the girl she was when she's with Kairi. It was like she could trust Roxas. This feeling she felt when she spends more time with him, kept growing, and she felt as if she was falling deeper.

Namine snuck a glance over at the boy who had his attention on the road. She didn't know what to think... but she liked it. However, at the same time, was it really okay for _her_ to feel like this with_ him_? She was the high schools geek and he was the most popular boy in school, after all.

By the time they reached Namine's house, Roxas pulled up into the driveway. It was dark, and the only light emitting was from the cars headlights and the lights from inside her house. She turned to face Roxas, wanting to thank him for the ride. He only grinned when she gave her thanks; her cheeks heated up when he said, "It's no problem at all, Namine... anytime."

Just before Namine was about to turn and open the passengers door, she couldn't help but notice something sticking out from the visor above Roxas' side. She couldn't help but wonder what it was. Roxas saw Namine's hesitation, and he followed her gaze. That's where he saw what she was looking at.

She pointed out, "I... think something on your visor is about to slip out."

"Oh, you're right." Roxas reached and pulled the visor flap open, failing to retrieve what was sticking out of its place. Roxas suddenly remembered that it was a photo that he had slipped into the visor the day he got his car. It had fallen and glided slowly down, into his lap. It landed with its blank side facing up.

Roxas picked it up, turning it over and looked at the photographed side. He looked upon the face of a well-dressed woman. Roxas gazed at the photo for a good moment, looking passed the woman and over to the boy she held close beside her. Roxas felt as if he was looking into a mirror, seeing his own reflection of a boy with spiky-blonde hair and his own identical features. His eyes lowered to the bottom corner, a visible letter, "_**V**_" was initialed on the photo.

Namine tilted her head slightly, noticing the captivated expression on Roxas' face. He snapped out of his trance, and looked over to the girl beside him. Then he forced a grin, hoping it would hide any hint of his suddenly gloomed appearance.

"Just a family photo that I forgot I left up there," Roxas assured, turning it over for her to see. Namine tilted her head a little more, curiosity filled her mind. She saw a professionally taken portrait. In the photo, she seen Roxas... handsome as usual, and a woman in the photo with him. She gasped, softly to herself, when she saw how beautiful the woman looked.

"May I... ask who that is?" Namine realized that the woman had similar features compared to Roxas, so she assumed, "Is that your mom?"

Roxas took a moment to look at it again, and nodded. "Yeah, she's my mother."

"She's beautiful, Roxas." Namine complimented, "You look a lot like her."

"You think so?"

Namine nodded with a smile. "Thanks." Then, he smiled, placing it back on the spot where it was found on the visor; he fixed it, making sure it wouldn't manage to slip out again. When he was done, he pushed up the visor.

"I'll walk you to the your front door, just to be on the safe side." Namine blushed by his offer, thinking it wasn't a big deal for her to walk over alone. But she didn't oblige as he already opened his door and step out.

"Thank you, again," Namine said, before entering through her front door. He only returned a genuine smile and nodded.

"Good night, Namine." He said, then added. "I'll be sure to start up on reading the book as soon as I can."

"Okay," Namine smiled, her hand held on the doors knob, "Good night to you too, Roxas." and with that, she closed the door. Roxas let out a deep breath, before returning back to his car. As he sat back down on the driver's seat, he turned on the engine and readied to leave.

Although he hesitated for moment. He had pulled the visor back down, and his eyes looked up, into the picture of the boy and woman once more. Roxas sighed to himself, before closing it up again.

x3

"Sora?" The boy at the door couldn't help but laugh, amused by his cousin being stuck in awkward situation of being tangled up with the blushing, speechless girl beside him.

"Yeah, I know! But this is all Pluto's fault, really." Sora was still trying to untangle the leash tied around his and Kairi's legs. The boy only laughed at his silly relative again.

Sora rolled his eyes and then frowned, "Instead of standing over there and laughing, why don't you come over here and help us out, Roxas?"

"Yes, Roxas, please?" Kairi pleaded.

"Well," The blonde spiky-haired boy trotted over to them, and crossed his arms over his chest, "I would help you guys out. But there's just one problem with that." Sora raised a brow, and looked at him confused. The boy only shrugged and smiled.

Sora noticed that Pluto was barking at the boy as if he was a stranger... which Sora found to be unusual, because Pluto should be familiar and comfortable with Roxas since they got along well. But it was beginning to make sense... Sora was slowly putting the pieces together.

"Wait... you're..." Sora froze. His jaw was dropped from unexpected surprise, and he looked to the boy with disbelief. Then the spiky-blonde finally admitted.

"I'm _not _Roxas."

Sora's brows raised high and his eyes widened. Kairi, on the other-hand, was very confused.

Sora managed to choke out, "_Ven_?!"

A cheeky grin became visible on the Roxas lookalike's face, "Long time no see, Sora."

* * *

**Chapter Hint:** In the photo of Roxas and his mother... it wasn't Roxas. (:

Oh and... Kairi really doesn't know about Roxas' party. She wasn't invited yet. :D

**Author's Note:** Aieeeee, what's with the random twist at the end? Haha! I really wanted to add Ventus, because I love him so much. He actually _does_ have a role to play in this story :P be prepared! Yay, chapter done. Phew, I'm glad I got to finally update. That's all I really wanted to do. Hopefully it wasn't a fail and that it didn't kill the story more. Please let me know what you guys think so far, and how you're liking it! or even... how you're _not_ liking it! haha -_shoots self_-

Anyways, I tried my best to revolve this chapter on the two major pairings. Which one did you guys enjoy more? (:

Do you guys notice that Namine is slowly changing as she spends more time with Roxas? Do you guys support this ;D?

By the way... where is my cast this chapter? Oh my goodness, they're MIA! I hope I didn't kill them either :P

-_cricket noises-_

Oh no... I'm all alone in this story now... T_T

...Just kidding. I didn't get to put them in it this time, but they will return soon! Sorry about that guys. Just needed a chapter up ASAP since I've too busy lately.


	11. Brother Dearest

**Disclaimer: **This disclaimer disclaims the disclamation of its disclaimancy, and anything else you want to be disclaimed.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Here's the update. Wow, finally up to chapter 11! I feel accomplished! And thank you guys, so much... for those who reviewed my past chapters. I really appreciate it, you have no idea. Especially the long thoughts, I love those! It lets me know that you guys enjoy it and my story somehow reached out to you. You guys are the best.

**WS: **Where is my KH cast? I've missed them last chapter.

-_A pointy brown spike is clearly visible, sticking up from behind a table_-

**WS: **Sora? Is that you...

-_The spike shifts as a hushed chuckle is heard-_

**Sora: -**_Changes voice- _No... there's no Sora here. I'm just a table.

**WS:** -_-

-_Hears hushing from behind the table; also hearing voices from the other KH cast quietly scolding Sora for giving away their hideout with his stupidity-_

**WS: **Okay... is my _entire_ KH-cast hiding behind that table? Really?

**Sora: **-_voice is still changed_- ...No, we're not, you're imagining it. I already told you, I'm a table!

-_Sora grunts as someone jabbed him in the stomach-_

**WS:** Okay...Really. I know you guys are there. C'mon, Sora already gave it away...

-_Multiple jabs were sent to Sora again, and a "OW!" is heard from behind-_

**WS: **-_rolls eyes_-...'Kay, this is ridiculous.

They'll come out eventually... For now, you guys can just read on with the story...

_-Crosses fingers with hope that you guys will like this one...-_

* * *

**-» «-**

**First Love**

**-» «-**

**Chapter 11**

_Brother Dearest_

x3

Sora just couldn't believe it... that this was actually happening.

"Ven…" His expression gleamed with pure shock. Pluto's barking continued, but Sora subconsciously tuned it out. He'd become too stunned. Sora looked with disbelief, "No way... this isn't real..."

A chuckle escaped from Roxas' doppelganger. He shook his head, "Well cousin, sorry to disappoint you. But this is real," and grinned widely.

He had carefully approached the fallen brunette and the redhead girl tangled up on the grass, trying to ignore and carefully avoid the dog that continued growling at his presence. Pluto had finally quit his barking and backed away, whining slightly, after Sora had finally tuned in his loud barking– he commanded Pluto to knock it off, slightly agitated by him, while Ven had untangled the leash off him and Kairi. Ven held out a hand to his cousin with a grin visible on his robust features. Sora had slapped his hand into the offer; a bright, welcoming smile appeared on his face. Ven had pulled him up.

Sora immediately threw an arm around his cousin... who he hadn't seen in years. He pulled him into a hug and patted his back. "Wow... It's... really good to see you, Ven." Sora pulled away from the hug and took a good look at his cousin, his hands remained on his shoulders that proved he wasn't just an illusion. Sora... was just really happy to see him again after too long.

"And you, Sora." Ven's pearly whites showed through his wide smile. Sora continued looking at Ven, still shocked, and unable to believe that he was actually right there in front of him now. Ven turned his attention down to the confounded girl sitting on the ground. He politely offered his hand out to her, this time, and she had accepted the kind gesture.

"Kairi... this is my cousin, and Roxas' brother." Sora introduced, as he watched his cousin help her up.

_Roxas... has a twin? _ The surprised expression on Kairi's face was clearly visible from the news.

"Hey," Ven greeted sincerely. Kairi looked up at the handsome blonde who spoke, "I'm Ventus... But, everyone just calls me Ven. What's your name?"

"Kairi," She answered, breathless from his appeal.

"Kairi," He repeated, mostly to himself. It was his way of remembering a new face, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too..." Kairi's eyes met his. Her gaze mesmerized his features.

Kairi, who was astonished by the twins' comparison, hadn't realized that she had leaned forward to intently study his face. "Wow..." she whispered softly to herself. Kairi was astounded by the fact that he was _very_ identical to Roxas. Ven slightly leaned back as her pretty face neared his own. She had leaned a little too close to the point where they were almost touching.

The blonde misconstrued her action, "Uh...?"

Kairi finally realized her own action and immediately pulled back... ashamed from her forwardness.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized. Ven chuckled at how odd she seemed... But he still thought she was cute.

"It's just... wow! You _really_ look like Roxas..." She was just used to the fact that twins would have some type of physical detail... that usually separates their identity. But since their features appeared to be _exactly _the same... she could easily believe that he was Roxas, if they told her he was. It was slightly spooky... but at the same time, impressive.

He grinned, and bantered, "Well... you could say it comes with the package of being twins."

Kairi gave an abashed smile, a slight tint of pink spread across her cheeks, "I just... I didn't know Roxas had a sibling, or that he has a _twin._ He's never mentioned it before."

"Yeah," Ven anticipated, "I'm not surprised… That definitely sounds like Roxas."

"Huh?" Kairi didn't know what he meant by that. She was puzzled.

"Roxas doesn't like letting anyone know he has a brother... or to be more specific, a _twin._" Sora finally joined into the conversation. Kairi blinked, confused, and tilted her head to look at Sora. Sora had thought she looked adorable like that. He tried to suppress the heat within his cheeks.

"Really? How come?" She asked him.

"Beats me," Sora shrugged his shoulders, oblivious to his cousin's reason, "He never really talks about it."

Kairi had looked over to the spiky-blonde, contemplating if he knew. But Ven ruffled his own spikes and just said, "Eh, It's a long story."

"Oh," Kairi said. It was none of her business– she felt that it would be rude for her to be nosy, so she didn't coerce into their history.

A witty smile just appeared on her face. "Are you sure it's not because... you're his _evil_ twin?" She jested.

Ven was taken aback, but caught the hint that she was only kidding. He smiled at the silly question.

"Hey, now..." He acted to be hurt by her words. He decided to play along with her, and gave a childish frown. Sora, who was beside him, had laughed at his goofy expression.

"Why does everyone say _I'm_ the evil twin? Why don't they ever consider that maybe... my little brother is the evil one?"

Kairi laughed. She shrugged, and then shook her head, "I don't know, Ven, Maybe because the older brother _usually_ is?"

"What... that's _not_ true!" Ven retaliated, "I swear, he's the evil little brother who's been out to get me... from the get-go!"

All three teens had burst out into laughter. Ven's eyes looked upon Kairi, and then looked over to the spiky brunette and smirked.

"I like her. She's funny... cute _and_ really pretty, too." While pointing at the redhead who was now blushing from his compliments, he asked Sora, "Is this my future cousin-in-law? Cause, I approve." He held his thumb up as approval. Sora choked by Ven's assumption, and his face had fumed red.

"W-What? How'd you come up with that? W-We're just friends!" He spluttered, embarrassed. The two boys were facing each other, so lucky for Kairi... they hadn't notice her blossomed face.

Ven snickered, amused that one harmless, little question somehow worked up his cousin.

"I dunno. Just asking," He shrugged blatantly.

"Um... anyway," Sora coughed, trying to quickly change conversation, "Does Roxas even know you're here yet?" Ven had noticed his immediate change of subject, and didn't endeavor it.

"Nope, since I just got here not too long ago." Ven answered with honesty. He inquired, "where is Roxas, anyway?"

Kairi interjected, "He's on a study date," She was kidding again, but they didn't seem to catch it this time.

"Really!?" Both Sora and Ven asked at the same time, surprised. They didn't know that the truth was... Roxas is just doing an assignment with Namine. But Kairi smirked mischievously to herself and advanced it.

"Yep!" She chirped.

Ven faked a surprised gasp, "What… No way... Really? Roxas is too much of a prude to go on date... How's that possible?" Both Sora and Kairi laughed, when Ven jokingly mocked his own twin. His eyes flickered with keen interest, "So, who's the lucky girl out on a date with my little bro?"

Kairi giggled, at the fact that Ven took interest in his twin's love-life. "She's my friend. Her name is Namine."

"Your friend, hmm?" A grin plastered on Ven's face. He turned and asked Sora, "Do you know her? And is she cute?"

"Who, Namine?" Sora mused with thought. He gave an honest opinion, "Yeah, actually, she's _really_ cute." Kairi was slightly taken aback that Sora thought so... and somehow, a slight stingy feeling secretly crept up inside her. And she didn't know why or what it was.

"Nice... go, Roxas!" Ven applauded to the person who wasn't even present.

Sora was dumbfounded, when he finally recalled the conversation they were having, "Wait a minute... Namine?" he repeated, "Namine _and_ Roxas– on a date... together?" Sora asked Kairi. She smiled, assuring, and nodded her head. Sora's expression was surprise. He didn't expect that... or even suspect anything between the two blondes.

"Wow," He breathed out, "I hadn't realized that there was something going on between them..."

Kairi laughed, "Sora, there isn't. I'm just kidding," She finally admitted the truth.

"Oh." Sora said, sheepishly.

"Okay... wait," Ven wanted clarification, because he was still confused, "So... Roxas isn't on a date?"

"Yeah... sorry," Kairi assured, "They're just working on a school project together. It's not a date, I don't think."

Ven chuckled, and then he nodded, "Oh, okay. That clears things up. Besides, Roxas on a date... with a really cute girl?" He scoffed, jokingly.

Sora laughed. "Where'd you even get that idea, Kairi?"

The redhead giggled, "Well... to be honest, I _think_ Roxas sort of seems interested in her. I've seen the way he looks at her sometimes." She shrugged, "But I don't know... I'm probably just imagining it. I tend to do that a lot…"

Then, Kairi put a finger over her lips, gesturing to the boys to keep a secret. She laced her fingers behind her back and smiled, "I'm kind of on a secret mission to set them up anyways. Because I _personally _think they're cute together... but that's just me. I'm a hopeless romantic." The two boys laughed at how adorable she was.

"Hey, do you think Namine seems interested too?" Sora grew curious, pondering over the possibility of Roxas and Namine becoming a couple.

Kairi blinked. "Oh... I haven't really thought about that." She hadn't until now. She wondered if Namine would be interested. But Kairi suddenly remembered that the last time Namine had mentioned to her about having any feelings or interest toward anyone... It was toward–

She snuck a glance over to Sora, and wondered to herself if Namine still liked him, since she never mentions it anymore... maybe, she did secretly? Kairi didn't know why, but she felt a bit guilty. Maybe it was because she had been spending a lot of time with Sora lately. If Namine knew, what would she think? Kairi pondered.

Ven had looked down at his watch and read the time. "Hey guys, sorry to break up our little party... but I need to head inside," he suddenly remembered that he had to get some things done, since he'd just arrived. "I have to finish unpacking my things. You guys coming in, too?"

"Oh, right." Sora chuckled, realizing that they've been outside for a while, and remembered why they came here in the first place. It was to play a few video games with Kairi before dropping her home, "Yeah, let's head inside."

All three of them had approached the door to the house. Sora went in first, while Kairi following behind him. Ven however had stopped and looked over at the dog that started growling at him again from a short distance away. He blinked, and then shook his head.

"I don't get it..." Ven ruffled his spiky blonde hair, and then he chuckled, "I _love_ dogs. But they always seem to _hate_ me for some reason." After Ven said that, Sora had peek his head out and saw Pluto, who stopped growling when he'd seen his owners face. He finally backed away and went into the dog house.

"…_Evil_ twin brother, I tell ya..." Kairi harmonized, while Sora laughed behind her. Ven turned to them, shaking his head with a defeated sigh. But he laughed too.

By the time all three teens had gone in, Ven had parted with Sora and Kairi and headed upstairs. Sora had decided to give Kairi a little tour inside. He was amused the entire time, by Kairi's stunned expression whenever he showed her a section of his house. Sora's house had three stories; upstairs was the bedroom level, the 2nd level, which was the main level; it was where the kitchen and main rooms were. For the 3rd and downstairs level, it had the workout, entertainment and game room. He'd already finished showing Kairi the main floor of his house, and since he couldn't show her the top floor, since the parents were up there, he decided to lead her elsewhere.

The entire house was endowed, and it left Kairi breathless. The interior design was built in a way she'd never seen. If Kairi didn't know any better, she felt as if she was in a rich Malibu house. By the time they reached the spiral stair case that connected all three floors, she paused. On one side, it led to the upstairs, while the other side went down. But it wasn't the beautifully designed staircase that amazed her. It was the stunning view outside the large window, which was built into one entire side on the wall of the house, and it overlapped to the ceiling where the moon's light shined through. A gasp escaped her as she gazed out the window, admiring the ocean that expanded out into the horizon. She became enthralled, mesmerized by how beautiful it was. Sora smiled to himself as Kairi continued to gawk in complete astonishment.

"The game room is downstairs," Sora's voice pulled Kairi back into reality, "C'mon, this way." He motioned for her to follow him down the stairs and she did. When they reached to the bottom, Kairi froze again, completely flabbergasted. She suddenly felt as if she was in an arcade. It had a lot of gaming systems, and even a small bar was built into one corner. There was a Foosball table, which was right next to a pool table... and in another room she caught a glimpse of an actual _pool_...

"Oh my God, Sora..." Kairi gasped, her jaw hung low, "You have like... _everything_!" She was too overwhelmed by everything she'd seen in his house. He _literally_ had everything… Well, everything that a person their age could want.

Sora, who had went over to grab a few games off the counter, chuckled. "Nah, no way... Not everything." He obligated, humbly. Sora... he was always humble, nice, and courteous. Kairi just didn't understand how a guy like Sora _almost_ seemed perfect. But perfect wasn't possible... she didn't believe anything could be perfect; unless, of course, someone could prove her wrong…

"Well… _Almost_ everything, then," Kairi giggled. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him when he looked back at her. He'd only smile, and then shook his head. She was too adorable.

x3

Roxas had finally pulled up into his driveway, pressing the remote button built into his compartment to open the garage door. After he had successfully parked inside, he pulled his keys out of his ignition and gathered his stuff, before exiting his car. The first thing on his mind when he entered into the house was to head up to his room to relax. But when he approached the stairs and was about to thread up, he paused. Distant and excited screams coming from downstairs caught his attention.

He decided to go down the stairs, the cheering becoming louder as he neared. That's where he saw the back of his cousin's head, and he was occupied playing the _Marvel VS Capcom_ game with someone. He looked to the other person, seeing the back of a girl with long red hair. That's when he realized it was Kairi. Roxas looked to the large, wide-screen TV and saw that player one had just been defeated by player two. The titled words on the bright screen flashed… _Player 1, __Game Over_!

Sora had dropped his controller and yelled out, "WHAT!" and the girl beside him, Kairi, triumphed from victory.

"Th-that's not possible, no way!" The spiky brunette rejected, unwillingly to admit his defeat. Kairi had turned and faced the boy beside her.

"_King_? Pfft!" Kairi mocked Sora playfully, "What were you saying earlier, about being a pro gamer? Ha, looks to me that you're going to end up losing your bet."

An amused Roxas, who was watching on the side, had seen the gleaming grin on the auburn girls' face. She was teasing the glowering Sora. Sora had turned to face Kairi too, with a childish frown. She giggled at his expression. Sora and Kairi continued to make faces at each other to kid around, and then they would laugh. After their laughs dimmed, a good long moment of silence followed after. That's when they stopped, staring at each other with soft smiles on their faces.

As a bystander, Roxas noticed how close they were to each other. Amusement filled into him when he distinguished flirting. To him, it was like watching two love-birds sharing a moment, and he laughed in his own mind by the thought. Roxas had decided to break the moment. He grinned to himself, and let out a cough to catch their attentions. They jumped by the sudden appearance of Roxas, and quickly scooted away from each other; they hadn't realize that he's been present to the entire scene, so they both flushed, completely embarrassed. Roxas walked over to the now red-faced couple.

"Hey… Sora, Kairi," Roxas had a wide grin on his face.

"O-oh, h-hey," Sora stammered, and Kairi too, greeted him but was busy trying to hide her crimson cheeks; but Roxas could still see it. He laughed.

"There you are," The brunette was still trying to collect his composure, "Did you finish unpacking...?"

"Huh?" Roxas was dumbfounded. "Unpacking... what? Was I supposed to unpack something?"

Sora paused. He suddenly realized._ Oh, fudge…_

"Wait… you're _Roxas_?" He stupidly asked, trying to make sure which cousin he was speaking to.

Roxas was completely lost. He raised a brow, "Uh… yes? Who else would I be?"

Kairi had remained quiet. She remembered the conversation earlier before they entered the house, and how it was mentioned that Roxas didn't like bringing up his twin… so she didn't want to be the one to do that.

"Ah…" Sora just said. Dumbly mistaken, he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry... I'm kind of brain dead right now from all the losing that I have to endure… because of _Kairi _over here." He used Kairi as his excuse. Kairi had scowled, and Sora winced when she playfully slapped him.

Roxas laughed. He asked Sora, "Did my dad want me to unpack something? I can do it now, before I head to bed." The spiky-blonde had asked, thinking maybe his father told Sora to tell him to unpack something, but hadn't gotten the chance to inform him about it yet.

Sora and Kairi was confounded when he mentioned heading to bed this early. But Roxas chuckled, "Yeah, I know… It's still early, but I'm already feeling a little sleepy."

"Nah… it's okay. I'll do it, Roxas, since you're tired." Sora bided. He mentally slapped himself, for the white lies and keeping a secret from Roxas. The secret that Ven was in the house, and that was the only reason he'd mistaken him as the wrong twin. But earlier, Ven had asked Sora not to say anything, and that he wanted to surprise Roxas later tonight.

"You sure?" Roxas hesitated on the offer. Sora just nodded.

"Thanks… Well, I'm going to head up now then. See ya later guys. Have fun with your games, and don't let Kairi beat you too much, Sora."

Roxas laughed when Sora gaped at his words. Sora had looked over to the smirking Kairi, before frowning back at Roxas.

The spiky-blonde was about to turn and leave, but he remembered, "Oh, I forgot," Roxas looked over at Kairi, and said, "I wanted to invite you to my birthday party this weekend, Kairi."

"Oh, this weekend?" Kairi asked, becoming excited at the thought of a party. Roxas grinned, and nodded. Sora eagerly looked at Kairi, hopeful that she'd accept the invite. But Kairi already loved going to parties, so she easily accepted, "Yeah, sure!"

"You're coming? Woo, awesome!" Sora said happily, and Kairi smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, see you then." Roxas gave a charming smile, "You can bring a friend, too. I don't mind." Kairi gleefully cheered. When Roxas had offered, he was secretly hoping Kairi would bring one particular friend. And it was the certain blonde girl who had appeared in his mind, just before he had stridden up stairs.

x3

By the time he reached the top of the staircase on the top floor, his foot accidentally knocked against something. He looked down, seeing at a pair of chucks that weren't familiar to him. He'd only shrug, assuming that it was probably new sneakers that Sora had bought recently, and forgot he left it there– although, he couldn't recall Sora ever being interested in converse shoes. He pushed them to the side with his foot; in case someone else might trip over them by accident... Roxas walked around the corner and entered his room.

He dropped his things onto the bed, before pulling his shirt over his head… and then went over to his closet to retrieve new clothing to change into. After he finished, he went back over to lie onto the mattress. Roxas let out a comforting sigh. A good long moment passed while he closed his eyes and finally relaxed. Though after a while, he had grown bored and began to feel restless. His eyes opened, and he turned his head to the side, looking over to his alarm clock that sat on his dresser... _9:37 PM. _ It was way too early for him to go to bed... He sat up, and decided to find something to do.

Roxas had reached into his bag, pulling out the book that Namine had left with him to read... His ocean-blue eyes read upon the title, and thought about how much Namine really loved this book. He figured he would end up liking it too, from what he remembered hearing about it. Even though, he wasn't a fan of reading novels... He ought to give it try again.

Plus, he did promise Namine that he would.

Roxas stood and walked over to his drawer. He pulled it open to retrieve an item inside. After he found what he was looking for, he'd gone over to the round black sofa in his room. Before he took a seat onto it, he reached and switched on the light to the lamp. He sunk into the soft furniture and placed the frames over his eyes before opening the book to read.

As the moments passed, he'd actually been absorbed into the first few pages of the story. It was surprising to him. He was actually getting into it and kept reading. Roxas had been caught wanting to read more– indulged to even notice that someone had suddenly appeared by his door.

The back of Roxas' head was faced towards that person, who was now leaning against the door-frame They crossed their arms over their chest, patiently waiting to see if Roxas would notice them there. That person watched, surprised to see Roxas reading a book, but also amused, by the fact that the blonde hadn't noticed their presence by now.

The boy had decided to approach Roxas from behind, quietly. He'd rested his arms on the top of the Sofa beside the other blonde, leaning over slightly to get a glimpse of what he was reading. He used one hand to rest his cheek on it, and raised a brow when he finally noticed what book Roxas was reading.

"Uh, Roxas... don't you know that book is for female audiences?"

Roxas had frozen when he noticed the familiarity of the sudden voice. It wasn't just any voice, but it was a voice that sounded _exactly_ like his. The book he held slipped from his hands, and he slowly turned to look behind him. That's when he felt as if he was now looking directly into a reflection, seeing an exact replica of himself. But his doppelganger had a big smile on their face, while he had a bewildered expression on his own. Roxas' eyes grew wide, hidden beneath his frames, from the sudden surprise. Ven blinked when he noticed the glasses on his twin's face.

"Whoa… nice glasses," He complimented his brother's commodity. "Dang, I forgot you have prescriptions..." Ven mused, "I still don't understand how I have 20/20 vision, while you need _reading_ glasses... I mean, we're twins." He snickered at his own thought.

Roxas suddenly shot up from his seat and backed away, filled with disbelief. He quickly pulled the glasses off his face, trying to get clear view of the boy standing within a short distance. Roxas was unable to believe what he clearly seed with his own eyes. After many years since the last time they were with each other... How could _he_ be here now? Was he dreaming?

"Why'd you take them off? They looked good on you. It made you look very intelligent." The doppelganger grinned jauntily, "Maybe I should get a pair of my own… But I'd have to use the fake ones, of course." And then, he chuckled.

Roxas was too stunned to reply– he couldn't grasp for words. Ven stopped his ranting, and greeted his baffled brother.

"Hey there... handsome guy, it's been a while, huh?" Ven said, buoyantly.

"Ve...Ven...?!" Roxas finally got words out, no longer rendered speechless. He was still trying to compose himself.

"Wh-what the f-"

"Whoa, now!" Ventus premised, stopping Roxas' just before saying a cuss word, "Don't curse, Rox! That's not like you at all." He walked around the furniture and approached his brother, reaching out to pull him in for hug. But Roxas pulled away, stepping back to keep distance between them. Roxas' brows furrowed down, a frigid look was suddenly directed toward Ven.

"What the hell you doing here...?"

Ven stopped his attempt for an embrace, when he noticed Roxas' expression.

His eyes narrowed away from his twin... he exhaled sadly, and then frowned.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not happy to see me?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. His voice became stern, "I don't know… Ven, why don't you tell me?" It was because after all these years, he hadn't came to visit, and now here he was... acting as if nothing had happened in their past.

Ven crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head in dismay, "Roxas, that's not how you should talk to your older brother. It's disrespectful, y'know."

"We're twins." Roxas said as a matter-of-fact, "You're born earlier than me by only ten minutes."

"Nonetheless, I'm still considered the oldest, aren't I?"

"Answer my question." Roxas demanded, with a serious glare in his displeased eyes.

"Which?" Ven cocked his head, innocently. Roxas grunted, annoyed by his brothers antics.

"I said... What the _hell _are you doing here?!" He repeated the question, louder this time.

"Visiting... family? And C'mon, little bro–"

"Don't call me that," Roxas cut in, but Ven only ignored his command.

"–It's almost our birthday. I just wanted to spend it together for once. When was the last time we actually had a birthday together?" Ven gave Roxas an acute smile. Roxas scoffed at him.

"Really, Ven? After all these years... why _now_?"

Ventus hadn't replied. He'd only averted his eyes away from his twin. Roxas only grew more annoyed when Ven had avoided being direct. It was something Ven was naturally good at that... avoiding question that he didn't feel obligated to answer.

"Whatever," Roxas rolled his eyes, "Does dad even know you're here? Cause obviously, I didn't."

Ven nodded, "Yeah, of course. He's the one who bought my train ticket in the first place." Roxas suddenly grew irritated. Their father hadn't even informed him that Ventus would be coming...

"Wait..." Roxas paused– a sudden thought in his mind left him feeling distraught. If Ven was here, didn't that mean…? He suddenly felt anxious.

Roxas asked with hesitance, "Are you here with...?"

"Mom?" Ven finished his question, "No, I'm here alone, alright? Now will you stop interrogating me?" he defended; feeling victimized by all the questions.

"Oh," A smirk appeared on Roxas' face when he realized…

"I get it. Mom doesn't even know you're here..."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Because, you said dad bought your ticket, Ven." Roxas claimed.

"So it's true... Mom doesn't know, does she?"

Ven scoffed and retorted, "Maybe? But so what if she didn't? Would it even matter? "

"Actually, yes, it _would_." Roxas remarked, "Look where you are, Ven. You're here, with us... with _dad._ You know mom won't react well to this, if she finds out."

"And... so? I mean... come on, Roxas, you know mom. She's either working all day, or she's too busy with her new boyfriend to even notice I'm gone, anyway." Ven had countered, defensively. But after, it had caused the younger twin to turn away, because he didn't want to argue over it.

Roxas had placed his hands onto the counter that was behind him. He lowered his head, as his blonde bangs hovered over his eyes as he closed them. Now, his back was facing towards the other twin, Ven.

After a short moment of silence, Roxas' voice finally broke it.

"Do you mind? I'm heading to bed now."

Ven raised an eyebrow. "What? It's still early."

"It's been a long day," Roxas said, "I'm tired."

Honestly, it was only because he wanted Ven to leave. He felt that he needed to be left alone... or he would completely lose it. Having Ven around him made him feel uneasy, even infuriated.

Ven hesitated. He let out a sigh, when he finally conceded to his brother's proposal.

He had turned to exit the room, but halted at the door. Looking behind and over his shoulder, he turned to face Roxas again.

"By the way, just so you know..." Ven tried to explain, trying to get a few things off his chest and brought up reason as to why he was partially there. He continued, even if Roxas' back was still faced towards him.

"Mom _and_ I… we miss you, a lot. We always have. Even if you don't miss _us... _we _still_ do, Roxas. If you refuse to believe it, then fine. But we're only human. We make mistakes, and have regrets. I don't know what I could do to prove that we're really sorry... but, all we ever wanted was for you to just... hear us out. At least, hear _me _out." Ven stopped, eagerly hoping for a reply from his brother…

Roxas hadn't said anything. Ven shook his head, and sighed dejectedly.

"I know we haven't always been there, especially when you needed us most. Even after what we've done? We don't deserve your forgiveness... but we're hoping one day, you can reconsider..."

Finally, he had given up for the night; trying to reach out to Roxas felt nearly impossible to him.

"Good night, brother." was the last thing Ven had spoke, just before he left the room. Roxas' eyes opened, and his fist closed tightly on the counter. He finally exhaled the breath that he had held in.

x3

Ven had walked down the stairs, approaching the bottom level of the house to check up on what his cousin and the girl, Kairi had been doing. Although, when he walked into the room they were in, his eyes grew wide when he saw a very awkward situation– Kairi on top of a struggling Sora; who was being pinned down by her, against the carpet and tied up with the game remotes wires. Sora wailed to be freed from the headlock Kairi had him in.

_Are they wrestling?_ Ven approached them, his eyebrows raised, "Um... what the heck?"

Kairi's attention looked up from Sora and over to the blonde now standing a few feet away.

"Roxas?" Kairi meekly asked, as she calmly sat on a struggling Sora.

"Nope," Ven shook his head and smiled, "Sorry, you've got the wrong twin."

Sora pleaded for Ven's assistance, "Cousin! HELP ME... Please!–"

"Nah ah!" Kairi stopped him.

"_Don't_ help him, Ven... He doesn't deserve it," The redheaded girl grinned mischievously, as Sora flails to break free, "Sora's a big, fat cheater! He cheated in our game just because I was beating him by a mile! He's such a SORE LOSER!"

Ven couldn't contain his laugh that he tried to suppress. He thought this was hilarious. Seeing his cousin being handled by a pretty girl... It was comical.

"Sorry Sora," Ven shrugged, with sympathy visible on his expression,

"But Kairi's right... As horrible as it sounds, sore losers do deserve to be punished."

"WHAT! You're taking sides with a girl, over your own flesh and blood?! What kind of a cousin are y–...AGH! –" Sora was cut off when Kairi restrained and tightened the headlock she had on him. Ven had burst out into laughter.

x3

It was getting really late now. Namine had already gotten ready for bed and changed into her night gown. Namine sunk into her soft bed, and hugged one of her plush dolls against her chest while she stared up into the ceiling of her darkened room. She had an interesting day, she thought. She doesn't remember the last time she got to spend time and hang out with anyone who wasn't Kairi. And she enjoyed having someone else's company, honestly. Roxas... he was really fun to be around... The thought of him made her cheeks tingle... so she tried to think of something else.

Namine's thought drifted onto the incident from earlier that night, when she had gotten home after being dropped off. She had walked into her house, a strong burning stench reached her senses when she walked in and realized that there was smoke escaping from the kitchen. She had ran over and found that something cooking on the stove was overcooked and burning. It happened because Cloud had fallen asleep on the couch and forgot that he was attempting to cook dinner for the night... since Namine wasn't home to do it. She was the one who usually cooked dinner for her and Cloud.

Cloud had told her that he just wanted to try it out for once, since he couldn't always depend on her for a home cooked meal and eventually had to learn how to do it himself. But he was solemnly bad at cooking... and things like what happened tonight... occasionally happens when he tries and attempts it. She laughed at the recalling memory. _Oh, Cloud..._ Namine sighed, lovingly, at the thought of him. She loved her brother, dearly. She wondered– what would her life be like... if she didn't have Cloud there with her? She believed that sibling relationships were gifts, and something to appreciate and cherish.

As moments passed, her eyes finally began to feel heavy, and she was almost drifting off into sleep... That is until her phones ringtone loudly went off. Her eyes opened, and she looked over to the only bright light emitting in her room. She rolled over and reached for her cell-phone. When she retrieved it, she looked over the caller ID and saw her best friend's name.

Namine answered. Her delicate, yet tired voice spoke, "Kai?"

_"Nami! I miss you!"_

One hand hovered over her mouth when a yawn escaped her, "Kairi... It's a little pass midnight, you're not sleeping yet?"

_"Nope! But neither are you, I see!"_

Namine rolled her eyes and laughed, "That's because you called me when I was trying to go to sleep..."

_"Opps,"_ Kairi's chuckle was heard through the phone.

"Why are you calling this late, anyways, Kai?"

_"Sorry, I would have called earlier, but I just got home a little while ago."_

"Really?" Namine leaned back down on her bed, "Where from?"

There was a slight pause on the other line, before Kairi answered, "_Just from a friend's house. And hello, silly! the reason I called was because I have to know what you're going to wear tomorrow for school."_

"...Wear tomorrow? The school uniform... I mean, we don't have any other choice..."

Kairi laughed, _"No! Don't you remember what tomorrow is? It's... Formal Friday!"_

_Formal Friday..._ Namine tried to recall. She suddenly remembered that once a day during the school year, they're required to wear any formal clothing that the students choose. It was a day where many students would dress up formally for fun, instead of the everyday school uniform. She completely forgot about it. Boys would usually dress up in suits... and well, girls would wear... dresses. Namine became distraught when she remembered that little detail. Namine disliked dressing up in formal dresses... she liked simple outfits that made her feel comfortable. Now she felt thankful that Kairi had called her, despite how late it was. She would gone to school in her regular uniform, and would probably look like an idiot being the only one not dressed up.

"Oh... I... I forgot. I don't know what I should wear... actually."

_"…Nam! Why don't you wear the dress that I've bought for you, you know... the baby blue dress that I got for you a long, long, looong time ago!"_

"You mean the one you bought for me a couple of weeks ago?" Namine corrected, laughing to herself. Kairi always exaggerated everything. She was too cute.

_"Oh... was that really only two weeks ago? Wow. It felt like forever... My bad... maybe it's because you haven't even worn it yet, silly! Yeah, that's why! So will you wear it?"_

Namine thought about it for a second. She loved that dress; it was a stunning choice from Kairi. But honestly, she hadn't worn it yet, because she didn't think a dress that beautiful would look good on her. But she had no other choice, because she didn't really own any other dresses for Formal Friday... She sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to wear that."

An excited squeal was heard from Kairi's end of the line. Namine giggled at her friend. How Kairi could be so energetic all the time, especially at this hour, was beyond her.

_"Alright Nami, can't wait to see you in it! I'm sure you'll look so lovely!" _Kairi pepped, _"Don't forget to wear the matching sandals and cute purse with it too, okay?! Anyways, I'll let you go to bed now. Good night, Nam, love you!"_

Namine's lips formed a smile, "Good night, Kai. Love you too." She returned, just before their conversation ended.

* * *

**Chapter Hint: **"_Even after what we've done? We don't deserve your forgiveness_..." [– Ven]

***Author's Note: **I really had a lot of fun writing this. I'm such a dork, I was actually smiling while writing it. but I'm not too sure if you guys liked it… especially since it was only about Roxas. (Ha-ha... Roxas had _reading_ glasses. That nerd)

**Roxas: **T_T

(...A CUTE nerd, I mean T_T)

It was about Ven mostly too, rarely any Namine :( Sadly, not much of the other characters in the story present here either. Plus, there was like... no interaction between Roxi and Namie... -_runs and hides as objects are flown at her_-…

Ahem… -_holds shield in front of her so she could continue talking-_ You know what really disappoints me? I had about 3 more scenes that I wanted to write in _this_ chapter... but I couldn't fit it all in. The chapter was getting way too long. One was specifically a Namine/Roxas scene, but now it'll have to be in the next chapter. And the other scenes, I looked forward to those too because I wanted to express it before it goes bye-bye. I had like every little detail in mind. Nevertheless, I'll get the next one with those scenes out, as soon as I can.

I really like Ven's character, he's fun to write– just like Xion from the previous chapters. And I have to ask, what do you guys think of Ven so far? Good or bad guy? (; Either way... Good job Venni-boy! You're new to the story and you're playing your part well, so far!

**Ventus:** -_poses_-

**Roxas: **-s_hoves Ven over- _):

**WS: **What the...?

**Sora:** Ha-ha! He's jealous of Ven, so I told him to do that!

**WS:** What? Bad, Sora!

...and is that true, Roxas, you're jealous? D:

**Roxas:** -_sniffles and nods**-**_

**WS_:_ **D'aw... -_huggles__ Roxas-_

–_A fruit splats right into WS' face_–

**Sora:** -_Burst out laughing while clutching his stomach-_

**WS:** -_slowly wipes the fruit juice from face…and becomes enraged-_ Sora . . .

**Sora:** Yes…?

_-Sora becomes horrified when he sees the scary glare WS' is giving him_-

**Sora: **I-It... wasn't me!

**WS:** Uh… yes, it was! You were laughing!

**Sora: **I was only laughing! I swear**–… -**_run away screaming as WS chases after him-_

-_On the side, Ven snickers while casually bobbing a fruit_-

**Ven: **Revenge is sweet (;

P.S. Gah! I'm so excited to write the upcoming chapters when all the characters have interactions with one another! I have so much planned… so stay tuned for it, guys! I would appreciate your opinions on this chapter: Was it disappointing, did you enjoy it? I hope some of you out there liked it or if not, then I'm such a disappointment -_shoots self-_


End file.
